Nio and the Beautiful Nightmare
by yuricrazywolf
Summary: "I like you a lot. Especially the haunted look in your eyes"... Nio is a very interesting girl and has mystery side to her that many people don't know of. So what happens when she meets a girl that wants to know more about her? Will Nio let the mystery girl learn more about her? Or will Nio be the one to try to know more about the mystery girl? Read this fanfic and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad you shown interest in my fanfic! I love Akuma no Riddle, but I always felt bad for Nio for not having a girlfriend or anything and I thought why not make up a story and give her one? Soo I do have more chapters on this story but I don't want to post them yet if no one shows interest in my fanfic. But if some people do show interest I will defiantly post more chapters! Please keep in mind my grammar is bad and sometimes my spelling isn't that good but I hope that won't stop you from enjoying a good read! ;-) Also this in an AU!**

 **Also one more thing this au is basically after the madness of the anime serious. Soo all the events that had happened in the show will show up sometimes in the fanic, like the normal pairings. This will make more sense as you read on. If you have yet to finish the anime then I suggest seeing it all first then read this fanfic!**

 **(Also note, that later on the chapters will become dark and sexual! If this offends you in anyway please just stop reading and move on to some other fanfic!)**

 **I DO NOT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE!**

CHAPTER 1

Nio Hashir top student of Myojo academy and always at the chairman side. Many of her classmates found her to be annoying and tend to always ignore her but she never let that get to her. She'd always continue to smile and still keep on talking even when they gave her death glare she smiled because she found more joy in their irritation. Though, she knew deep down inside there was a part of her that made her feel sad because she felt so unloved. Though the chairman always said that she loved her but she barely showed it; or she was always so busy with her own work she barely paid attention to Nio. And the chairman's love was not the same as Nio's love for her. To the chairman it was more of a daughter like love, the type of love that she wanted to keep her safe like she was her child. Nio felt something far more deeper for the chairman but she knew it was impossible so instead she settled for always pleasing the chairman. Doing her bidding, following her commands, fallowing the rules, and giving orders to the black class.

Though one day Nio got a special surprise; the chairmen chose to change the rules. There will be no assentation in the black class but instead the black class would be taken as a normal high school student. Of course there where many of the students that wanted to drop out automatically. Until the chairmen pulled a wicked trick and spoke to each of the students with parents and persuaded them that it was a good thing for the students to learn how to socialize in a normal environment. Which of course all of the parents fell for the chairmens trick and forced their own children to stay in the class. And the students with no parents did not care either way as long as it gave them something to do. Nio could not understand the purpose of wanting to socialize in an environment. Though the chairman than told her if she appeared so wicked and isolated, did one not think the police would notice? The chairmen did prove her point. It would be wise for all the other students to know how to socialize. So as not to be identified nor suspected for murder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nio, you know that I trust you more than anyone in this entire building," the chairman said with a small smile at her lips. She sat at her desk as she looked down at Nio as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Which is why I am giving you the task of watching over a new transfer student that's coming to our school" Nio was confused for a moment wondering why any student needed guidance around the school. But all the same she gave a bright smile and made a peace sign,

"Of course chairman anything you want, but if I may ask why would the new transfer student need to be watched over?" Nio made a slight bow to show she meant no disrespect. The chair creaked as the chairmen leaned back in her seat turning away from Nio and looking at the large screen of vast hidden cameras. Nio could only imagine she was smiling in a sinister way.

"This student is very...as you say a particularly interesting student and I would like if she was watched over. She has quite a unique background and I do want her to enjoy her time here. I have nothing against her but please watch over her. You are dismissed." Nio could not understand why her chairman would send her away without giving her any information. Why would this student be any different from the others? After all the students in black class where assassins, was she no different?

"Yes chairman I will do my very best to watch over her" Nio turned to leave but then her chairman spoke up once more.

"This is only an idea but my suggestion, do not get close to her. It would be very unwise to fall for her." Nio was confused once more. why would she suggest that? it was not as though she would had an interest in any other women but the chairmen. She shrugged her shoulders not wanting to have to question the chairman.

"As you wish chairman" Nio gave a polite bow.

As she left her office a small frown formed at her lips being so very confused why no information was given to her. Just like all the other students she was given secret files and even their background stories of each and every student. So why was her chairman not giving her the background story to this student? She shook her head, no I will not question the chairman. I'm sure there a fine reason for her being so secretive. So why was it Nio felt as though her stomach was doing back flips. She also realized her chairman did not even show her a picture of the girl. Now she started to wonder what this mystery girl looked like...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nio sat on top the main building looking through her laptop; on occasion she looked away from her tablet to look over the students far below. She couldn't lie that she admired how those students had normal life's but then it must be a boring life to, she shook her head and looked back to her tablet. She was still confused at the chairmen's behavior this morning, she was so secretive, it annoyed her. She pressed a few buttons on her tablet pulling up the hidden cameras in the students rooms. She had to replace all the cameras and hide them in different areas, considering what had happened the last year with students pulling them out. She flipped through the different rooms checking on the students, most of them where behaving,

"Looks like Haru, Hitsugi, and Chitaru got together to do their homework. Tokaku must be out doing her daily training." Nio flipped to another room, " And Suzu and Kouko are out again, more likely in the garden they are always going there, next! Will this looks interesting," Nio smiled wickedly, as she turned up her sound, in the room where Shiena and Otoya. On the screen Shiena had her nose in a book, reading and from what Nio could make out she had some head phones in, Otoya was hiding in the corner out of Shiena line of vision. Otoya slowly made her way behind her, she was grinning as she moved in closer and then she quickly dogged in and grouped her breast. Shiena let out a yelp,

"My my Shiena, have your breast grown even more? I must say it very bold of you not to wear a bra today," Otoya grinned and squeezed her breasts again. Shiena used her book, which luckily was a hard cover back, and used her book smack at Otoya's hand, "Ow! How mean Shiena-chan," Otoya shot away from Shiena before she could smack her with the book again, Shiena stood there her hands shacking at her side, with a wildly bright blush on her cheeks,

" You damn fucking pervert!" Shiena yelled, and began to chase Otoya across the room, Otoya only laughed at she run off and out the door, Nio laughed to herself shacking her head.

"At least Shiena didn't use her gun like last time," Nio moved onto the next room, " Having tea yet again, I don't get how Mahiru not fat from all that sweets, it don't matter about Sumireko barely anything ever can happen to her," Nio flipped to the next room, " Well that's new, I never would think Isuke can be so nice," In the video Haruki was lying down on the couch with her head in Isuke lap, Isuke was running her fingers through her hair humming some melody to her, " every time I look into their room there going at it like bunny rabbits." Nio shrugged her shoulders, she switched to the new room, the room where the new girl would be staying, " I wonder what she'll look like..." Nio whispered, as she continued to look at the empty room.

 **Sorry the chapter short! but please if you are interested leave a review and I will defiantly add more!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope the first chapter caught your interest because now its going to get even better!

I DO NOT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE!

CHAPTER 2

Nio was shocked to say the least, but she was not the only one; all of her classmates were gawking at the new transfer student. She was an absolute gem, a gorgeous girl of maybe 5'4 feet tall. Her Hair was black as a raven's feather and the ends of her hair was the color of blood. Her skin color a soft peach, her face line in the shape of a heart and her eyes were the most gorgeous part. One of silver, while the other was a deep scarlet red. She wore a Lolita gothic dress long sleeved, it also showed off her collar bones and the skirt length was just barley above her knee. She had a very lovely hourglass figure and as well a large bust size, Nio guessed they were at least double Ds or maybe F? The dress looked a little tight around the breast area.

"Class this is your new fellow classmate and friend!" The teacher exclaimed with excitement. "If you will, can you introduce yourself to your classmates?" The teacher asked in a cheerful tone, though anyone could see he was having a hard time taking his eyes away from the new student. The mystery girl gave him a small nod and turned back to the class and smiled.

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to be here with all of you." She continued to smile and made a small bow "my name is Utsukushi Akumu" she stood straight up again the smile yet to fall from her lips. Nio could hear her classmates muttering things about her some good, some bad, and some very perverted. Which Nio could only assume came from Takechi Otoya. Though Nio did not bother to check for the new girl had locked eyes with her. It felt as though an electric shook went through her enter body. (What the hell was that!?)

"Akumu..." Nio whispered softly for only her ears. Akumu gave her a gently smile and then turned away from her towards the class. "Oh and my name means beautiful nightmare. But I would like to be addressed as Akumu." She turned to the teacher who was looking about the class trying to find a desk best suited for her. Nio had to forces her eyes away from her to look about the classroom. Only two desks where available, one that was in the back right corner behind Banba or the desk that was behind her but also next to Takeshi. Nio felt very uncomfortable at the thought of someone so pretty next to sadistic serial killer.

"Ah how about you take the seat in the back behind Banba?" Nio thoughts were interrupted as she turned back around; grateful that the teacher was using his head for once but that was quickly changed when Akumu opened her mouth.

"If it is not too much trouble may I please have the seat that is more towards the front? I will have a hard time seeing from the back" She tilted her head to the side the teacher hesitated as he thought it out.

"Well… I suppose that wouldn't be too troublesome" he sounded very unsure of himself; but made no move to argue with her. Akumu smiled and made her way towards Nio giving her a slight glance and taking her seat behind Nio. Nio felt a cold feeling crawl up the middle of her spin as Akumu took her seat. This is defiantly going to annoy me, I wont be able to look at her. Nio surprised herself as the thought crossed her mind. Then quickly replaced it with the chairmen's reminder, she had to show this girl around just like she was ordered to.

"Alright..." The teacher shook his head then began to write on the chalk board. Nio toned him out, she could hear Akumu digging trough her bag.

"Oh dear..." Nio made a quick turn expecting to scare the girl instead she only smiled at her.

"Did you forget something?" Nio tried to sound causally, but her voice broke in the middle. She hoped Akuma hadn't noticed which she didn't she nodded her head.

"Yes it seems I have forgoten my pencils. I think I may have left them in my dorm room" Akumu, Nio grinned holding out her own pencil to her. Nio could not stop herself from starring into her eyes, they were so very strange. Nio honestly assumed Akuma was wearing colored contacts, but no they were truly her own.

"Here have mine, I have plenty more" she added before Akumu could argue. Though Akumu gave no sigh of arguing, instead she reached out and took the pencil from her hand. Though instead of taking the pencil quickly she let her hand rest in Nio's.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you" Nio she felt as though her body warmed up to the touch. Nio glanced up at Akumu unsure whether to take her fingers away or to leave them where they where. Nio couldn't help but realize she actually felt awkward when usually she was the one that made her classmates feel awkward. Akumu held her gaze, "Your eyes." Akumu whispered even leaning forward as if to get a better look. Nio dared not move. She didn't want to show any fear of the strange girl.

"What about them" Nio asked realizing she was whispering back. Akumu was a little closer giving Nio the chance to see into her gorgeous eyes even more. She could feel Akumu breath playing at her lip; her breath smelled of mint leaves. Akumu lips parted to speak one again.

"There re-"

"You are by far the most beautifies girl I have ever seen!"

Nio jumped at the sudden loud voice. Looking to her side she saw Takechi leaning over and starting intensely at Akumu. Nio also noted that Akumu did not even jolt at the sound of Tackchi loud voice. Though she had pulled her hand away from Nio as she took the pencil. Nio felt a strange lose at the contact of her hand in hers. Not wanting Akumu to see her disappointment she turned away quickly facing towards the front. Where she also noted the teacher was no longer there. Nio looked to Ichinose, who quickly filled her in.

"He stepped out for a minute his phone rang said it was something important" ichinose smiled.

"Thank you, Haru!" Nio smiled back trying to shake away the feeling in the pit of her belly. Nio turned away again and listened to the conversation behind her.

"Thank you, that's sweet of you" Akumu sounded slightly confused. A small squeak sounded as Takechi moved her chair closer. Why did that seem to annoy Nio?

"Your welcome! Oh my name is Takechi Otoya. I hope we can be the best of friends!" She said in over the top sweet voice. Making Nio want to gage because she knew all to will what Takechi true intentions where.

"It's a pleaser to meet you Takechi" more movement was heard. "I hope we can be friends to" Nio guessed she had offered her hand to her. Which Takechi would take fully advantage of.

"My your hands are very cold." Nio turned her head to see over her shoulder. Takechi had a firm grip on Akumu's hand. But instead of yanking her hand away from Takechi she let her hold onto her hand.

"Yes, I get that quit a lot" Akumu had a gently smile not seeming to be afraid what's so ever by Takechi. Though Nio could understand at first glance Tackchi looked like a normal teenage girl but not like a psychotic sadistic serial killer, who used sicssors to chop up her victims and get an orgasm. Takechi grinned wickedly, as she used her other hand to rub the top of Akumu's.

"Would you like me to warm them up for you?" It sounded like more of a demand then a question. Akumu tilted her head like a very cute puppy.

"Warm them up?" Akumu repeated, Takechi nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes!" The grin still on her face as she brought Akumu hand close to her mouth. "Like this.." She purred. Just as Takechi opened her mouth Nio slammed her hands on Akumu desk. Takechi nearly jumped out of her skin but yet again Akumu did not even jump not even a little bit. Its started to bother Nio, any normal person could react to such a loud sound. Maybe this girl was not as normal as Nio believed. Nio gave one of her famous shark like smiles.

"Takechi! You shouldn't be such a bother to Utsukushi" Nio kept her grin. Takechi slowly released Akumu's hands and retreated back to her desk seeing very well she had angered Nio and did not want to push her over the edge. Takechi knew all to will what happened the last she got on Nio's bad side. Akumu then slowly turned back to her desk and glanced up at Nio and not phased in the slightest bit of her actions or her words. Nio kept her gaze on her until she heard a snippy remark.

"Since when did you care about other students?"

Nio looked away from Akumu, to see Isuke who had finally woken up from her nap was now staring up at Nio. Isuke's arms were folded in front of her as she scowled at Nio. Nio looked away from Isuke and noticed that she had also caught the attention of the entire class and now they all stared directly at her but instead of letting it get to her Nio smiled at all of them.

"Come now Isuke, I only want our transfer student not to be scared away" as she said that she looked at Akumu who was still staring at her intensity. Akumu smiled when she caught Nio's gaze.

"Its Isuke-sama to you! you little troll" Isuke growled at her, she got up from her desk making her way back to her girlfriend Haruki. Who was talking with Tokaku though she seemed to be ignoring her. Isuke grabbed a hold of Haruki and yanked her out of her seat and pulled her towards the door. Haruki did not protest and let herself be dragged away.

"Where to my lady?" Haruki asked cheerfully.

"Isuke is bored, come and entertain her" Isuke grumbled a slight blush at her cheeks.

"Anything you wish Isuke-sama" Haruki caught on quickly.

"Oh it doesn't bother me I'm quite used to this much attention" Nio's attention snapped back to Akumu. Nio smiled at her from the angle she stood at Akumu looked even more lovely. Nio could feel hear heart beating fast inside of her chest. She couldn't understand why though, Nio always felt that she was only in love with the chairmen...or was she? As Nio watched Akumu, she noticed her attention was somewhere else. Akumu's eyes where focused on something on the wall. Nio looked towards the spot she stared at but nothing was there. Nio turned back to Akumu who still was focused on the wall. She was muttering something under her breath but not loud enough for Nio's ears to hear.

"Akumu? Is there something wrong?" Nio asked, titling herself in her line of vision. Akumu eyes looked strange as though she had been drinking her pupil larger then normal. Akumu blinked a few times and focused on Nio once again she moved her hand to her temple rubbing it a little.

"Oh nothing is wrong. If you will excuse me I must step out for a bit" without waiting for a reply from Nio she quickly stood up and almost ran to the door.

"What the hell?" Nio whispered, she was temped to follow after her but just as she was to move to the door the teacher steped back in with a stupide grin at his lips.

"Sorry class! Thank you for your patients! Now let us get back to the lecture" he sounded so excited to get back to work, the other students ground as they made there way back to their seats. "Ara? Where is Sagae and Inukai?" The teacher asked confused. He looked about the class not seeing them.

"Proudly fucking each other in the bathroom" Takechi answered out loud. The teacher's cheeks turned bright red; as the other students laughed at his embarrassment. He pulled at his collar then turned away from them, starting to write on the bored without another word. As the lecture went on a good two hours passed and the door opened. The teacher ignored the interruption; most of the students looked to see who came back in. They expected to see Haruki and Isuke but instead it was Akumu. Akumu coloring looked slightly off as she made her way back to the desk; she was yanking her sleeve down roughly. Nio wondered if she might have seen the erratic couple in the bathroom; which might explain her uncomfortable stance and lose of color. She sat down at her seat and sighed heavily. Takechi had yet again tried to speak with Akumu. Akumu made no move of ignoring her but instead gave Takechi her full attention.

"Why did you rush out Utsukushi? You took awhile to come back." Takechi asked curiously. Nio focused on Akumu's next words wanting very badly to know herself.

"Oh I felt a little dizzy thought the air could help me. I am not used to being in classrooms." Akumu replayed.

"Whys aren't you use to classrooms?" Takechi did not sound she was through with her questions.

"Just-" Akumu began but was quickly shhed by Kaminaga. Their chit chat ended as they focused back on the class. Nio thoughts ran wild (why was staring at the wall? Why did she ran out? Why would she be uncomfortable in classrooms?) The questions continued in her mind, but the one that bothered her most was (why did she smell like blood when she passed by me?)

Hope you liked the second chapter! There will be more to come! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! 61 views so far, that's exciting! It makes me happy to see people interested in my story. :) Thank you for reading you guys! I should let you guys know I can get busy sometimes, but every time I have free time I will up date for all of you to enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE!**

CHAPTER 3

"Utsukushi! Let me give you a tour of our school!" Nio jumped from her desk and stood in front of Takechi blocking her from asking any more annoying questions. The lessons had felt so unbearably long that Nio almost felt like cheering once they had ended. Akumu smiled at Nio and nodded her head.

"I'd like that very much" Akumu smiled so sweetly that Nio's heart skipped a beat. She coughed into her hand awkwardly,

"of course, oh my name Nio Hashir but please call me Nio" Nio stuck her hand out to her, she felt her heart beat quicker as Akumu took her hand and gave it a gently shake.  
"Nice to meet you and please call me Akumu" she held onto Nio's hand a little longer then squeezed her hand before letting go.  
"Yes ma'am," Nio smiled and gave a fake salute which earned her a giggle from the beautiful girl. Nio smiled wider. "Come this way Akumu and I'll show the best places of this school"  
"Yes ma'am" Akumu followed after her grabbing her bag and sling it over her shoulders.  
"Let me come to!"  
Nio glanced back. Takechi had jumped onto Akumu clinging to her arm before Nio could come up with an excuse. Akumu giggled softly.  
"Of course, I'm sure Nio would not mind. I think?" Akumu looked to her tilting her head it made her look like an adorable puppy. Nio snapped her death glare away from Takechi and smiled to Akumu.  
"It's no trouble at all" Nio still smiled but hid her hands behind her, she did not want Akumu to see her hands shacking with frustration, glancing at Takechi she gave her warning stare but it went unnoticed as she was drooling over Akumu. Nio spun on her hills as she moved out and called out "this way girls!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nio spoke about their school Akumu listened quietly, asking questions here and there but nothing Nio couldn't answer. They now stood in the court yard and the sun was slowly setting.  
"Will that's all the basics of the school. I hope you like it here Utsuku- I mean Akumu"  
Nio smiled politely, she made sure to never let her irritation show for Takechi hanging all over Akumu. Even though Takechi would ask way to many questions that Nio felt was inappropriate on the school grounds. Though Nio couldn't lie about how much she loved to hear gossip but for it to come from Akumu felt off to Nio.

Takechi would ask her breast size, if she had girlfriend, if had a fetish, if she had a threesome, and one that made Nio uncomfortable was if she was a virgin. It annoyed Nio even more that Akumu acally answered all of her questions with no hesitation. Her answers being her bra size 40F, she did not have a fetish that she knows of, she did not have a threesome, she had no girlfriend at the moment nor a boyfriend, and for the last one she answered with a question saying in which way? Which made Takechi confused but before she could even clarify; Nio ask Akumu how she liked the tour so far. Nio also felt angry at herself for not understanding this feeling towards the girl; she was an interesting character as the chairmen said but Nio was having a difficult time in what senses she was interesting. Takechi still held onto Akumu, having her arm hooked into hers, practically rubbing her breast against Akumu's arm.  
"My Nio that was sooooo interesting" Takechi said sarcastically she rolled her eyes. Nio without skipping a beat replayed with "will maybe now you won't get lost like the last twenty times" she smiled and with her eyes she dared Takechi to continue. As Takechi took Nio's challenge ready to snap at her Akumu spoke,  
"I though it was very interesting as will.," both girls looked to her seeing as she was being serious, they both stepped down before they could upset Akumu. Nio couldn't help but think either this girl doesn't get sarcasm or she was really pure and incent.  
"I feel I might get lost myself here, I hope that both you will be able to help me" Akumu asked, though her gaze was focused on Nio most. Nio couldn't help but feel happy and feel like she had won.  
"Absolutely! I'll help you when ever you want Akumu!" Nio answered happily, Takechi muttered something that sounded like an insult but Nio paid no mind to her. Akumu nodded her head once again, she looked away from Nio to the sky, her face seemed to sadden.  
"Oh dear...The sun is setting now..." Akumu sounded very sad like she was going to cry. "Nee-chan, will be angry if I don't hurry back to her." Akumu said so quietly Nio felt like might have heard her wrong. Both Nio and Takechi looked at her face concerned of the sudden change of mood. Nio wondered if she was sad that she wouldn't be able to hang out with her but then she shook her head. There was no way that could be true she only knew her for a day, but then Akumu snapped out of her sad state and smiled to the girls.  
"We should go back to our dorm rooms now" Akumu told them as she turned away pulling Takechi with her almost making the psychotic girl fall over.  
"Ah but what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" Takechi stopped before Akumu could pull her any further. Nio walked quickly to her other side giving a gently smile.  
"You should come and eat with us, the food is very good here" Nio engorged, but Akumu still looked towards the dorm rooms not really paying attention to the girls.  
"That's alright, I'm not really hungry. Please I must go back to my room," before the girls could react Akumu yanked her arm away from Takechi and walked quickly towards the dorms. Takechi failed to hold onto her as she watched Akumu take off like a bullet.  
"Will that was strange." Takechi mattered but then quickly turned away from watching Akumu and head towards the dinning hall. "All will I'll get her tomorrow" she said in a sing like voice. Nio stood where she was looking at where Akumu had fled.

"Why was she in such a hurry?" Nio said out loud. She continued to watch her, watching her hair bounce as she moved, the red in her hair danced around in the breeze. Nio felt sad, as Akumu entered the building and disappeared from her line of sight. Nio turned away and slowly walked towards the dinning hall. ( _Why can't I stop thinking about her? I'll have to ask that chairman more about Akumu I don't like being left in the dark_ ) Nio smiled to herself as she grew excited at the thought of finding more information on this mysterious girl and her strange behaviors. ( _Don't worry Akumu soon enough I'll know everything about you_ ) Nio gave one of her shark like grins and she laughed to herself.  
A loud growl interrupted her thoughts as her stomach demanded for food. "It's been a while since I've eaten. I better hurry to the dinning hall" Nio quickened her steps towards the cafeteria she noticed that the Takechi was nowhere to be seen. ( _Man she must of been hungrier than me)_ Nio laughed to herself as she open the doors to the dinning hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a wonderful meal" Nio exclaimed to no one in particular though she only ate two melon breads. She slowly walked down the halls of the dorm rooms making her way towards her own room, but was stopped by a sudden loud crash. Nio glanced around to find the source, the sound came from a room further down the hall. Nio being the curious cat that she was, sprinted over to the room placing her ear against the door.  
"No! I wont do it!" The voice inside yelled at the top of their lungs, Nio realized that it was a Akumu yelling. (What was wrong?) Nio tried to wiggle the door open but it was locked Nio became worried. More yelling came from the inside the room and the sound of glass breaking. " Not now! I wont! I wont do it nee-chan!" Another crash was heard and a silent yelp, Nio couldn't it stand anymore she started pounding at the door.  
"Akuma! What's going on? Open this door right now!" Nio yelled, She pressed her ear against the door once again. Listening to Akumu whispers to whomever was in the room with her. Nio couldn't make out the voice, the other voice had a slightly higher pitch then Akumu. Nio wondered who could possibly be inside the room with her. As far as she knew she had no roommates and if she did have her sister with her, she was on school grounds breaking the school rules. Nio hated the thought of having to explain that to the chairmen. "Akumu now!" Nio demand, she felt as though she was going to have a heart attack. She noticed that several of the her classmates had opened their doors to see what the commotion was about more whispers were heard inside the room. Then there was a rustling sound as she could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Nio could hear Akumu just inside the door leaning against it and then very quiet but firm voice Akumu said.  
"Make them leave Nio" Nio was about to argue before she could Akumu added

"Please Nio, make them go back to their rooms" ( _How can Akumu know that her classmates where in the hall?)_  
Nio wanted to argue still but felt like she would go nowhere if she did not make her other classmates go back to their rooms.

"What's with all the yelling Isuke needs her beauty sleep!" Nio turned to the loud voice and seeing that many of her classmates had opened their doors to see what was going on.

"Easy Isuke, we don't know what's going on." Haruki said trying to calm her crazy girlfriend. Isuke was glaring at Nio and in her hand was a bottle of bright pink nail polish. Her night gown a lot more revolving then her normal outfit and Haruki was hugging Isuke from behind as tough she was holding girlfriend back. Haruki looked like just she barely gotten out of the shower, water still dripped from the ends of her hair.  
Kouko stood further out from the door with a bored expiration on her face. While Suzu stepped only partly out letting only her head out to see what was going on. Shyina had a wide grin on her face as she stood behind Sumireko. Sumireko look refined in her nightgown that reached all the way down to her ankles. Her expression between a board and slightly interested expression. Takechi looked like a cat looking back and forth between her room and towards Nio probably debating whether not to sprint back into the room or to hightail towards Nio to see what the excitement was all about. Shiena had not even bothered to even step out to see what the commotion was about, probably having her nose buried in a book and even Chitaru and Hitsugui did not even open their doors. Tokauk held onto Hauru's arm not wanting her to get involved, even though Hauru would try to pull away which only led to Tokauk wrapping her arm around her waist to keep her in place. Nio grined at her classmates,

"it's OK everyone please go back to your rooms nothings going on" Nio's cheeks hurt from trying to keep her smile she was too worried for Akuma to be fully focused on what she was saying herself.  
"What nonsense" both Tokauko and Kouko said as they went back into their rooms closing the door you could hear Hauru and Suzu complaining about their actions and lack of caring for their classmates.  
"Ara ara so much noise so late in the night please keep it down" Sumrikeo asked in the most gentle voice, she quietly went back into her room and closed the door Shyina following after her making a comment of how things just got more exciting.  
"Bunch of idiots!" Iuski yelled storming back into her room pulling Haruki inside almost dragging her by her hills. Which followed with a louder slam of the door then necessary.  
"Takechi close the door already Nio will handle it!" Shiena complained inside.  
"But I want to see what all the commotion is about, it sounds like fun" Takechi grinned, though all the same she closed the door slowly staring at Nio in the most sadistic way. In the creepiest way possible Takechi said "don't mess her up too much I want to chance to scissor her" Takechi laughed as she closed the door. Nio quickly turned back to the door; ignoring the double meaning in her comment.  
"They're gone now, please Akumu open the door" Nio whispered not wanting to have her classmate rush to the hallways with her yelling. Nio could hear Akumu breathing on the other side of the door it sounded very faint.  
"I can not do that Nio. Nee-chan will get very angry with me if I open this door" Akumu answered in the most sadist voice Nio has ever heard.  
"Why is your sister there? the chair- I mean the principle said it was only you joining the black glass" Nio leaned against the door. "Please Akumu you're making me worry open the door" Akumu ignored her statement, Nio felt defeated like her words would get nowhere. Akumu replied with the voice that sounded as though she was on the very edge of crying.

"I will be punished Nio, please go back to your room I'll see you tomorrow in class" What sister would punish her sibling over a friend be conserved of her will being? Nio felt angry at this sister of Akumu. Not only was there someone upsetting Akumu but there was a unregistered girl in the Academy. The chairman will definitely be angry at this.  
Nio waited hoping that Akumu would change her mind. After a few minutes passed by with no noise whatsoever, Nio regrettably pushed away from the door and started to walk back to her room. If Nio would have known better she could hear Akumu crying. Nio wrapped her arms around herself, she couldn't understand this new feeling swimming within her. ( _Why do I want to protect her so badly? I never given a damn what happened to the other students here. So why does it feel different for her_?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nio lie in her bed she thoughts spinning inside of her head like crazy,

First, the chairmen gave her orders to watch over the new student without a hint of information.

Second, the girl turned out to a totally knock out, which made her heart beat wild. She ran out of the classroom came back smelling like blood.

Third, she did not show any signs of fear and she is very sweet.

Forth, she refused to eat lunch with her and ran to room because of the sun setting.

Fifth, she had managed to sneak her sister in without Nio noticing but apparently her sister was threatening her to do something she clearly didn't want to.

And then Sixth _why the hell do I care about Akumu?!_ Nio tried her best to shack these thoughts away. ( _They don't mean anything, I must be overreacting sinces the chairmen is concerend of Akumu will being. Yeah that's all it is_ ) Nio closed her eyes letting the dream world take over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Crazy chapter right? Hoped you liked it please do leave a review, it helps to motivate me. :) Oh and sorry if I missed any mistakes, I was half asleep when I edit for mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking around for the fanfic! Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Akuma no Riddle!**

CHAPTER 4

As the morning came, Nio was preparing herself for school her mind all the while focused on Akumu; wondering if she was ok and as well as wondering what happened the first night Akumu had came. A few days had passed from the strange night. When Nio would try to bring up that night to Akumu, she would avoid the question making excuses of needing to use the bathroom or the teacher needed her.  
"I think I can understand why the chairman kept Akumu's information to herself. Akumu must have a very twisted background." Nio said to herself out loud. She found herself grinning at her own reflection as the wicked thought came to mind. "I wonder what kind of torments she must of went through." To her own surprise Nio felt sickened by her own words.

Then Nio remembered what Isuke had said to her a few day ago, _"since when did you start caring for other students?"_ ( _Isuke was right since when do I care for other student?)_ Nio only did her job and then moved on without any concerns of the students feelings. ( _So why is Akumu so feel so special to me_ ) Nio shook her head at her own thoughts, as she left her dorm room she cast a glance towards Akumu's room. The hall was dead silent, of course most of the students were asleep still it was early in the morning so no one else was out. But Nio had to do her daily meeting with the chairman, she looked away from Akumu's room she started her way towards the chairman's office flipping through her tablet.

Each of the students rooms had hidden camera's in their rooms. Nio and the chairman could spy on them whenever they wanted to. She searched for the cameras in the Akumu room, but was surprised to find that all the cameras were covered. But only covered not like the other students who ripped them down. ( _But what is the purpose of that? I could still be able to hear her even if she covers the camera's_ ) Nio switched from different cameras finding the one above her bed this one to was uncovered but she couldn't see Akumu. _(Did she leave her dorm room? Maybe she went out to get some breakfast._ ) Nio shrugged her shoulders, she flipped away on her tablet making her way to the chairman's office once again.

"Good morning chairman how did you sleep?" Nio beamed with excitement; she had not even neared the door; she moved to open the door. The doorknob was turning; Nio took a step back quickly thinking the chairman wanted to come and greet her face-to-face which made Nio grew more excited. But once the person had open the door Nio was surprised to see Akumu. Nio stared blankly at Akumu, not sure whether to greet her and or question her but she did not get the chance to decide.  
"Oh Nio good morning to you, how did you sleep last night?" Akumu gave her a radiant smile as she close the door behind her and stepping closer to Nio. Nio stutter as she tried to get her words out.

"Good morning Akumu! Ha you surprised me I didn't realize you were meeting with the principal." Nio smiled back at her trying to gain control of her thoughts. ( _Why in the world was Akuma here this early in the morning seeing the chairman?!)_  
Nio couldn't help but let her eyes wander down Akumu body, she was dressed in a similar style as yesterday. She wore a black skirt that was a little shorter than yesterday with a bright neon purple trim at the ends. A black top cut in a low V-neck showing off her cleavage quite a bit; her selves long and reached down to her finger tips. To the left of the low V-neck shirt was a in bridal white and the blue skull. Her hair was styled in the same way as yesterday, but in her hair this time was a clip of a rose, the clip looked very lovely next to her red eye it also made her sliver eye seem to glow.  
Nio had to mentally shake herself from staring at a Akumu so hard. Akamu had a light blush at her cheeks from her staring which made Nio feel like her heart was beating faster.

Akumu reached up and brushed her hair off her shoulder and she looked at the ground not looking into Nio's eyes.  
"Well I had to ask for a small request of the principal..." Akumu drifted off. She looked like she did not want to finish her sentence. But Nio pressed on.  
"A request? what kind a request?" Nio grind wickedly. She could see how nervous Akumu was by the way she averted her eyes from her own she really did not want to tell Nio this request that she asked for. Nio got excited to see some reaction from her considering what she had been so calm the past few days. But in the quickest seconds, her nervousness left her system and she step forward into Nio's personal space.  
Akumu then leaned down and with her mouth practically kissing her ear she whispered. "I asked her to have you as my own personal pet." Akumu whispered seductively and even let her tongue dart out of her mouth and lick Nio's earlobe. Nio shattered at the contact of witness at her ear. She could feel herself shaking slightly, cheeks growing flushed. Before Nio could react to the contact Akumu stepped away, with a very seductive smile at her lips. "I'm just playing with you Nio, it's so much fun to see your cheeks growing red" Akumu moved around Nio and made her way down the way she had came from leaving Nio watching after her confused.  
"What... what just happened "Nio reached up and touched the ear Akumu had just licked. Nio could feel her cheek still flushed from embarrassment. Reaching out she opened the chairman's office. Nio still held onto the earlobe that was violated only shortly before she greeted the chairman in her usual manner. "Good morning Chairmen!"

The chairman's spun around in her chair to greet Nio properly, but stopped short of what she wanted to say noticing Nio's flushed cheeks. "What happened to your ear?"  
Nio arms shot down away from her ear. Smiling welcomingly and shacking her head. "Nothing chairman! Everything is perfect!" She yelled louder then she wanted to. ( _Now I'm lying to the chairmen?! What the hell is wrong with me?!)_  
The chairmen only raised an eyebrow at her questionable behavior but shrugged it off. "If that is what you say. Anyways what did you think of our new student?"  
( _She a gorgeous mystery Beauty that I want to eat up_ )  
"She interesting" Nio answered trying to show a bored expression and faked a yawn covering her mouth. "Speaking of her, I notice her leaving your office. Did she need something?" Nio kept a smile on her lips as she asked.  
The chairmen had looked away from Nio scrolling through her laptop. "Yes she just wanted to ask for something simple"  
"Which was?" Nio pressed on stepping closer. The chairmen looked up looking slightly amused. "She asked if she could train in the gym after it was closed"  
"Train?" Nio asked ( _why would she want to train did she not hear that there would be no assassination?)_  
"Yes Train, she said something about controlling her urges" the chairman tipped down something in her laptop. Nio waited thinking perhaps the chairman would add more to it. When she didn't Nio cleared her throat, the chairmen was being strangely secretive lately.

"Chairman"  
She looked up from her laptop still typing at the keys. "Yes?"  
Nio shifted un-comfortably. "You haven't given me the reports on Utsukuahi Akumu" Nio smiled, taking out her tablet to see if she had sent her Akumu file, but nothing was there. "May I please have them? I don't like to knowing anything about a new student"  
The chairmen chuckled bring up her hands and resting her chin on her hands. "Will Nio, I thought for amusement, I'd like to see how much information you could get out of her on your own." She grinned wickedly. Nio frowned not bothering to hide her disappointment

"but chairmen-"  
"Are you going to go against my wishes?" The chairmen challenged. Nio flinched at the hardness of her tone.  
She quickly bowed to her, "of course not chairmen...I will do as you command." Nio felt like she had been slapped across the face. The chairmen never spoke that way to her before it hurt her.  
"Good. You may leave now Nio, I have work to do."  
"Is there anything I could help with?" Nio asked, looking closely at the chairmen's face.  
"No, I can do it on my own. Do what I ordered u to, watch Akumu and gain information. You are dismissed" The chairmen took the laptop off the desk placing it on her lap and spun the chair around.  
"Yes mama" Nio saluted even if she could not see her. Nio flied the office quickly her heart felt so much pain at the betray she felt. ( _She doesn't trust me anymore. Other whys, why wouldn't she give me Akumu file_...) Nio shook her head trying to control her urge to yell at the top of her lungs. "Class. It's time for class" she told herself making her way towards the main building.  
_

STUDY HALL

Was written in the bored when Nio came in.  
"What happened to sensi?" Nio asked out loud. She looked about the classroom most of the students had left only, Haru, Azuma, Haruki, kouko,Suzu, Takechi, and Akumu where about the classroom.  
"Ah he had a family emergency" Haru answered giving Nio a welcoming smile. Azuma rolled her eyes, she was sitting down at the back desks with Haru in her lap.  
"Really? What kind of emergency?" Nio asked, though she pulled out her tablet an email had popped up. Sure enough there was the message of the teacher being gone for the day.  
"He didn't say, hell didn't even show up" Haruki added munching on strawberry poky. Her hands behind her head looking relaxed. She sat in her usually seat close to the back.  
"His not even good at his job doesn't make a difference weather or not his here" Kouko grumbled, fallowed by a light slap at the arm from Suzu.  
"Do not be mean Kouko, he is doing his best" Suzu scold like a mother would to a five year old child. They sat near the back, with a textbook opened in their laps.  
"Eh will it be better day without" Nio laughed looking over to Akumu. Takechi had yet again moved her chair right next to Akumu. She was chatting away about rabbits being so cute. Akumu was nodding her head as she listened to her. When Akumu caught Nio attention she turned away from Takechi and smiled to Nio.  
"Good morning to you again Nio, how was your meeting with the principle?" Akumu asked. Takechi pouted as she lost Akumu attention glaring over at Nio.  
Nio smiled ear to ear in confidence as she walked over to her desk spinning the chair so to face Akumu.  
"Good morning to you to Akumu! It was good the principle just likes to talk to me in the morning" Nio leaned over her chair resting her arms on Akumu desk.  
"Yea sure talking, I bet she asks you to come to her office and suck her-ow!" Nio kicked Takechi with all her might. Takechi move her legs quickly out of the way before Nio could do it again.  
"I'm glad it went will for you Nio" Akumu smiled at her. ( _She is so pretty, really its not fair_ ) Nio thought as she started into Akumu eyes. "Nio?" Nio blinked titling her head to the side.  
"Yes?"  
Akumu giggled covering her mouth, her sleeve slipped down. Nio caught a glimpse of a bandage. Nio hand reached out to grab Akumu's hand but was quickly stopped with Akumu's other hand. Akumu held down on Nio's hand tightly. It kind of hurt, Nio tried to yank away but was unable to. "I was asking if it would be alright to join you for dinner tonight?" Akumu cleared her throat but yet the smirk at her lips looked more challenging then kind. Nio blinked a few times trying to gain her senses back.  
"Umm yes sure that would be fun!" Nio replied. Akumu then lifted her hand away from Nio's and she tucked her hands into her lap yanking down on her selves. Nio watched as the bandage was covered again; thinking that she may of hurt herself from the first night she came, when Nio had heard glass break. Akumu eye had softened again like nothing had happened.  
"Wonderful, I felt very rude for what I did the other night and I'd like to make it up to you both"  
( _Both?)_ Nio mentally growled ( _she not going to invi-)_  
"Ah! Akumu your are the sweetest girl ever! I could eat you up!" Takechi sprung from her seat and hugged Akumu giving her a kiss on her check. Nio felt her cheeks grow red with anger but played it off with a smile.  
"Yea, that will be fun" Nio chanted. Nio dug her nails into her palm trying to keep herself from throwing Takechi across the room. Takechi was still hugging Akumu and her lips where not to far away from stealing another kiss. Akumu remained perfectly calm not reacting to the over affection from Tackchi. Akumu was only looking at Nio.  
Nio of course was a master of hiding her really emotions, she only smiled at Akumu even giving her a wink.  
"Your certainly very friendly with Akumu, Takechi!" Haruki shouted not the slightest bit embarrassed. Takechi moved away slightly looking back at Haruki. Takechi even pressed her breast against Akumu shoulder.  
"Sooo I'm just showing her how happy I am she joined our class" Takechi smiled.

Haruki laughed "ha if that's the story you want to stick with by all means" Haruki winked.  
"What's that-"  
Nio tuned out her charter, even thought Takechi still held her grip on Akumu she was only foucsed in Nio.  
"Akumu of you stare at me so much, I'm going to think you like me" Nio giggled and felt her cheeks turn red. Akumu grinned, her hand reached out and grabbed Nio's chin pulling her forward.  
"I do like you Nio, I like you a lot. Especially the haunted look in your eyes" Akumu whispered. Nio felt her hear skip a beat, she wanted so badly to lean more into Akumu's touch. But just as quickly that she grabbed Nio she let her go.  
"Akumu-" Nio began but was interrupted yet again by Takechi leaning back down and kissing Akumu's cheek.  
"You know Akumu I love the way you smell. You smell even better than Haru-chii!" Takechi kissed her cheek again. "You smell so good, I want drink up your-" a knife came flying through the air, flying through the small space between Takechi lips and Akumu's cheek. Takechi shot back letting Akumu go and Takechi touched her lips checking for blood.  
"Tokaku-San! That was dangrouse! You could have hurt Akumu or Otoya!" Haru scolled Tokaku. Tokaku ignored Haru, glaring at Takechi. Takechi was growling as pulled out a pair of scissors from her waist band.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Takechi yelled.  
"You insulted my Haru" Tokaku answered calmly, holding on Haru waist. Haru was beat red as she looked down at Tokaku. Takechi started to make her way towards the couple until Kouko stepped in the middle.  
" The classroom will not be used as a battleground. If you want to fight take it outside." Kouko said firmly. Glaring at both Takechi and Tokaku.  
Takechi growled again, putting her scissors back into her waist band.  
"Stuiped four eyes." Takechi spun away again walking back to Nio and Akumu.  
"Akumu let's go!" Takechi grabbed Akumu elbow pulling her out of her desk not waiting for a replay.  
Though it seemed Akumu was not having it, she yanked away from Takechi grip.  
"If u ask me kindly Otoya I'll go with you willingly" Akumu said firmly keeping her stand not moving one bit. Takechi and Nio flinched at the tone of her voice. Her eyes seemed to darken and challenged Takechi to try the same thing again.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Akumu" Takechi hesited, she held out her hand to Akumu. "Please let's go outside Akumu." Takechi smiled all of her anger gone. Nio watched as Akumu dark look in her eyes faded and was once again smiling. Akumu took hold of Takechi's hand but then also reached out and grabbed Nio's hand.  
"Come on Nio, I think feeling the cool breeze might be nice" Akumu pulled on Nio gently. Nio did not complain one bit as she was pulled towards Akumu.  
"Yea outside would be much better then in here." Nio responded.  
" haha threesome walking" Haruki laughed as she munched away on her pink poky. Nio shot her a glare at the remark as she followed Akuma and Takechi out the door. Though she doubted Haruki noticed with her care free attitude.

 **The chapters will be getting more exciting from here on!**

 **You know I had someone point out that I have not elaborated on the couples on this story I apologies for that. I guess I got ahead of myself and thought I wrote it down, whoops. Ok so basically because the Black class is taking the class as normal high school students, some of the normal pairings are together such as...**

 **Isuke X Haruki (romantic)**

 **Chitaru X Hitsugi(romantic)**

 **Mahiru/shinia X Sumireko (romantic)**

 **Suzu X Kouko (Close friends/sometimes romantic)**

 **Tokaku X Haru (romantic)**

 **Shiena X Otoya (complicated/ one sided love)**

 **Nio X Akumu (soon to find out)**

 **I apologies for any confusion, this will make more senses once I finish chapter 6. As for chapter 5 still editing and add a few things. Hope you will stick around for more!** **orget leave a review thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reading my fanfic! Should let you guys know it's almost midterms for me so I will get busy, so please be patient for the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE!**

Chapter 5

Akumu held onto Nio's hand never letting go even when Takechi would drape herself over Akumu. Nio loved the feeling of Akumu hand in hers it felt very good; their fingers entwined together the heat that came off Akumu hand felt so pleasant to Nio. Takechi was continuing to talk about random things never sticking to one subject for even a minute. But even so Akumu listen to her and gave responses when needed to. Nio kept silent watching over the pair and barely listening to what Takechi was saying until she mentioned something about cutting stuff up. Takechi eyes glazed over as the thought of cutting something up aroused her. She stopped walking, than stepped forward in front of Akumu, which made stop her in her place. "Hey Nio, if you don't mind get us a couple of drinks I'd like to talk to Akumu in private if you please" Takechi eye still glanced over; her cheeks were flushed and even was panting slightly. Nio remembered that look that look of the predator about to devour his prey.

"I don't know how I feel about that" Nio hesitated looking over to Akumu whose head was tilted to the side.

"Is there something wrong to Otoya? You seem to have a slight fever." Akumu reached out and placed her hand at Takechi's forehead. Takechi grinned, and then reach up and grab Akumu hand and brought it to her mouth and kissing the back of her hand delicately.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine...just perfectly fine" she respected the last part in a very seductive way Nio begin to feel more on edge. Nio really wanted to slap the stupid smile off of Takechi lips; or to make a run for it with Akumu. As Nio thought about it, Akumu released Nio's hand from her grip and used the free hand to grab Takechi by her shoulder.

"I think it is best if you sit down Takechi you're looking quite feverish" Akumu then pushed her lightly on her shoulder pulling her towards the grassy field. Nio followed after them wanting very badly to wrap her hands around Akumu waist and yank her away from the serial killer. "Nio? I hate to do this to you but would you mind if you got something cold to drink I think it will claim down her fever" Akumu has not looked away from the Takechi. Nio felt a small ping of jealousy that Akumu's attention was only on Takechi. Nio couldn't help herself at hating this caring part of Akumu, ( _it makes her more vulnerable and an easy target just like Haru_ ). Takechi leaned over peaking under Akumu arm giving Nio a seductive smile; Nio knew Takechi could see how angry she was but she in way going to stop pushing at her buttons.

"Come now Nio won't you be a good girl and fetch me something cold to drink?" Takechi licked her lips, her hand reaching out grabbing Akumu by her waist. "I'll make sure to be gentle," Takechi winked as she turned away eyeing Akumu large breast. Akumu was to kind to notice where the serial killers dirty thoughts were lingering.

"Of course I'll be gentle? Why would want to hurt you?" Akumu asked confused, misunderstanding Takechi words. Nio shook her head she grinded her teeth,

"Sure I'll grab you something Takechi! What are FRIENDS for!?" Nio hissed harshly but smiled when Akumu turned around she smiled back at her. Nio turned away sprinting away towards the nearest vending machine. She glanced over her shoulder and felt a shudder go up her spin once she caught the sight of silver. Nio could still hear them speaking as she ran off.

"Akumu, I just love beautiful things... So much I want to help them stay beautiful"

"Is that so Otoya?"

"Yeah, other whys beautiful things will shrivel up and turn ugly"

"My nee-chan would like you then."

"Whys that?" Takechi sounded a little strange as though her words were being forced out.

"She thinks the same way... In fact why don't you come with me and-"

Nio spun around watching as Akumu pulled Takechi up slinging her arm around her shoulder. Takechi seemed to try to fight her off but then suddenly stopped not moving staying as still a rag doll.

( _What the fuck was I thinking?!)_ Nio ran towards them again. When she got closer she saw Takechi had lost her the hunting look in her eyes, she looked very pale and afraid. Akumu was leaning into Takechi side whispering something into her ear.

"Akumu! Sorry I don't think I should leave you guys alone; in causes you needed help with Takechi" Nio add catching her breath as she stood in front of them. As she caught her breath Nio looked up at Akumu, her face looked a little annoyed but than vanished with a smile.

"You are so sweet Nio; would you mind helping me take Otoya to her room?" Akumu held tightly to Takechi, making her gasp as though it hurt her. Nio wondered what happened but took Takechi other side sliding Takechi's other arm around her shoulder. For some odd reason as they walked back to the dorm rooms Takechi would continue to lean more into Nio's side as though she was trying to avoid Akumu.

"What wrong Takechi? You wouldn't shut up earlier now your all quite?" Nio teased. Nio couldn't understand Takechi odd behavior, only a few minutes ago she was basically drooling all over Akumu and now she was trying to get away. ( _What the hell did Akumu tell her? Did she threaten her?_ ) Nio looked to Akumu who was humming some melody to herself. Akumu looked over seeing Nio watching her she smiled softly at her.

"Are you alright Nio? Not feeling sick too are you?" Akumu asked, Nio couldn't help but smile back at her.

"No no I'm feeling great! Nothing wrong with me." Nio winked at Akumu which made her giggle. Akumu faced forward again and began humming to herself once more. Nio watched her, ( _she is so pretty and nice, like an angle... I really want to hold her hand again_ ) Nio sighed sadly. She watched Akumu, the sun hung in the sky making her hair look glossy. The sun highlighted her features, her lips, her high cheek bones, and her cute little nose, the sun light made her look like she was glowing.

"Hey Akumu." Nio cleared her throat to get her attention. Akumu glanced over to her.

"Yes?"

"What's the melody you're humming?" Nio asked, she looked forward noticing they where close to building now.

"Ah it's a song that my née-chan taught me" Nio flinched at the mention of her sister. Remembering all to will what had happened the other night. ( _this sister of hers must a hell of a lot weirder than Akumu_ )

"Is that so, how does the song go?" Nio voice sounded off, she could hear the nervousness in her own voice. She looked back to Akumu who had already been watching her. Nio felt herself blush, but did not look away. Akumu gaze was intense; her eyes grew hard like she was debating weather or not to tell Nio. Nio felt strangle like a rabbit that has been cornered and was waiting for a quick death. Akumu smiled, her eyes growing soft.

"If you open the door I'll tell you" Akumu teased. Nio was slightly confused but then looked ahead and noticed they had already reached the front of the building.

"Ah okay ha-ha I didn't even noticed how close we got" Nio shifted Takechi off her shoulder and leaned her more into Akumu. Takechi had not said a single word, she still looked pale; Takechi kept her gaze at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Nio. Nio watched Takechi a little more before turning away to open the door. Nio could hear Akumu whispering to Takechi.

"Let's play again sometimes, but next time with my friends"

Takechi let out a whimper; a metallic sound whizzed through the air something was removed off of her. Nio turned around to face them. Takechi was standing on her own but was shaky she was holding onto her waist. Takechi suddenly pushed away from Akumu and ran past Nio shoving her against the door. Nio watched as Takechi ran off like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. Nio looked back to Akumu, she felt herself become tense as though ready for a fight. Yet Akumu face looked startled as though she hadn't expected for Takechi to run off.

"My I do hope she gets to her room safely." Akumu said aloud, she crossed her arms behind her back. Looking past her shoulder she watched the sky. "Seems it's still early, what would you like to do Nio?"

Nio tried to shake away the tension in her shoulders. She could not make her body calm down as it was trying to stay in a defense mood. She shook her head trying to breathe normally and smiled to Akumu whose eyes were focused on the sky. "Why don't we go visit the garden?" Nio said hesitantly asked, that caught Akumu attention she looked back to Nio quickly.

"There's a garden here?" She asked excitedly. Akumu looked like a five year old girl eating a cookie for the first time. Nio felt herself claim down all at once to see Akumu being so innocent. Nio couldn't stop her mind from wondering if she was truly innocent as she acted.

"Yes it's very big and beautiful in there" Nio smiled skipped to her side. Nio made a daring move and hooked her arm around Akumu hips. Akumu did not jolt at the contact but instead leaned into her touch. Akumu must have thought Nio was being friendly, but really Nio was searching for any weapons on her waist band. Nothing. Nio kept her arm around her hips so as not to look suspicious. Akumu cheeks were slightly red, but she had a smile at her lips. Nio smiled back, and stared to pull Akumu with her. "Let's go!" Nio said cheerfully. Akumu giggled and reached down unhooking Nio arm around her hips and held her hand instead. Nio felt hurt at the jester but Akumu was quick to explain herself.

"Believe me I do not mind you touching me but it makes it hard to walk" Akumu grinned. Nio nodded her head giving Akumu hand a tight squeeze.

"That's good to know" Nio smiled devilishly, the sadistic part of her took over and she stepped on her tip toes leaning close to Akumu ear. "Cause that's not the only place I want to touch" Nio whispered blowing at her ear. Akumu gasped lightly but did not pull away. Nio could hear Akumu heart beating fast. Akumu squeezed her hand tightly.

"Maybe I will let you, depends on how you treat me the rest of today." Akumu whispered back. Nio moved back down looking into Akumu face, her cheeks were redder. Nio looked closer into her eyes, ( _her eyes really are pretty but there something more in there I can't quite put my finger on._ ) Akumu did not move nor break away from the stare she even moved closer. Nio could feel her breath at her lips; it made her lips feel moist and hot. Nio closed her eyes and leaned in to close the distance.

* * *

[Meanwhile, point of view of Shiena]

Takechi slammed open the door to her dorm room. Making Shiena jump on her bed; her laptop resting on her lap almost slipping to the floor, Shiena watched as Takechi ran across the room towards the bathroom; holding onto her side. Shiena could hear the water running; Takechi left the door open.

"Otoya? What wrong?" Shiena asked as she got off the bed laying her laptop down. Shiena walked over to the door, Takechi was taking off her shirt; Shiena blushed.

"I'm fine" Takechi answered, she was looking in the mirror at herself.

"Are you sure?" Shiena asked, walking closer the gasped once she saw Takechi left rib cage. It was bruised, a dark purple and blue the size of a hand print. Shiena rushed over and held Takechi in place as she examined the wound. Takechi tried pushing her away but grimaced when Shiena outlined the bruise with her finger tips.

"Who the hell did this to you Otoya?!" Shiena demanded, standing up staring into her eyes. Takechi tried avoiding her eyes hanging her head. Shiena reached out placing her hand on Takechi cheek. Takechi looked up, and gave her a sad smile.

"Remember that pretty transfer student?" Takechi asked looking ashamed.

"Yes I remember her" Shiena growled remembering all to will how "friendly" Takechi had been with her, Shiena didn't want to have to witness the girl she loved flirting with some other girl. It was why she had been avoiding going to class. But then Takechi words hit her.

"Wait that bitch did this to you?!" Shiena yelled, she was pissed ( _not only did this damn slut still Takechi away from me now she fucking hurts her!)_ Takechi cheeks flushed, she looked like she was embarrassed.

"Yes... I think I miss judged her..." Takechi mumbled, she leaned down resting her forehead on Shiena shoulder. Shiena cheeks burned up, with Takechi being so close now she could feel her breast rubbing on her. Shiena shook her head trying to shake away her attraction for the serial killer. Shiena wrapped her arms slowly around Takechi's waist to comfort her; Takechi was shacking though Shiena couldn't tell if it was from fear or being exposed to the cold air.

"That bitch crazier then me" Takechi said, as she leaned more into Shiena. ( _Crazier then Takechi? A psycho sadtic killer?)_ Shiena thought, she pulled back looking at Takechi face.

"You should shower and got to bed... If you want you can sleep with me" Shiena suggested, Takechi lifted her head away from her shoulder an amused smile at her lips.

"Oh? I can sleep with you?" Takechi teased, she pressed herself harder against Shiena. Shiena quickly flicked at Takechi bruise, making her jump back and removing herself from Shiena.

"You know what I meant" Shiena blushed pushing her glass back in the bridge of her nose. She turned away heading out of the bathroom and back towards her bed. Shiena heart beat wildly.

"You're no fun Shiena" Takechi mumbled, Shiena closed the door after she left the bathroom.

"Utsukuahi Akumu, who the hell are you?" Shiena asked out loud, she sat down at her bed and started to hack into the school system. Not too long after Takechi came out clean and clothed. Takechi noticed Shiena feverishly typing at her keys, Takechi lowered herself on the bed slowly, looking at her screen.

"What are you doing Shiena-chan?" Takechi asked, the screen only showed a bunch of codes. Though it didn't seem to stop Shiena as she cleared each screen code popping up.

"Just some work, you should sleep" Shiena added not breaking her rhythm. Takechi lied down on Shiena bed starching like a cat, only to let out a cry from the bruises.

"Ugh, she real hurt me the damn slut" Takechi growled, Takechi listened as Shiena typed away and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Yes! I'm through" Shiena exclaimed, she looked over to see Takechi fast asleep. Shiena smiled leaning down and giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "You idiot, chasing after other girls when you have one already crazy for you" she whispered. Takechi stirred a little but stayed asleep. Shiena watched her sleeping face for a while then focused back to her screen. Shiena searched through the system finally fining Utsukuahi Akumu file. As Shiena read through her file, she paled making her reach out and grabbing Takechi's hand.

"Shit, she IS crazier then Otoya..."

* * *

[Back to our main couple]

A sudden loud beep came from Nio pocket, making her shot back away from Akumu lips. "Sorry..." Nio dug into her pocket taking out her phone to see who had interrupted them. Nio felt herself go pale at the message on the screen.

Remember what I told you Nio, don't fall for her.

Yuri

The chairmen, Nio looked around finding in the corning of the building a red flashing light. The chairman was watching her. Nio felt guilt pang her heart as she released Akumu's hand and walked away. Nio did not look back at Akumu face knowing she would only see disappointment. "Come Akumu, you'll love the garden I just know it!" Nio said happily. Nio could hear the shuffling of Akumu feet as she hallowed after Nio.

"Yes I'm sure I will." Akumu voice sounded on edge but didn't lose its gentleness.

"By the way Akumu, you told me you were going to tell me the song that your nee-chan taught you" Nio said trying to distract her thinking and fearing of how the chairmen will punish her tomorrow morning. Nio had almost went against the chairmen's warning she could only imagine of angry she must be right now.

"Ah yes I did say I would tell you did I not" Akumu walked besides Nio, without hesitating she reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. Nio tried to pull away but Akumu wouldn't let her. "I'm I not allowed to hold your hand Nio? You where just fine with it just a moment ago." Akumu asked not hiding her irritation. Nio looked over to Akumu; though her words were rough her face was still gentle.

"No it's not a problem" Nio found herself saying, though she knew the chairmen was still watching them. Akumu smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad" Akumu cleared her throat. "Mind you I am not a very good singer"

"It's alright I don't mind" Nio said swing their hand together.

"Come little child let me take you away, into a world of darkness and gray. But please little child do not cry away, for this world will be yours and yours alone."

Nio's heart skipped a beat; her voiced like sweet bells. Nio gripped onto her hand tightly as Akumu continued.

"In this world everything will make sense unlike the real world the comes to blind you. Come my sweet child let us play in the dark, for you are in control so don't not be afraid my sweet little girl. Take my hand sweet little child; for I know the true world comes to blame you; your mother and father never wanted you. But let me tell you sweet little child I do want you. Forever and always follow me and I will always love you." Akumu finished then cleared her throat, she looked over to Nio she looked embarrassed. "That's the first time I have told anyone about my nee-chan song... What did you think Nio?" Akumu asked. In all honesty Nio felt slightly awkward at the lyrics of the song. The song her sister taught her sounded both happy and sad, but she did not want to hurt Akumu feelings so instead she chose to lie. Nio smiled brightly,

"I loved it Akumu it's beautiful." The comment rewarded Nio with a large smile.

"Really you like it?" Akumu sounded truly excited. It made Nio feel guiltier for lying to her but instead she chose to lie again; she hated the thought of being the one to break that smile from her lips.

"Absolutely! It's like nothing I've never heard before" Nio added. Akumu giggled lightly.

"Thank you Nio, you know I really do like you." Akumu stopped walking making Nio stop as will. Nio kept in mind chairmen's warning, she had promised to not fall for Akumu. But it was becoming harder and harder with each passing day. Nio turned to face Akumu; her hair had fallen forward cupping her cheeks, making her look even more radiant. ( _Why couldn't she have been ugly?)_ Nio thought sadly _. (if she was ugly then I wouldn't be so interested in her_ )

Akumu was leaning down close to Nio. Nio could feel her hot breath on her lips; it was taunting. Her breath smelled like mint leaves. Nio waited for her to move closer but she didn't. Akumu closed her eyes and stayed still. ( _She wants me to kiss her?!)_ Nio couldn't control the pounding in her cheats, she was sure Akumu could hear it. ( _Should I kiss her? But what will the chairmen do? Will she hate me?)_ Nio felt her head spinning trying to figure out in the short moment. The smell of her breath made Nio want to drink in every scent the girl had to offer.

"Please Nio..." Akumu whispered, her hand was shacking slightly in Nio grasp. ( _She's afraid I'll reject her_ ) without thinking Nio lifted her other hand and touched her cheek, they were so softy but felt cold to Nio; Akumu also didn't not flinch at the sudden contact. ( _Fuck it. Let the chairmen hate me_ ) Nio closed the distance between them.

Nice tension right? Lol sorry but I promise you will love the next chapter. Tell next time! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for reading! hope you like this chapter and please do leave reviews there always a great motivator!**

 **I DON'T OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE!**

CHAPTER 6

Nio's lips pushed against Akumu's lips hungrily. Akumu let out a surprise yelp but firmly pushed back, and grabbed onto Nio's hip. Nio mouth was pressed against the beauty lips so roughly her lips began to feel numb. Nio could feel Akumu opening her mouth, her tounge coming out and tracing Nio's lips. Nio caught her tounge in her own mouth and sucked on her tounge. Akumu let out a small moan at the sensation. Nio released her tounge and closed their mouths together. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth swirling in around each other passionately. Akumu would little small moan escape her throat and into Nio's mouth. It's drove Nio crazy, her arms wrapped around Akumu and pulled her against her body. Nio could feel Akumu's breast rubbing against her own, feeling the harden nipples through her shirt. Akumu suddenly pulled back gasping for air. Nio blushed and loosened her grip on Akumu. Akumu leaned her head on Nio's shoulder.

"Sorry, you surprised me I did not think you would kiss me. So I forgot to breath when I felt your lips on mine" she whispered, Nio could feel the heat coming off Akumu cheeks, her hot breath now at her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you" Nio felt breathless herself forgetting to breath as will. Akumu leaned in more and kissed Nio's neck. Nio yelped at the touch of her lips, they felt very hot.

"Ha, it's ok I diffently liked the surprise" Akumu leaned away, looking into Nio eyes. Nio smiled at her, and quickly peaked her lips.

"Good, because I'm sure there will be more" Nio stated proudly, Akumu laughed at her words shacking her head.

"Then I'll be looking forward to it" Akumu reached up stroking her cheek gently, Akumu titled her head to the side. "I must ask was that your first kiss?" She asked sounding confused. Nio paused searching her memory. ( _I don't remember any kisses on the lips maybe on the cheek but did those count?)_ she wondered in her mind, Nio nodded her head.

"Yes that was my first kiss" Nio answered relasing Akumu from her hug and taking her hand instead. Nio pulled on her making walk again towards the garden. Akumu hand reached up and touched her own lips, lifting one eyebrow questioningly.

"Really? I'm not sure if I believe that. The way you sucked at my tongue did not feel like no beginner" Akumu grined and bumped her hips against Nio's. "Sure your not lying to me?" She challenged.

"Haha noo really it was my first kiss" Nio laughed and then another thought entered her mind; something that would surly gain her a blush from the whicked tempterest. "Maybe I was just eger to drink your fluids" Nio whicked at her. Akumu cheeks burst crimson. She looked away letting her hair fall forward so as to hide behind it. Nio laughed enjoying her reaction. "Will tell me Akumu, that wasn't your frist kiss I'm certain." Nio voice sounded a little bitter. Akumu pushed back her hair looking at Nio. Her smile looked sad.

"I'm afraid not, it was not my frist kiss. My first kiss was stolen from me." She added harshly. Her grip tightened around Nio's. It hurt Nio a little but she chose to ignore the pain.

"Stolen?" Nio questioned. Akumu nodded but then giggled at the nervousness in Nio voice.

"It was only some drunk fool at a party I had a attened once, that is all nothing more I promise." Akumu reassured her grip on her hand sofented. Nio nooded, she looked forward again the garden was only a few feet away. They walked in silence for a bit. As Nio reached for the knob of the enternes. It was quickly opened, Akumu yanked on Nio hand making her fall back against her bosoms, which helped to prevent Nio from getting hit. Suzu and Kouko stood at the enterence of the door. Suzu looked worried while Kouko looked unamused.

"I'm so sorry Nio did I get you?" Suzu applagiosed, Suzu eye glanced up and hardened when she saw Akumu. She looked as though she went in a defiance mood. Nio looked back to Akumu; her features were unreadable even with the smile at her lips. Even Kouko noticed Suzu tention, she reached out and grabed her arm. Which made Suzu jump, but she did not defind herself seeing who touched her. Nio coughed into her hand, trying to break the tention in the air.

"I'm fine Suzu, thanks to Akumu she pulled back in time." Nio stated happly, Suzu gaze lingered on Akumu.

"That's good to know Nio." She said, flatly. Suzu reached up and grabbed Kouko hand; then stepped side ways away from Akumu. Akumu only shrugged her shoulders and started to pull Nio forward. But Suzu grabbed a hold of Nio's shoulder, then leaned down to her ear. "Be careful Nio, she isn't as sweet as she acts." She said harshly, glaring at Akumu . Before Nio could answer her, Suzu let her shoulder go and walked away quickly with Kouko dragging behind. Akumu yanked on Nio again pulling her into the garden.

"What did she tell you?" Akumu asked her vioce sounded confused but not on edge to be alarmed.

"She was just telling me to be carefully for the cameras." Nio lied, she rubbed the back of Akumu hand in a circle soothingly. Akumu nodded her head, and a whicked grin came to her lips.

"My she must not think I'm so easy." Akumu whinked, giving her lips a slow lick. It made Nio heart skip a beat; but Suzu words echoed in her mind. ( _She not as sweet as she acts_?) Nio looked within her eyes, but Nio could not see an assain in her different colored eyes. She only saw a normal girl, who was slightly aroused. Nio smiled, ( _Suzu must be going crazy in her old age. There no way she kills people...right?_ ) Nio felt hestain to believe her own thoughts.

 **[meanwhile]**

"What was that all about Suzu?" Kouko questined, her hand holding on to Suzu arm rubbing it gently. Suzu looked back, her features were back to her normal kind self, she smiled sadly at her friend.

"I remember Akumu, I worked with her, though I doubt she remembers" Suzu said slowing down her pace, she moved Kouko hand on her arm to hold it in her own hand. Kouko cheeks redden but held onto Suzu hand all the same.

"What do you mean by worked with her? Were you partners?" Kouko asked sounding bitter at thought of Suzu being with someone else. Suzu paused a moment thinking it over in her head.

"Will diffently not partners..." Suzu grip tightened in Kouko hand. "More as being her caretaker"

"Caretaker? Suzu your not making any senses" Kouko said, frowning thinking it over in head. Suzu shook her head and brought Kouko hand to her lips kissing the back of her hand lightly; which earned her a bright blush from the glasses wearing girl.

"We should go vist Shiena; I'm sure she can hack into the schools system to get her file" Suzu suggested, Kouko nodded her head trying to control the blush at her cheeks.

"Yes we should, Akumu seems to be hiding a lot things." Kouko tapped at her chin thinking of all the possibletys.

"I wouldn't say she hiding things. More like she believes she can't tell people" Suzu corrected, then opened the door to the dorm room building. Kouko stepped in looking back at Suzu.

"What do you mean?" Kouko asked, taking Suzu hand once more.

"You'll see soon enough" Suzu answered, as they started to head towards Shiena's and Takechi's room.

 **[Back to our main couple]**

"Of corse not, I bet it takes a lot to win your heart over" Nio distracted Akumu before she could be supposes of her long pause. Akumu noded her head

"mmm will Nio tell me about yourself" Nio scratched the back of her head.

"Like what?"Nio asked she felt uncomfortable a bet but she was an open person just certain subjects where not allowed; that was Nio thought.

Akumu paused a moment thinking, while her thoughts where else where Nio looked about the garden. It was humid inside and she could hear the birds singing and flying about. All types of flowered where blooming, cherry blossoms, chrysanthemum, Amaryllis, and so many more different kinds. "Will how about you tell me about your family?" Akumu said catching Nio's attention. The word family made Nio want to cringe the only family that she had was the chairman. Though it would hurt Nio badly she still wanted to be honest with Akumu, so as Akumu would be honest with her.

"I don't have any family members actually I'm alone" Nio sighed, and watched Akumu for her reaction. Akumu didn't flinch at what Nio said, it was almost as thought expected the answer. Akumu glanced at her and smiled sadly.

"I only have née-chan"

"Really?" Nio questioned.

"Yes only my sister and me" Akumu stated, "I'm sorry to hear that you do not have anyone though." She added.

Nio shook her head, "no it's okay I guess you could say I have a forester mom" Nio lied. Akumu tiled her head.

"Is that so? Will at least your not alone" Akumu smiled, like was happy for Nio. "Mm tell me what is your favorite food and color" Akumu moved on, her attention suddenly focused further away. Nio decided to ignore that and answered,

"I love melon breads that they have at the dinning hall, and for color I guess it would be black" Akumu did not move her head her eyes still focus on something in front of her.

"Black? Why black?" She asked. ( _Will at least she answering me_ )

"Will if you think about it, black can match any color"

Akumu looked down, from whatever had caught her attention. She looked at herself, "will I guess I can not disagree with that, I do like black myself but it is not my favorite color" her free hand reached up and rubbed at her temple.

"Do you have a headache?" Nio asked, she looked about finding a bench not to far away. "Here lets go sit down" she yanked on Akumu making her sit.

"Yes, it's nothing bad I get them quite a bit" Akumu let go of Nio's hand and rubbed both sides of her temple.

"Why's that?" Nio moved next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Akumu, looked to her and shook her head, leaning her head down on Nio's shoulder. Nio moved her arm letting it slide down to her waist and holding on to her.

"Just get them, when I see them." Akumu whispered softly. Akumu breath tickled Nio's neck, a small shiver traveled up her spin.

"Whose them?" Nio questioned. Akumu tensed quickly, her breathing stopped for a moment.

"No one" she answered, firmly.

"Akumu whoes-ah!" Nio let out a gasp. As Akumu leaned forward and bit down on Nio neck. Nio could feel her sucking hard, and her tounge moving slowly in small circles. Akumu hand drifted down to Nio's knee, slowly pushing her skirt up. Nio's mind fogged over with the new sensation; her thoughts slipping and forgetting what they were talking about. Akumu removed her mouth from Nio's neck a small trail of sliver lingered for a second. Akumu smiled at Nio, she leaned forward and tranced Nio's lips with her tongue. Nio let out a whimper, as she opened her mouth Akumu took the invite and slipped her tongue inside. As they kissed Nio could feel Akumu hand now between her legs; Akumu rubbed at her wet center. Nio moaned into the kiss, breaking away to catch her breath. Akumu leaned back watching Nio's face, Nio felt embarrassed but couldn't push away from Akumu as she rubbed even harder. Nio tossed her head back leaning into Akumu hand. Nio could feel her legs trembling, and soon felt Akumu other hand reaching under neath Nio skirt to pull down her leggings. Nio's mind cleared and grabbed Akumu wrist stopping her. ( _She can't see my tattoos, I'd have to explain them to her_ ) Nio glanced up at Akumu face, who seemed confused but then filled with understanding.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to do without asking for your promotion first" Akumu pulled her wrist out of Nio's hands; and placed them on her lap. Nio caught her breath and tried to ignore the horny part of her that was baging for more.

"It...it's not that.." She let out, placing her hand on her cheats. "It's just... You don't know everything about me." Nio said hesitantly, she watched Akumu nood her head like she understood.

"Oh, don't worry Nio," she leaned forward and peaked Nio's lips, then whispered into Nio ear. "I have them to" Nio moved back to look at Akumu. ( _She has them to? How's that possible?_ ) Nio was about to ask but then Akumu placed her finger at Nio lips, slincing her.

"It's alright Nio, you do not have to explain it to me." Akumu kissed Nio on her forehead. "Tell me when you trust me."

Nio heart fluttered in her chest. ( _Akumu... What are you doing to me?_ ) Nio thought, as Nio looked into her eyes. Nio already knew the answer. ( _I've fallen in love with her_.) Nio closed the distance between them and kissed Akumu in a much more gentle and sweet way. Their hand finding each other and intertwined.

 **So sorry that the chapter is short; homework is building up but if I have time I'll post the next chapter on Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

You guys got lucky! Ha, enjoy the chapter!

I DONT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE

CHAPTER 7

Nio and Akumu walked hand in hand towards the dinning hall. Nio had noted that they had spent quite a bit of time in the garden; it had been at least 12:00pm. Now the time was 4:00pm; Nio couldn't feeling confused at spending 4 hours in the larger garden. Though Nio did recall the old phrase "time flies by when your having fun" Nio giggled at the thought and how true it really was.

"What so funny Nio?" Akumu asked bring their interlocked fingers together and kissing the back of Nio's hand.

"I was just thinking how nice it was getting to know you more." Nio informed, a small blush coloring her cheeks. Akumu smiled back.

"Yes it was fun, I never would have guessed that you liked rum with your melon bread" Akumu, scrunched up her nose."I'm not a fan of liquor it's to bitter for my taste" Nio laughed at the way her face looked. It was extremely cute.

"I should have you try a Pina colada, there very sweet and you can't taste the liquor" Nio encouraged, Akumu giggled.

"You know I'll to ignore the fact that your only 16"

Nio laughed as will; she couldn't believe what a wonderful day she was having with Akumu. In the time they had talked Nio learned many different things about Akumu. She was 18 years old, and her birthday was December 14, which had already passed. It was July after all. Her hobbies where dancing, reading, swimming, and designing her own clothes. Her favorite house pet was a hedge hug and favorite wild animal was a bear. She hated kiwis, they made her sneeze; and hated squirrel, a group of them had once stolen her snack pack of almonds. And the sound of the trumbo made her ears ring. There was so many more things Nio learned about her. But they had yet talk about past relationships. Nio wanted to ask of course being the curies little girl that she was, though she felt unsure if Akumu would be willing to talk about her past. When Nio had tried to ask about her childhood, Akumu would change the topic to somethings else. Nio decided to try

"Hey Akumu, what was your past relationships like?" Nio asked, she could her the edginess in her own voice. Akumu paused for a moment as if thinking wheatear or not to tell her, she nodded her head.

"To be honest I have never really had a relationship, though I have kissed and been intermittent with close friends" Akumu stated without hesitation, Nio couldn't help feeling jealous of those people. Nio believed it would take her sometime to get used to her honesty.

"Why haven't you had a relationship?" Nio asked, keeping the judgement out of her tone. Akumu sighed, like she been asked that so many times before.

"Because, when they really get to know me. They do not want to be attached to me" Akumu whispered, she looked to Nio trying to see if she would react badly. Nio was a master at keeping her face free of emotions though, even if it bothered her.

"Will that's pretty stupid of them" Nio said a little harsh then she wanted to. "Why, that's not a good enough reason." Before Nio could think things through she added "I want to be your girlfriend, I wouldn't leave you just for being you" Nio mental kicked herself, the chairmen was going to have her head. Akumu let out sigh, closing her eyes and holding tighter at Nio's hand.

"We will see about that." Nio wanted to question her but before she could Akumu jumped in "ah look we are here, you said the food is good here yes?" Nio looked forward she hadn't realized they had already made it. She opened the door open for Akumu who smiled and walked inside pulling Nio with her.

"Yes the food is great here!" Nio exclaimed, she twined her fingers through Akumu again which she took right away. Akumu glanced back for a moment but then quickly focused on Nio again.

"What food would you recommend?" Akumu asked, her voice sounded rough.

Nio choice to ignore that, "Mmm will...I think-"

"The donburi oyakon is really good!" A sweet voice answered. Nio and Akumu glanced back to see Haru and Tokaku standing behind them. Haru smiled, her eyes cast down looking at their hands but choice not to say anything. Tokaku had her hand rested on Haru back.

"Is it? What is that?" Akumu asked not seeming to mind that Haru interrupted. Haru nodded her head excitingly.

"Yes it's really good! It's Haru favorite, it's plain rice with chicken and eggs on top"

Akumu smiled at Haru,"then I believe I will be getting that. It does sound good, does it not Nio?" She turned to Nio she grinned; in truth she didn't mind being interrupted if it was Haru. Haru was after all related to the chairmen.

"Yes it does sound good, Let me guess you'll be getting curry again Tokaku?" Nio tested, Tokaku glared at her and pulled on Haru.

"Shut up trash, let's go Haru." Tokaku said, Akumu suddenly reached out and flicked Tokauku on her forehead. Tokaku fliched back at the contact, pulling out one of her knifes and pressed it against Akumu throat .

"Tokaku! Put that away!" Haru yelled at over protective girlfriend. Nio watched in amazement Tokauku had moved so quickly, if she hadn't been watching she wouldn't have noticed. She was amazed even more so when Akumu showed no sign of being afraid. Tokauku held the knife so close that a small drop of blood slipped down from Akumu throat flowing down to her beast.

"It's not nice to call people trash Azuma" Akumu glared at Tokauku, her eyes seemed to glow. Her blood red and silver eye challenged Tokauku. Nio stepped back slightly she noticed Haru doing the same. Even Tokauku hesitated, the pressure on the knife loosened a bit.

"There something not right about you" Tokauku said, slow lowering the knife away from Akumu throat. Tokauku moved back holding on to Haru hand. Akumu reached up and dapped at the drop of blood resting on her breast. She examined the drop, then pulled it to mouth licking it off.

"That is rude, I am the same as anyone else. Though it is best not to anger me" Akumu kept her glare fouced on Tokauku. Akumu smiled, but not in the sweet way Nio knew, the smile looked deadly. "When I get angery things happen...very bad things. So I would appreciate if you would apologize to Nio" Akumu voice darkened towards the end, still keeping the smile at her lips. Tokauku watched Akumu, she no longer seemed to want to challenge she looked like she was studying Akumu. Then suddenly Tokauku glanced at Nio and nodded her head towards her without saying a word. Nio unsure what to do nodded her head as will. Nio looked to Akumu face, her expiration soften and her eyes stopped glowing. "Thank you, Azuma. I hope there are no harsh feelings." Akumu held her hand out to Tokauku, Tokauku took her hand and shook it once. Haru looked nervous all the while, she held tightly to Tokauku hand. Tokauku moved around Nio and Akumu pulling Haru with her towards the line to get food.

Nio watched as Haru looked back and forth, then spoke up "hey Nio and Akumu lets eat together" she said quickly. Tokauku snapped her head back glaring at Haru. Haru choice to ignore that, she pulled back a little from Tokauku grip. "I don't like when people fight, so I hope we can be friends instead." Haru extended her hand to Akumu, who gladly step forward and took her hand.

"I would like that as will Ichinose, though I should point out we were not fighting there was only a correction" Akumu held on to Haru hand giving it a tight squeeze. Haru blushed. " my your hands are quite warm and soft" Akumu complemented and glanced at Tokauku who was trying to ignore the fact that Akumu was still holding on to Haru's hand. "Your a good girl aren't you Haru" Akumu let go of Haru hand reaching for Nio's hand again. Haru titled her head like she was confused.

"Of course Haru a good girl, Haru doesn't want to be bad"

Akumu nodded her head, "that's wise of you" she looked to Tokauku, "your a lucky girl to have someone so pure." Tokauku only huffed facing way, though she didn't walk on she was waiting for Haru. Haru cheeks where bright red but yet she smiled then jesters towards the line for food.

"Let's get something to eat Akumu," Akumu nodded her head and pulled gently on Nio's hand. As the they fallowed after them, Nio smiled she felt like a normal teen for once joining her friends for dinner. Akumu looked down at Nio, she giggled when she caught her smiling to herself."What are you happy about Nio?" Akumu asked leaning down giving Nio a kiss on her temple. Nio blushed glancing around checking if anyone noticed.

"I guess I'm just happy to be alive" Nio said, looking up at her. Akumu grinned and kissed Nio's temple again. Nio blushed even harder, glancing about again.

"It is funny how you think I do not notice you looking about for people watching," Akumu giggled, covering her mouth slightly "are you perhaps embarrassed to be seen with me?" Akumu added, her voice sounded a little worried. Nio shook her head.

"No not at all! Just not used to it I guess" Nio laughed scratching the back of her head. As the small group got their food they started to look for a free table. Which was proving to be difficult, other students had crowed the tables.

"Mm what about we eat outside?" Haru suggested, Tokauku sighed.

"No, because our food will get cold"

Nio glanced around the, notice a spot open; but at the table were Haruki and Isuke. Of course none of the other student wanted to go near their table; they knew Isuke was a total bitch just from looking at her. So they wouldn't dare try to sit at the table. But Nio wasn't like the other students; she walked up to their table and placed her tray down next to Haruki. Akumu followed suit and sat across from Nio next to Isuke; who glared at her but went unnoticed as she sat down. Haru fallowed after taking the seat by Akumu, while Tokauku sat by Nio.

"Yo Nio and Akumu!" Haruki greeted, then looked over to the other "and Haru and Tokauku hanging out with the new be?" Haruki questioned.

"Who says you can sit here?" Isuke growled, but the group choose to ignore her.

"Yeah, this is the first Akumu been here" Nio said, biting into her melon bread. Haruki looked over to Akumu questioningly.

"First time here?" She asked. "Haven't you been here for a week now?" Haruki fouced on Akumu. Isuke turned in her seat now watching Akumu as well. Akumu looked to both of them nodding her head.

"Yes it's the first time I been in the dinning hall." Akumu reached out grabbing her water taking a sip.

"Why?" Isuke questioned, her eyes drifted to Akumu breast. "You have a blood line leading from you neck to your boobies" Isuke pointed out. Akumu looked down, Nio almost chocked on her melon bread from Isuke boldness, Haruki patted Nio back to help.

"Ah it seems I do, what a bother" Akumu grabbed a napkin damping it with water and began to clean it off.

"Where'd ya get the cut from?" Haruki asked watching Akumu clean herself off; Isuke caught her staring and kicked Haruki under the table. "Ow!" Haruki exclaimed, reaching down holding on to her leg. "What was that for?" She grumbled.

Isuke smiled harshly."it's rude to stare at some other girls breast" she growled then tried again to kick Haruki; though now knowing better she moved her legs out of the way.

"Thank you Isuke-sama, and to answer your question Haruki there was just a little correction that needed to be made" Akumu answered, starting to stir her food that Haru recommend. Nio kept quite as their conversation went on; she watched as Akumu ate her food realizing even when she was eating she looked pretty. (Is there nothing at all that makes her look bad?) Nio thought.

"What kind of correction?" Isuke questioned now showing interest to Akumu. Akumu swolled her food and dapped at her mouth before answering.

"It was wrong wording, stop being nosy" Tokauku answered before Akumu could get the chance. Isuke shot a glare at Tokauku, and began to stand up.

"What the hell did you just tell me?!" Isuke hissed; but before Isuke could make a scene Haruki reached out grabbing her hands. Isuke looked away from Tokauku; giving Haruki a questioning look. Haruki smiled and jesters for her to sit.

"Ah babe, Tokauku just trying to get you mad don't let her get to you." Haruki persuaded, she rubbed her fingers across Isuke hand gently. Isuke growled but she lowered herself down and took her seat.

"Stupid Haruki, you better make it up to Isuke later tonight" she hissed, her cheeks were flushed from being controlled by her girlfriend. Haruki laughed nodding her head, blowing a kiss at Isuke.

"I promise I'll it up to you baby" Haruki winked, Isuke choice to ignore her and went back to her salad.

"This looks like fun; may we join you?"

Nio turned to see Chitaru and Hitsugi; Nio hadn't seen them for a while she wondered were they been lately.

"Sure go right ahead!" Nio exclaimed, she grinned at them.

"Thank you Nio," Chitaru smiled, she pulled out the chair holding it open for Hitsugi who gladly took the seat placing her pink teddy bear on the table. Chitaru sat next to her and even moved her chair a bet closer.

"When we came in we saw all of you gathered here, thought maybe there was a meeting?" Hitsugi questioned looking over to Nio. Nio shook her head, finishing off her melon bread.

"Nope, no change of plans everything still the same" Nio said, she could hear the disappointment in her voice but then looked to Akumu. (Will maybe not all the same)

"Oh will good, I like how things are its peaceful" Hitsugi said, picking up a grape from her plate and offering it to Chitaru. Who blushed madly but still bent down taking the grape in her mouth.

"Will Isuke doesn't, it's boring" Isuke grumbled, finishing off her salad. "The only interesting thing we have had so far is you Akumu." Akumu looked over at the mention of her name. She dapped her lips again and took a drink of her water.

"You think I'm interesting?" Akumu asked, titling her head. Nio loved when she did that it made her look like a cute puppy. Isuke shrugged her shoulder like it explained enough.

"Will yes, since the principle choice to make this class normal. Nothing ever happens." Isuke looked at her nails, checking for any chips on her nail polish.

"What do you mean a normal class? Has the class not always been just a high school class?" Akumu asked, she looked very confused. Nio felt her heart beat faster (what the hell?! Did the chairmen not bother telling Akumu what this class used to be?!) Nio thoughts ringed in her head but she wasn't the only one shocked. Everyone at the table stopped eating their food and looked at Akumu like she had grown a second head. Akumu looked about notching all the attention on her, she looked to Nio."I'm I missing something?" Akumu asked Nio. Nio pulled at the collar on her uniform feeling warm.

"Will umm... The class used to be..." Nio tried to figure out what to say. She wasn't sure whether or not to answer (is the chairmen keeping it a secret from some reason?)

" The Black class, is group of assassins and was used to assassinate sweet little Haru here in order to have any wish of theirs's to be granted. Until this year of course the chairmen choice to make it a normal class for the time being."

The group looked up to see Sumireko and Mahiru, Sumireko had her hand resting on Haru head. Tokauku was glaring at the hand touching Haru. Haru only looked down at the table in embarrassment with the sudden attention.

"An assassination group? How interesting but I do not think I would want to kill Haru. She so sweet and friendly" Akumu said, Nio looked at her (she did not freak out in the slightest bet?) Like the information about killers all in one room was as normal as asking what time it was. (So she must be an asain, or she might just think it was a joke) Sumireko giggled lightly,

"I don't believe we meet properly Utsukuahi" Sumireko moved away from Haru towards Akumu; Mahiru followed after her holding onto her hand. She extended her hand to Akumu, who stood from her seat taking her hand.

"No I believe we have not, it seems you know my name but I'm afraid I do not know yours" Akumu released her hand, Akumu peaked around Sumireko. "I do not know your name as will darling" Mahiru flinched away from Akumu and hid behind Sumireko.

"My name is Sumireko Hanabusa and this frighten little mouse of mine is Mahiru Banba" Sumireko, pulled on Mahiru lightly so she may face Akumu. Mahiru shook like a leaf on a windy day. Akumu smiled and lowered her head a bit to see into Mahiru face; Akumu held out her hand to Mahiru. Mahiru hesitated but reached out taking Akumu hand in her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, its been a while has it not" Akumu whispered gently, Mahiru head shoot up now looking Akumu in the eye. Even Sumireko stiffened. To everyone surprise Mahiru smiled at Akumu; moving forward more to stand up straight to greet Akumu.

"We're both happy to meet see you againt to, Akumu" Mahiru said in a clear perfect voice, without even a slight stutter. Akumu smiled at Mahiru again letting her hand go.

"Oh and of courses it's a pleasure to meet you as will Sumireko," Akumu smiled, she slowly sat back down at her seat. Sumireko watched Akumu a little more intensely then nessary but then looked away to Mahiru.

"I apologize for the interaption; please have a good evening." Sumireko pulled on Mahiru gently, who was focused on Akumu, then looked away as she was pulled along with Sumireko. The rest of the group went back to eating their meals in silence unsure of how to start up another conversation. Nio watched Sumireko and Mahiru seat at there own person seats; Nio could hear a little bit of their conversation.

"How was she able to know about Shinya? And you meet her before?" Sumireko asked, Mahiru shrugged.

"I meet her before" Mahiru glanced over but then quickly looked back to Sumireko. "Yes I'm sure I have..."

"And where was that?" Sumireko questioned, she sounds irritated. Mahiru didn't notice the harsher tone, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"I meet her once at the scary place" Mahiru nodded her head.

"The scary place?" Sumireko whispered, Mahiru noded again and leaned over whispering something into her ear. Nio couldn't hear anything anymore but did catch Sumireko shooked face; and looking back to Akumu. Nio followed her gaze; and watched Akumu as she finished off her food. (You really are quite the mystery aright you Akumu?)

After Akumu and Nio had finished their meal first they excused themselves and left the dinning hall.

"You know those two make a really cute couple" Haru spoke, sipping at her meso soup. Tokaku looked back at the pair watching them as their hands linked. She shrugged her shoulders, scooping a mouth full of carry to her mouth.

"Oh yeah sure the little troll found herself a new doll to play with; Akumu has something else to her" Isuke added, who was now waiting her girlfriend to finish off her third plate. Haruki swallowed her food and looked to Isuke.

"Yeah I get that feeling to; didn't you find it strange how she didn't react to what Sumireko said?" Haruki asked as she went back to her food. Isuke sighed, as she watched her girlfriend chow down wondering where on earth she stored all that food.

"Exactly, she barely shows any emotions besides smiling all the time," Isuke said, as she reached across the table whipping off a drop of soup from Haruki chin. Haruki quickly caught her hand and kissed the back of it; Isuke blushed and yanked her hand back. "Don't kiss Isuke with food still in your mouth!" She growled, pretending to whip off her hand. Haruki grinned, licking off her lips she leaned forward.

"Ah but you didn't seem to complain the other night when I licked whip cream off your-" Haruki started but Isuke leaned over and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Idiot! We're in public!" Isuke hissed, her cheeks heated up. Haruki moved back from her hands and laughed wildly. Some students looked over to see what was going on but the quickly looked away when Isuke glared at them. Isuke stared to threw insults at Haruki who only laughed harder. Haru giggled lightly and turned away from their commotion.

"What do you think of Akumu?" She asked Tokauku, who now finished off the last of her curry. Toauku looked up Haru pondering her response.

"Will I'd have to say her behavior is strange" Toauku replied, remembering when she held a knife at her throat; she hadn't moved away or even defined herself not even when Toauku leaned in more to drew blood. Akumu stood there unfazed and unafraid. "She seems to be taking a liking to the trash to" Toauku added. Haru thought it through, Toauku was right it was obvious that Akumu liked Nio. But Haru couldn't understand why?

"Yea it looks that way, but don't you think Akumu will get hurt once she knows what Nio is really like?" Haru asked, she sipped at her lemonade feeling sad for Akumu. Toauku noticed her partners sadness right away, she reached out grabbing Haru hand.

"I honestly think Nio the one to worry about, not I that care either way" Tokaku added quickly, Haru tilted her head.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"I believe Akumu more screwed up then Nio" Tokauku answered, drinking the rest of her water.

Did you like it? I hope so! Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait you guys but I hope this chapter is worth it!**

 **WARNING: there will be bloody parts later on! so please if you don't like that please move on to the next fanfic because the other chapters may or may not be more bloody!**

 **I DONT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE**

CHAPTER 8

Akumu and Nio walked hand in hand towards their dorm rooms; Nio glanced towards the sky it was getting close to sunset now. Nio sighed, she couldn't help feeling sad that Akumu would soon enough notice the sunsetting and take off like she had before.  
"Is something wrong Nio?" Akumu asked looking to her, she rubbed her thumb across Nio's knuckles. She looked worried, Nio smiled and shook her head.  
"No nothing's wrong." She lied, she pulled on Akumu gently as she opened the door to the building. Nio tried to keep Akumu foucs on her, Nio didn't want Akumu to leave she wanted to spend more time with her. But hoping to soon Akumu attention drifted to the sky's, her face sadden quickly.  
"Nio I'll have to leave soon, nee-chan expects me to be in my room before the sunsets" Akumu said trying to pull her hand back from Nio, but instead she held on tighter not letting Akumu go.  
"Why is your sister so controling?" Nio asked not hidding her iteration. Akumu fliched at the harshness in her voice.  
"My nee-chan is not controlling she just worries about me" Akumu argued, Nio shook her head then stepped forward starting to back Akumu against the wall. Akumu backed away until she hit the wall behind her, she looked back startled then looked back to Nio. Nio placed her hands against the wall on each side of Akumu shoulders, trapping her.  
"Nio please, I'll get in trouble" Akumu tried to move under neither Nio arm, but then Nio quickly moved her leg forward placing it between Akumu legs she let out a small gasp. Akumu looked down at Nio leg blushing brightly. ( _Nio what are you doing?!)_ Nio's thoughts hit her, a part of her was trying to tell her to stop but another part told to keep going. She pushed lightly on Akumu center; which earned her a small moan. "Nio... Please I'll be-" Nio cut her off by kissing her lips, Akumu did not resist and kissed Nio back. Just as Nio felt she had the advantage, Akumu wrapped her arms around Nio pulling her against her roughly. Her tongue pushing into Nio's mouth hungrily; then pulling out and took Nio's bottom lip in her own and bit down harshly. Nio gasped from the pain she could feel a little blood leaking from her lip, she tried to pull back but was unable to. Akumu took Nio's bleeding lip and sucked on it gently. Nio let out a moan, pushing herself against Akumu. Nio head began to spin from the overwhelming sensations, Akumu breast rubbed against her own, her arms wrapped tightly around Nio small frame, and Nio legs still pressed at Akumu center. Nio could feel Akumu wet panties rubbing against her knee; Nio felt herself losing her balance and dropped her arms from cornering Akumu. Akumu pulled back slightly; her face full of lust but with a tinge of regret. She leaned into Nio and traced the outline of her lips down to her neck. Akumu reached up and pulled down on Nio's collar, before Nio could stop her form pulling it more down Akumu bit down on her neck and sucked.  
Nio moaned louder then she wanted, she covered her mouth trying to keep her voice low. But all to suddenly Akumu moved away, Nio legs felt like jello as she dropped down on her knees looking up at Akumu. Akumu looked down at her longing , but she glanced towards the window; Nio looked over to see the sun was setting. Before Nio could stop Akumu, Akumu leaned down and kissed her roughly. Pulling away she leaned her forehead against Nio's, "I'm sorry Nio" she kissed her again and moved around Nio. Nio watched as she dashed down the hall to the elvator and vanshing yet again. Nio stood up slowly trying to gain her balance, she felt she was drunk as she stumbled down the hall to her own room.  
"Akumu sure know how to ruin the mood" Nio complained, she could feel her own center wet and craving for attention. Nio sighed sadly, "guess ill have to take care of it myself"

The fallowing morning Nio woke up to her alarm blaring; and her phone ringing. She glanced at her clock it read 6:00am. Nio reached over to her night stand grabbing her phone that wouldn't stop ringing, when she glanced at the screen to see who it was Nio shoot up out of bed and answered right away.  
"Good morning Chairmen! I'm sorry I was sleeping" Nio explained, her heart beat wildly as she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom to get ready.  
"Don't bother coming to my office; I'm busy and sinces you chosen to ignore my warning, I thought you should know what you got yourself into. Akumu file has been sent to you, when you are ready the passcode is 6769" the chairmen said, then hung up before Nio could answer. Nio looked down at her phone confused; she was diffently pissed. Nio started to undress and jump into the shower.  
"I really fucked up didn't I" she asked out loud, as Nio refocused and thought over what the chairmen said she sprung out of the bathroom and ran to her disk looking for her tablet. ( _The chairmen finally sent Akumu file!)_ Nio thought excitingly; she opened the drawer to the desk finding her tablet. She hastily pulled it only to growl in irritation; she had forgotten to charge her tablet last night.  
She searched through the drawers again and pulled out the charger and pluged it in. "Damn it, it's going to going to take a while to start up." Nio growled heading back to her shower. As she watched off Nio thought what could possibly be in Akumu file. "Is she a serial killer? Or maybe a regular assain? Or maybe just a plain kind of crazy girl?" Nio thought out loud pondering over everything. But then her toughts wondered to the chairmen. ( _She's really made at me... But what could be so bad about Akumu? It's not like she will hurt me_ ) Nio tought, she finished her shower and headed back to her room. Nio felt herself grow angry as she thought about the chairmen ( _what the hell?! I've done nothing but please her and followed her ordereds sinces the moment I was taken in by her! I didn't question or argue or nothing! I showed her my love openly and she slams it back in my face! So what the fuck is her problem?! I can be with Akumu if I want to be! Hell I want to be with her!)_ Nio thoughts overflowed; she checked on her tablet it was still charging.  
"Stupid tablet, whatever I don't need it today anyways; I'll check her file when I get back from class" Nio said, she sighed and looked at the clock the time read 6:20. It was still too early classes didn't start until 8:00, Nio shook her head and decided to head out anyway to get breakfast and clear her head. As Nio opened her door, she looked about the hallway and notice Akumu was leaving her room. ( _Why is she up so early_?) Akumu looked up when she heard Nio close the door. She smiled brightly at Nio and hurried over to her. Nio heart beat widly as she smiled back at Akumu.  
"Good morning Akumu, your up early did you need to see the principle again?" Nio asked, Akumu shook her head as she walked with Nio to the elvator.  
"Oh no nothing of the sort; I enjoy walking around the campus in the morning makes me feel free" Akumu she held her hand out to Nio who gladly took her hand in her own. Akumu smiled, showing her happiness clearly.  
" Is that so? I'm glad Akumu, but is your sister fine with that?" Nio asked, Akumu shoulders tensed up a bit.  
"No, my nee-chan does not care where I am in the morning it is just at night she wants me in the room again" Akumu stated like it was nothing. Nio felt unsure, she yet to meet this sister of Akumu's and she douted that Akumu would let her meet her. Nio shook it off ( _I'll find out soon enough once I read her file_ )  
"Would you like to join me for breakfast Akumu?" Nio asked, giving Akumu hand a gentle squeeze. Akumu tought it is over then nodded her head.  
"I would love to" Akumu smiled, leaning down and kissing Nio's cheek. Nio blushed but smiled all the same. She reached up and brushed some of Akumu hair off her shoulder and stock her cheek gently. Akumu leaned into her hand looking at Nio so kindly. ( _What could be so bad about this girl?_ ) Nio thought as she stood on her tip tose and kissed Akumu on her lips. Akumu kisses Nio back and pulled back before Nio could deepen the kiss. Akumu giggled at Nio disappointed look as she clicked the button to go down for the elvaotor to come up.  
"You know as much as I love to kiss you and hold your hand. Do you not think we should clear things up weather or not we are going to date?" Akumu asked, though she didn't let go of Nio's hand. Nio tought it over for a second, and kept her mind off of the chairmen not wanting the thought of her to change her mind.  
"Will I would like to go out with you Akumu but I'm not sure how you will feel about me." Nio said, the elvator doors beeped as the doors opened they stepped inside. Nio pressured the number for the main floor and leaned against the wall.  
"What do you mean Nio? You have told me about you nothing that you said will change my feeling for you." Akumu pulled on Nio hand pulling her into an embrace; she kissed Nio's forehead. " I very much want to be with you as will Nio" Nio pulled back a bit to look at Akumu.  
"But there also stuff I haven't told you and you haven't told me everything about you either," Nio pointed out, Akumu averted her eyes looking away from Nio.  
"Yes that is true," Akumu amatted, "I supposes I am afraid your opinion of me will change." Akumu grip and Nio's waist tightened; which made it slightly uncomfortable.  
"It's the same for me to Akumu," Nio said, she tried pulling back Akumu grip was tightened more her arms were pressing harder into Nio's sides. "Ah Akumu your kind hurting me," Nio squirmed trying harder to move away, but Akumu wouldn't loosen her grip. Nio could feel her sides starting to sting; Akumu face had no emotion to it she only started blankly at the wall behind Nio. "Akumu!" Nio yelled, this time Akumu snapped out of it and let go of Nio gasping.  
"Nio! I'm so sorry I did not mean to hurt you. They were watching us I foze up without thinking. Are you ok?" Akumu touched at Nio's waist, Nio gasped at the touch it hurt. ( _Holy crap she a lot stronger the she looks. Wait they were watching?_ ) Nio looked behind her but no one was there she looked up at the corners of the elvator but there were no cameras either. Nio looked back at Akumu, who still was foucsed on Nio's side.  
"I'm fine Akumu, there's no need to worry," Nio said unsure of herself, her ribgages hurt. "See I'm just fine,"Nio smiled, Akumu still looked worried then looked down at the floor.  
"I'm sorry Nio... That was a very bad thing I did to you," Akumu voice broke, she covered her face with hands. The elevator stopped and opened to the main floor. Nio wrapped her arm around Akumu shoulders leading her out of the elvator. "It ok Akumu you were just... Startled right? It's not like you wanted to hurt me," Nio bit lip trying to comfort her. Akumu peaked through her fingers to look at Nio's face. Akumu looked like a lost child afraid and wanting to hide, she shook her head slowly lowering hands away from her face.  
"Of course not, I never want to hurt you Nio,"Akumu tried to smile but it looked fourced and unnatural. Nio stood on tip tose leaning forward she kissed Akumu on her lips. Which Akumu gladly kissed her back, Nio felt her moved her hands down her waist and grabbed both of her hands. Nio pulled back setting back at her feet;  
"Then I forgive you Akumu; come on let go eat some breakfast," Nio let go of one of Akumu hand leading her out the door towards the dinning hall. ( _Who is this they people she keeps bring up randomly?)_ Nio wondered, she looked to Akumu who slow was going back to her usually happy self it made Nio smile.  
Nio stopped walking making Akumu stop as will, Nio pulled Akumu into her arms and hugged her closely. Akumu carefully slipped her arms around Nio avoiding putting to much pressure on her rib cage.  
Nio kissed Akumu cheek, "Akumu I want date you, I want to be with you and have you as my girlfriend," Nio's heart beat wildly she could feel her own cheeks heating up at her own braveness. ( _I don't care what's in her file, it won't change my feelings for her_ )  
Akumu smiled, and noded her head eagleryly "I would love to be you girlfriend Nio" Akumu lean in and kissed Nio sweetly. Nio's heart felt like it was doing back flips, ( _she said yes_!) as they broke from their kiss. Nio looked into Akumu eyes; her heart was beating so quickly she felt like it might stop. Akumu eyes seemed to glisten with tears, "I have never been happier then this moment Nio, thank you" Akumu kissed Nio lips again. As their lips moved with each other, Nio pulled back slightly.  
"It's the same for me Akuku, but you should know we both have to be honest to each other from here on" Nio said seriously, placing one finger at Akumu nose tapping lightly. Akumu sighed, leaning back and kissed Nio's finger.  
"I realize that, it will be difficult but I will be honest with you" Akumu looked worried, as though she wanted to take back what she said. Nio shook her head as they reached the door and pushed it open.  
"You don't need to worry so much, what could possibly change my feelings about you?" Nio questioned, she intwind their fingers as the walked down the path towards the dinning hall. Akumu hung her head,  
"Who I really am..." She whispered under her breath, Nio figured she hadn't meant to say it allowed so she choice not to question her on it. They walked down the path in slince for a bit; once they reached the dinnier Nio held the door open for Akumu. Once they got their food they found seats available by the window, as they took their seats Nio cleared her throat to break the tension.  
"Akumu?"  
She looked up from sipping her orange juice, her hair falling forward and covering her silver eye. "Yes?" She asked, pushing her hair back. Nio reached across the table and grabbed Akumu hair playing with the red ends.  
"What's your sister like? You don't often talk about her." Nio questioned, she kept her fouces on Akumu hair not wanting to look up. Akumu sighed, and watched Nio play with hair before she answered.  
"I should have known you would want to know about her" Akumu stated, not showing any signs of irration. "Will my nee-chan is protective of me; she does not like it when I make friends says it takes time away from her. She only want me to be friends with those she can see. She wants me to be in my room before sunset because she has assignments for me to do. If I do not do them she punishs me if I do them she leaves me alone." Akumu let out with a bit of frustration. Nio stopped playing with Akumu hair glancing up at her questioningly. Akumu looked into Nio's eye unfazed about what she had said. Nio mind swirled with questions, but before she could ask them Akumu spoke up."I'm not allowed to tell you my assignments; and I have told her about you, my interest in you at least" Akumu reached to Nio's hand that played with her hair and brought it to her lips kissing it. Nio watched it carefully she could feel Akumu hand shake a bit.  
"Why would you sister punish you for not doing your assignment?" Nio whispered she did not want to startle her. Akumu tensed but still answered all the same.  
"She says I have to, or I'll be hurt or she will hurt someone close to me"  
Nio was staring to hate this sister of Akumu more and more. ( _What a fucking bitch, does she fource Akumu to kill people_?) "Why not run away from her, your clear not happy being around her" Nio pointed out, she held onto Akumu hand tightly so she wouldn't pull away. Akumu eyes filled with sorrow.  
"Do you not think I have tried? I have tried to run away from my nee-chan for years and still I can never get away from her. I love my nee-chan, she my only family member. But I can not help being afraid of her." Akumu finished, she took her organe juice sipping more avoiding Nio's eyes now. Nio squeezed at Akumu hand to get her attention back. Akumu looked back up to her, the sorrow in eyes seem to left away when she felt Nio's touch.  
"You'll always have me here Akumu, I won't run away from you and I'm not afraid to stand up against your sister." Nio got up and moved her chair next to Akumu putting her arms around her. "I don't know what it is Akumu, but there a feeling deep inside me that tells me you hold a special place in my heart. Honestly it doesn't make complete senses to me but i know I can't ingnore the feeling," Akumu smiled the sadness left her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Nio's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Nio's lips meet Akumu's gently and slowly turned deeper. Nio pushed her tounge into Akumu mouth she could taste the organe juice she had been drinking. Their tounges circled each other, and Nio felt her own body tremble. Nio closed her mouth between Akumu tounge and sucked on it lightly which earned her a moan from the great beauty. Akumu suddenly pushed Nio away, sitting back covering her mouth. Nio feelings were hurt by the jester, before she could protest Akumu explained herself.  
"It is not as though I hate kissing you dear. But I do not believe we are in the most appropriate place from such an intense kiss" her cheeks burned crimson as she looked about the dinning hall; Nio did the same noticing they had caught the attention of a few other students with their kissing. Nio laughed a bit and hugged Akumu,  
"I'm sorry I guess I forgot were we where" Nio snuggled against Akumu neck giving a small kiss. Nio could feel Akumu laugh as will, as she leaned in more to whisper in her ear.  
"Maybe we could continue in your room tonight," Akumu suggested licking Nio's earlobe. Nio shudder and tightened her grip around her.  
"What about you sister?" She asked pulling back to look into her face. Akumu smiled winking at her.  
"I know a way to make her disappear for a day or so. I just do not use it often because she grows angry after words" Akumu reassured, Nio thought about and nodded her head leaning back in to whisper into her ear.  
"Then I would love to have you over" Nio purred niddling at Akumu's ear. Akumu gasped and pushed away again, giving a small glare,  
"I just told you not to so affectionate in public" Akumu smiled not really angry but there was a diffent warning in her tone. Nio grinned,  
"Alright alright I'll behave myself...until tonight" Nio licked her lips, the thoughts of what she would finally get to do excited her. Akumu laughed and pushed on Nio's shoulder playfully,  
"Go back to eating your food," Akumu said picking up her bagel with strawberry cream and nibbling at it. Nio did as she was told and went back to eating her muffin. ( _I wonder how far we'll go?)_  
As the girls fished their food, they walked hand in hand out of the dinning hall. Once they reached outside they took their time walking to the school building but as they neared Nio could see a larger crowed around the building she didn't reconive most of the people but then caught sight of the black class gathered to one side. Pulling Akumu with her who seemed to resent her a bit, but then walked a little slower then what Nio would have liked. Once they reached the group, their attention was focused in the front, Nio stood on her tip tose for a better look. In front of the main bulinding were the ploice and ambulance, the medical where crating out body bags. Nio paled at the sight, they brought out at least 6. ( _What the hell just happened?)_ Nio thought as she leaned against Akumu; she pulled out her phone to check for any messages. Nothing. Nio was left in the blind yet again, ( _why hasn't the chairmen told me anything or does she not know yet?)_ Akumu moved closer to Nio and hugged her tightly, Nio looked up to her new lover wondering why she looked so sad. But then again for the black class seeing something or someone dead was normal as walking up in the morning. ( _But she doesn't know any of them, why would she care about some strangers?_ )  
"Our teacher among them, Ataru Mizorgi" a voice spoke up. Nio looked to Suzu, as did everyone else. Nio looked about the crowed and the only once that were missing where Takechi and Shiena. Nio looked back to Suzu,  
"How do you know that?" Nio questioned, Nio could hear Haru being to cry holding tightly on to Tokauku and hidding her face in her shoulder.  
"Haru found his body-"  
"Shh! Not here you idiots we need to go somewhere else!" Isuke hissed at everyone. Nio nodded her head agreeing; she looked at her phone again there was a massage this time from the chairmen. Nio tucked her phone away, and looked back to Akumu she watching the medics put away the bodies. Nio turned to the group and whispered quietly,  
"Meet at secret room, in 15min) Nio addresses the crowd firmly. "Kouko, can you please informer Shiena and Takechi?" Nio looked to Kouko, raising any eyebrow.  
Kouko was foucsed on Akumu, she looked like she wanted to talk with her. "Kouko?" Nio asked again breaking the attention on Akumu.  
"Yes I'll inform them." Kouko turned away and held onto Suzu arm as she pulled her away. Nio watched at the group left little but little as not to bring attention to themselves.  
"Who would be stuipd enough to kill here?" Haruki asked, as she draped her arm around Isuke shoulder. Isuke quicky elbowed her side Haruki granted from the sudden pain.  
"Idiot! You not here?!" She growled in a whisper.  
"Sorry" Haruki sighed, and kissed Isuke cheek which made Isuke cheeks flash red.  
"Let go have some tea Mahiru" Sumireko said, entwined her fingers through the fragile girl hand. Mahiru simple noded as they walked away.  
"How could anyone kill such an innocent person?" Chitaru growled, she sounded very angry as she walked off with Hitsugi practically dragging the girl besides her.  
"Maybe he wasn't as innocent as we thought; people can be more deceiving then they look" Hitsuhi suggested, but it didn't seem like Chitaru was listening she continued ranting off.  
Takouk and Haru where the last to leave, Haru eyes were blood shot and puffy from the crying she done over their teacher.  
"Poor sensi, he didn't deserve to die." Haru said her voice sounding choked and sad. Haru covered her face with her hands as they walked away slowly. Takouko held on to Haru waist keeping silent; probably didn't know how to comfort her.  
Nio looked to Akumu, she was staring off in the distance again. Nio looked away for a moment and watched as paramedics drove away; the police stayed behind blocking the area with yellow tape.  
"Where is it that we must meet Nio?" Akumu asked grabbing Nio's attention. Nio looked back at her and pointed to building in which the black class first meet.  
"It's over there, mind giving me a second? I got a call I need to return." Nio asked letting Akumu's hand go. Akumu smiled and nodded,  
"I will walk ahead while you make your call," she said as she walked away towards the other building. Nio waited a few more minutes until Akumu was a good distance away. Nio grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called the chairmen right away. The phone only ringed once,  
"who did it?" The chairmen questioned right away. Nio sighed, and slumped a bit.  
"I don't know yet, but I told the black class to meet up so we can find out who did it." Nio said, as she began to walk down the path. Nio watched as Akumu hair swung side to side, the red at the ends of her hair were such a nice touch.  
"Good, and Nio"  
"Yes chairmen?"  
"I aplloigies for my behavior from earlier. I just worry for you safety, I am your caretaker after all" the chairmen whispered the last part. Nio heart flet faint, the chairmen was never one to so say sorry. But the the chairmen words confused her,  
"My safety? But Akumu is harmless as a mouse. She won't hurt me, you can't honestly think she want to hurt me" Nio questined, Akumu had stopped walking and was looking off to the side shacking her head. She looked as though she was talking to herself. ( _Might be worried about being alone with a recent murderer_.)  
"Did you not read the file I sent you?" She questioned sounding suspicious. Nio shook her head,  
"No I haven't yet but I will once I get back to my room." Nio said, Akumu was still talking to herself but she was to far away for Nio to pick up on anything she was saying.  
"Then as soon as you get back to your room read the file." The chairmen instead and hung up. Nio sighed, ( _Akumu how fucked up are you?)_ she wondered then jogged a bit to catch up to Akumu. Akumu was singing to herself the same creepy lullaby her sister had taught her. "Hey Akumu, sorry about that the call was important." Nio reached her and grabbed her hand. Akumu smiled and shook her head slightly,  
"Oh no you are just fine. Nio if I may ask are you an assain like the rest of the class?" Akumu asked, her expertion still with no sign of emotions. Nio bit her lip depbating if she should tell her, though she remembered they had promised to be honest with each other.  
"Will, yes I am but only kill when I'm assained a person. But you should know Haru is the same like you she isn't an assain." Nio reasuressed, she watched for Akumu reaction. She only nodded her head in understanding but then smiled sadly,  
"You believe I am not an assain?" Akumu asked, that made Nio stop looking into her eyes, Akumu's eye filled with regret. Nio stumbled on her words as she tried to speak,  
"You're an assain?" She whispered, Nio voice was so low that she was sure if Akumu even head her. Though she had, Akumu noded her head and looked forward away from Nio's face.  
"Yes, I am but I do it for good reason" Akumu grip tightened around Nio's hand. Nio looked down to the ground. In a way Nio expected the answer but she would push the idea a way on account of how kind and innocent Akumu was or at least acted.  
"What's your reason?" Nio asked trying to sound nonchalant like the answer wouldn't bother her. Akumu shifted slightly and walked forward tugged on Nio as she did.  
"If I don't kill an other person, they will punish me ," Akumu answered, Nio looked over to her Akumu was trying to remain calm but she looked like wanted to cry. When she looked forward again they had reached their distinction; Nio reached out and opened the door for them.  
"Who is they?" Nio asked, she pulled Akumu into a near by abandon classroom. Akumu stiffened at the question, Nio grabbed her by her waist and forced her to sit down on the large disk. Nio held Akumu wrist down at each of her sides making sure Akumu couldn't run away. Akumu looked nervous she tried to wiggle away but failed she sighed and looked into Nio's eyes.  
"You would not believe me if I told you" Akumu said sadly, she leaned forward and kissed Nio's lips. Nio felt like melting into the kiss but knew all to will it was a way to distract her. Nio pulled back enough to get Akumu off her lips. Nio shook her head at her smiling,  
"I won't let you distract me Akumu, remember we said we would be honest with each other?" Nio questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, Akumu looked away. Nio eyes wondered down towards Akumu breast, Nio licked her lips slowly. Nio could feel herself wanting to damenate the girl more, pining her to a desk and having her breat praically in Nio's face was taunting.  
Nio shook herself trying to control her attraction for the girl. Akumu noticed Nio's struggle, she smiled whickedly and arched her back pressing her breast against Nio face. ( _Damn it! Why didn't I grab her from behind?!)_ Nio growled to herself her hold on Akumu wrist losing. Akumu moved her hands behind Nio's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips smashed together, and tongues meet as they swirled around each other. Nio grabbed Akumu waist and pulled more into her, she could feel Akumu wrapping her legs around Nio's hips to pull her in more. Nio pressed her tongue into Akumu's mouth demanding for more of her saliva. Akumu happily obeyed and made Nio title her head back as their mixed saliva dripped into Nio's mouth. Nio drank it hungrily, her legs starting to feel like jello. Akumu broke away first trying to catch her breath, Nio did the same. Akumu legs dropped from Nio's hips though she still kept her hand tangled in Nio's short blond hair. Akumu laughed quietly as she leaned her forehead against Nio's,  
"I thought you said you would not let me distract you?" She teased, licking Nio's earlobes; Nio mental cursed the teenaged body and its demand for sex. Nio sighed, and pulled away from Akumu lips. Before she could question Akumu again, Akumu placed a finger over her mouth to silents her. "I will tell you what you want to know Nio, however it will come at a price" she said seriously, Akumu traced Nio nose brige down to her lips.  
"What kind of price?" Nio asked as she took Akumu finger in her mouth, licking and sucking a bit. Which made Akumu blush from the sight, but only licked her own lips.  
" If want my information you need to make love to me first and you have to make me orgasm" Akumu simply stated as though talking about sex was no big deal. Nio cheek flushed red, as she released Akumu finger from her mouth who quickly sucked at the wet finger.  
"But it will be my first time," Nio said, blushing more then she wanted to Akumu smiled whickedly and reached out grabbing Nio's breast giving a squeeze. Nio gasped slight but didn't pull away.  
"Then we will have to keep making love until you do," she grinned, then leaned down and kissed Nio's lips taking her bottom lip and nibbling gently.  
"Wow"  
Both girl broke from their kiss to look over and see Haruki grinning at them. Nio tried to clam her blush and moved back a little more; helping Akumu off the disk.  
"I knew there was something going between you to," Haruki giggled, she was chewing on a strawberry pocky. Her hand resting behind her head she whinked at Nio. "You got a really nice catch"  
Nio blushed redden as she tried wave it off,"Will um yes," Nio felt iratted with herself being embarssed from being discovered from lip locking with laughed, and turned away, walking out the classroom though she called back,  
"Isuke owes me $20 thanks you guys; she thought you were just being a creepy stalker" Haruki kept laughing as she walked away. Nio fixed her clothes as will as Akumu; once they fixed themselves they walked out down the hall.  
"I can't believe they were betting on us" Nio grumbled still a bit embarssed, Akumu giggled and grabbed Nio's hand.  
"They would have found out one way or the other," Akumu pulled Nio's hand to her mouth kissing it softly. Nio smiled and bumped her hips against hers.  
"Yeah i guess your right" Nio pulled gentle pulled on Akumu bring her down for anther quick kiss.

 **Was it worth the wait ? I hope so, if I'm not to busy i'll post the next chapter on Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The new chapter here! ha sorry for the wait and yes its short but the next one will be... tasteful;) Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: BLOODY SCENE COMING UP**

 **I DONT OWN AKUMA NO RIDDLE**

CHAPTER 9

Once they entered the room they waited for the others to show up. Akumu sat down in a chair while Nio happily sat in her lap. Haruki and Isuke sat to the side talking amongst themselves. Nio choices to leave them alone as they spoke and Nio started to play with Akumu hair braiding one side in a French braid. Akumu meanwhile sat still and gave Nio small kisses along the side of her jaw. The next pairing to come in were Sumireko and Mahiru; when they came in Sumireko was surprised at Akumu and Nio closeness but choices to say nothing. Though something that did make her and the rest of the group gasp was Mahiru stepping away from Sumireko and running up to Akumu.  
"Good morning Akumu," she said without a stutter though she half hid behind her hair she smiled at Akumu. Nio looked back at Akumu surprised at Mahiru smiled at her and held out her hand to her which Mahiru took gladly gave a squeeze.  
"Good morning to you Mahiru and Shinya" Akumu replaid, Mahiru smiled at her and skipped away to Sumireko side again holding her hand. Sumireko stared daggers at Akumu she looked furious; Mahiru was only ever comfortable with Sumireko and now this new girl she treated her like her bestfriend. Nio watched as Akumu looked back at Sumireko calmly she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Nio.  
"My word Akumu I hope you do not plan on taking MY girlfriend from me," Sumireko smiles in a creepy challenging way she hugged onto Mahiru wrapping her arm tightly around her. Mahiru blushed the small smile she had on her lips dropped away; from hearing the tension in her lover voices. Mahiru tried to speak but she stuttered so badly no one could understand her.  
"To what reason would you believe such a thing?" Akumu questioned turned the seat slightly facing Sumireko, Nio held on to Akumu thighs as she moved so quickly almost dropping her. Akumu noticed and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
"My little duckling has shown more courage around you then when she first meet me" Sumireko hissed. ( _This is getting ugly really quick_ ) Nio thought she tried to figure out a away to stop a potential fight but couldn't help being curious to hear Akumu reply.  
"Damn should we stop them?" Haruki whispered to Isuke. Isuke looked excited to see what will happen next, she light smacked Haruki arm,  
"Of course not! This the most fun I've had sense we returned! Will this and the recent murder" Isuke whispered back her eyes flicking between the two.  
"Your duckling? What a fitting pet name for Mahrui and Shinya" Akumu kept her voice even and unchanged it was diffently pissing off the formal young median.  
"How does something like you know about Shinya!" Sumireko yelled, Mahrui shrunk in Sumireko arms; she didn't like yelling.  
"I know about both of them because I knew both of them before I came here," Akumu started to play with Nio's hair, "and do lower your voice, Mahrui hates loud noises or do you not know her as will as you believe?" Akumu asked challenging, Nio could practically feel the burning anger that was coming from Sumireko.

She moved Mahrui to the side and made her way towards Akumu; Akumu grabbed Nio by her waist and setting her to the side just Sumireko fist flew at Akumu face. Akumu douged it swiftly, almost in dance move. Sumireko tries again but failed as Akumu spun away and around Sumireko. Sumireko turned sharply aiming towards Akumu midsection, but this time Akumu caught her first in her hand.  
"How unladylike I thought you had a more reasonable sense of mind Hinabusa," Akumu shook her head at her, Sumireko still angry tried to yank her hand away but couldn't she used her free hand to try to hit Akumu again but the same time as the first Akumu caught her grip. Nio watched in amazement at the little effort Akumu did to control Sumireko who was not all human. Akumu red and silver eyes glowed brightly and she smiled wickedly it scared Nio slightly. Akumu then out of no where released Sumireko hands making Sumireko lose her balance and fall into Akumu waiting arms. Akumu grabbed her in a tight hug Sumireko tried to fight her off clawing at Akumu back. But Akumu didn't let go, she leaned down and whispered something into Sumireko ear. Sumireko stopped fighting and listened to whatever Akumu was telling her; Akumu voices was to low for Nio to hear it frustrated her.  
Akumu pulled back and smiled at Sumireko, but she let go of her and stepped back kicking Sumireko in the middle of her stomach. Sumireko flew back slamming against the wall she clutched at her belly, she looked like she was in pain. Sumireko got up quickly getting ready to go after Akumu again but then Mahrui stepped in the way and flung her arms around Sumireko neck.  
"That's enough! Hasn't there been enough blood shed today!" A husky voice yelled everyone looked back to see Chitaru shacking with rage. She glared at Akumu, Akumu smiled gently at her.  
"Yes there was been to much blood spilled; forgive me Hinabusa I allowed my playful side come out," Akumu brushed down her clothes and walked towards Sumireko; who now had calmed down thanks to Mahrui. Akumu held her hand out to Sumireko, Sumireko looked at Akumu curiously but all the same she took her hand and shook it.  
"Yes course we all make mistakes," Sumireko half growled and purred, it didn't appear she would forgive Akumu anytime soon. Akumu nodded her head and turned to Mahrui,  
"I hope you will forgive me as will Mahrui; it is was shameful of me to hurt your lover that way," Akumu offered Mahrui her hand, Mahrui took her hand and shook it gently.  
Mahrui smiled at her,  
"You've helped me out so much in the past how can I not?" Mahrui let got of Akumu hand and started to pull her girlfriend to the side to sit down with her. They quitly talked to themselves. Akumu turned back and walked to Chitaru and bowed to her slightly. Chitaru blushed, and out of no where Hitsugi appeared from behind her; Hitsugi smiled at Akumu with her pink teddy bear in her arms she pushed it forward making it give Akumu a kiss on her cheek.  
"We forgive you to Akumu," Hitsugi answered for the both of them, then moved aside finding their own seats. Akumu walked back to Nio's side and sat down again; she grabbed Nio hand and pulled her to her lap once again. Nio hestained a little but sat down on Akumu lap; who wrapped her arms around Nio's waist. Nio looked down and gasped, in the middle of Akumu's hand were dark purple and blue bruises. Nio grabbed them quicky exmaining them. ( _It must have been from when she caught Sumireko fists_ )  
"Are you ok?" Nio asked worriedly, she turned side ways to look at her. Akumu nodded smiling,  
"Oh yes I'm quite fine," Akumu nuzzled Nio's neck.  
"But the bruises" Nio pressed, as if to prove a point she pocked her bruises a little hard then nessary but Akumu didn't cry out.  
"Nio, I am no stranger when it comes to pain," Akumu shrugged she shoulders like it was nothing. Nio wanted to question her more on it until the rest the class arrived. Toauku's her arms where still wrapped around a blood shot and puffed eyed Haru who was doing her best to comfort her. Suzu and Kouko leaned against the wall and talked quietly. The last ones to come in where Takechi and Shiena, Takechi was in her usually mood but avoided looking towards Akumu and Nio. Though Shiena was not the same she was glaring daggers at Akumu but she didn't say anything. Nio got off Akumu lap to stand tall and to address the class seriously,  
"What happened today was unforgivable; whomever killed Ataru Mizorgi was wrong," Nio glared at everyone "I know for certain that sensi was nothing more then an ordinary man who didn't deserve death and of course none of the other people as will" Nio pulled out her phone and contected it to the large screen in the room for everyone to see. Nio flipped through files finding the one the chairmen had sent to her. These files where gathered from the police themselves, Nio selected the case of recent murder, bring up 6 profiles of different people including there former sensi. Everyone watched the screen as the six faces of the people that were murder where put side by side; there was a total of 4 females and 2 males. Nio could hear Haru sniffle and looked to see she had covered her eyes. Nio wondered what on earth did she see to have her so upset; she hated that she would have to press her for information after the meeting. Nio looked back to the screen,  
"The next pictures that will be shown of the crime scene, far warning it may be bloody" Nio warned as she opened the file her stomach curled at the sight on her screen; she had to swallow the bile raising in the back her throat as she set the pictures on the screen. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.  
"Oh my god," Chitaru looked away and covered Hitsugies eyes. Hitsugi leaned into Chitaru protive arms.  
"Will that's different," Isuke commented, though she reached over and grabbed Haruki hand in her's. "I wouldn't want to do something so bloody,"  
Haruki turned away from the image she was shacking her head,  
"That is beyond cruel"  
Kouko face was still but she lost some of the color on her face and had grabbed on to her Rosiary tightly her knuckles turning white.  
"Disciple," Suzu mattered, looking away as will, she looked over at Akumu glaring at her.  
"Don't look Haru," Tokaku demand even adding her hands over Haru eyes. Tokaku looked at the screen still not showing any emotion of disgust or other why's.  
"I think it's kinda hot," Takechi whispers towards Shiena whose back was turned from the screen her hand covering over her mouth.  
" I think I'm going to throw up," Shiena said, sweat starting to form at her brow.  
"Mahrui, do not look it will give you nightmares," Semireko rubbed small circles on her back, Mahrui nodded and looked down at her hands fiddling with them.  
Nio looked away from them towards Akumu, she hadn't said anything. Her face was still and she was exmaining each picture. Nio turned away from her towards the screen again, what she see disgusted even her. The murdered victims where hanging upside down from wires tied to each of their each of there toes. Cuts along the wrist and one long line in the middle of the body to their belly button all the way down to the neck was cut open. The skin held back with long niddles showing their insides dripping out. Their hands were sewn together in praying position their hands wrapped around their hearts and each victims eyes are gorgeous out or pulled out. Nio cleared her throat getting everyone's attention; Nio remand clam and collected.  
"Judging from your reactions is it safe to say none of you were responsible?" Nio questioned, watching all of the class black seeing if anyone was tense in anyway. But most of the Black class refused to even look at the screen for longer than a minute they turned away.  
"Do you have any idea who did this?" Asked Shiena, who eyed Akumu. Nio stepped in her line of vision blocking Akumu from her sight. Nio glared at Shiena, challenging her to say something about Akumu. Shiena glared back briefly and turned to Takechi whispering in her ear.  
"If I had to guess who could have done this, I would assume Takechi after all considering her history," Nio judge glancing at Takechi, eveyone else did the same. Takechi held her hands up in a defensive manner.  
"Hey it wasn't me, though I wish I had," Takechi licked her lips as she examined the pictures again. "But I'm laying low, I'm not stuipd enough to kill here." She protested glaring at everyone watching her. Some skinniered not believing her making criticism at her so called inccoents.  
"It couldn't have been Otoya she been with me" Shiena deafened, trying to protect Otoya even stepping in front of her.  
"Shiena-chan" Takechi whispered, surprised at her gesture to defend.  
"You been with her for 3 weeks the WHOLE time?" Nio questioned, from the police files, they determined they were killed in 3weeks time, the most recent was one from four days ago a young women only 20 years old. Sensi file said he died since the time he hadn't showed up to the classroom. Shiena flushed and looked away shaking her head,  
"No... Not all the time." She mumbled iratted, but then looked up and pointed at Akumu. "What about you Utsukuahi?" You been here for a month already haven't you?"  
"This kinda exciting," Haurki whispered to Isuke who shhed her to be quite. The class looked back to Akumu, who kept calm she was still watching the screen. She turned to look at Shiena and smiled at her,  
"Yes I have been here for a month now, but I do not understand why you would assume it was me?" Akumu questioned Shiena. Nio looked back to Shiena who puffed up her chest like a roster.  
"Will none of us clear didn't do it, your new and you call yourself an assain like you were the same as everyone" Shiena pushed and even stepped forward making her way towards Akumu. Akumu raised an eyebrow at her questioningly she stood from her seat facing Shiena full on; Shiena hesitated but didn't step down.  
"I call myself an assassin? I am an assassin just as you are Shiena" Akumu moved slowly to Shiena anyone could Shiena shacking but still stood her ground she was either really brave or rather stupid. Nio stepped between them, ( _this is going to far_ ) she held her hand up at both girls.  
"That's enough the rest will be discussed privately through me in a separate room!" Nio demanded. Both girls stopped and moved back at Nio's command. The groups sighed in irration at having to be questioned and from Nio interrupting a heated fight. Nio shook her head at them "stay in this room, all of your, and Chitaur your first; fallow me and you two behave yourself" Nio addresses Akumu and Shiena. Chitaur kissed Hitsugi forehead and fallowed Nio out of the room.( _this is going to be a long day_ )

"I just don't understand why anyone would do such a thing" Chitaru said as they say down in the room Nio was in not to long ago. Nio shrugged her shoulders,  
"Not sure myself but your an assain though?" Nio asked, Chitaru shrugged but nodded,  
"Will yes but I rarely do it and I would never kill someone in such a tormenting way," Chitaru deafened herself, Nio nodded typing notes on her phone( _I really wish I had my tablet instead_ ).  
"If it wasn't you then who do you think it was?" Nio asked, looking up at her Chitaru who sat there thinking it over.  
"If I would have to guess I would have to say Takechi Otoya, she is a serial killer," Nio nodded her head in understanding typing down on her phone.  
"Yes I feel the same way," Nio said, "you can leave now, please send Haruki in,"  
Chitaru left and Nio sighed, almost everyone's oppion was the same. Many believed it was Otoya, and it felt like Nio would have to punish Takechi for discrasing the school grounds. Sheina was a pain in the ass with all her show talk of how she knew it was Akumu, and Nio had to force her out the door to make her shut up. Once she reached Takechi, Nio almost felt like skipping over her but then again it would be entertaining to hear her defend herself. Takechi came in, and playfully trapped Mahiru in her hurry to get out and away from Nio. Mahiru hung her head visibly shacking from fear. She tried speaking but not a sound came out.  
"Hello frightened little mouse," Takechi teased, Mahiru dunked under her arm quickly and ran off. Takechi pouted and made her way inside towards Nio.  
"You know I really didn't do it," she said sitting down in front of Nio, Nio glared at her Takechi who only smiled back. "Though I should say I wish it was, I would have had a massive orgasm for days," she licked her lips hungrily. Nio cringe at her words she cleared her throat ignoring her comment.  
"If it wasn't you then who could it have been?" Nio questioned, Nio looked up at her annoyed. But of course Nio only smiled to hide her annoys at her. Takechi shifted forward into Nio personal space,  
"I think it's your crazy new girlfriend" she smiled but she looked afraid, Nio lifted an eyebrow,  
"How could it be Akumu when your the one who likes to cut people up," she protested, Nio didn't want to think her new girlfriend could be resonance for something so inuhumane. Takechi huffed, then out of no where stood and lefted her shift."what the hell-" Nio stoped looked at Takechi side, it was badly bursied with purple and green coloring in the center of the bursie where four small slashs, made with a thin knife.  
"Your bitch of a girl did this to me," Takechi leaned forward and pocked at her own wound. She whinced, "it still hurts to, still think your girl is innocent" she demanded. Nio smiled whickedly,  
"If I remember right you were beging a bother to Akumu; she was just putting you in your place that doesn't prove anything," Nio stated calmly, she yanked her shirt back down.  
"So what? I was looking to get my fix that's it. She could have said no," Takechi sat back down crossing her arms over her chest. Nio leaned forward and grabbed Takechi by her shirt yanking her forward.  
"A monster like you doesn't give a damn about a girl saying no," she hissed, Takechi trembled in Nio's touch though it didn't stop her from speaking,  
"If I'm a monster then your girlfriend is psychotic demon," she whispered, Nio growled and shoved Takechi away.  
"Send Suzu in and get out of my sight,"  
Nio tossed Takechi back and watched the screen of her phone as Takechi ran out the room. Nio rubbed her temples ( _did Akumu really do that to Takechi? The four straight lines looked like a clean smooth cut like they where done by a thin knives)_  
"You must have it hard dear," Nio looked up to see Suzu had came in. Though she didn't sit down. Nio was about to ask her to sit but then she added "I would rather make this quick, I know for certain that it was Akumu who did the murders"  
"Why do you assume it's her?" Nio questioned taken a back at Suzu broad statement. (That's two for Akumu but 7 for Takechi).  
"I just know it's her, I've worked with her before and no you may not ask me how I worked with her I'm under oath not to say," Suzu said calmly examining her nails, she looked up at Nio and smiled simply "if I were you I wouldn't get any more involved with her it really is a very bad decision" Suzu turned around and started to walk away and called over her shoulder " I will be kind enough to give you a hint about her, for a good amount of her life she was surrounded in darkness just like Mahrui," Nio sat there stuned, ( _she was caged up? But by who?)_  
"Send Haru in next!" Nio yelled quickly, ( _that's it I've had enough of the secrets I'm reading her file TONIGHT and I'm not letting Akumu stop me_ ) there was knock on the door Nio looked up to see Haru and Tokaku. Nio frowned "I said only Haru," Tokaku shot her a warning glare, she held Haru hand as they walked inside and sat down. Nio sighed not bothering to separate the two, " fine then Haru, who do you think did it," Haru looked up hey eyes where no long red but she still looked sad.  
"I hate so say it... But I think it was Takechi, she done stuff like this before," Haru whispered. Tokaku rubbed her back soothingly, ( _she to sweet to be here... Poor Haru_ ) Nio felt like kicking herself for what she had to ask next.  
"How did you find sensi body?" She asked keeping her eyes only on Haru ignoring Tokaku glare. Haru flinched at the question and a single tear fill from her eye.  
"You'd don't have to answer Haru," Tokaku whispered gently. Haru shook her head,  
"No it's ok, Takechi shouldn't stay here for what she did." Haru took a deep breath and looked Nio straight in the eyes. "Me and Tokaku were playing and I was hiding will Tokaku would try to find me" Nio shot a questioning look at Tokaku but she turned away from Nio gaze a light blush on her cheeks.  
"When Tokauku came close to finding me I ran down to the basement to hide." Haru paused taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, "in my hurry to hide from her I went further in the basement and found an empty room. I went in but because I was moving so fast I slipped... I landed in what I thought was water..." Haru voice corked and she shook her head looking to Tokauku to help. "When I looked closer I saw it was blood," tears fill from her eyes again.  
"I heard Haru screaming and I ran to where she was; when I got to the room Haru ran into to me terrified." Tokauku continued, holding Haru hand. "I told Haru to stay outside of the room and checked from myself and found the six bodies. Some of them have been there for longer and the more recent one was a female," Tokauku finished, Haru buried her face into girlfriend shoulder. Nio could hear her soft sobbing. Nio nodded her head,  
"Alright thank you," Nio typed up what they said and looked up at the pair as they made their way towards the door. Tokauku looked back,  
"I have a feeling it was Akumu who did it," she said and left the room. Nio rubbed her temples ( _this is getting more frustrating by the minute_ ) Nio didn't want to have to see the last person. The last person was Akumu and she had a feeling Akumu would try to play with her instead of answering her questions. Nio felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind, she quickly tried to shove away or kick the chair between them. But then the person grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back.  
"My someone is on edge," the familiar voice whispered near her ear. Nio relaxed when she realized it was only Akumu, her hair had fallen forward and tickles the side of Nio's cheek. Akumu kissed the back of her neck and let her go, Nio turned around and wrapped her arms around Akumu burying her face in her girlfriend's breasts.  
"You have no idea, it seems like I'll have to chase Takechi away," Nio said looking up at Akumi who smiled. Akumu slipped her hand into Nio's hair and ran her fingers through it,  
"Is that so? Have the others made the same choose?" Akumu asked leaning down stealing kiss from Nio's lips. Nio pulled back a bit not wanting to get sucked in and forgetting her task again. ( _Stay focused! Don't fall into her tricks_!) Nio mental yelled at herself.  
"Yes 7 of the girls believe it was Takechi" Nio looked carefully too see if Akumu behavior would change, her eyes seemed to darken,  
"And the rest?" Akumu asked, she played with Nio's short hair again. Nio hesitated wondering if it would be a smart move or not,  
"5 of them think it's you" Nio whispered, Akumu eyes sparked a bit and her smile turned dark,  
"And what about you Nio?" Akumu asked, the hands playing in her hair rested behind her head pulling Nio in close. Nio didn't resist but leaned forward more,  
"I don't believe it was you it had to be Takechi," Nio closed her eyes, and Akumu kissed her lips roughly even biting down on Nio's lip hard enough to bring some blood just like the last time. Nio gasped at the pain but continued the kiss. Nio fourced her tongue into Akumu mouth and played with her tongue. Akumu hands wondered down to Nio's hips and pulled into her harder. Nio grabbed Akumu tongue in her mouth and sucked on it, Akumu managed to moan a little. They broke away from their kiss gasping for air. They started into each other eyes for a moment Akumu leaned down and traced the outline of Nio's lips. ( _So much for staying focused_ ) Nio thought.  
"Make me orgasm Nio, and I will tell you every thing you want to know about me," Akumu licked her lips again and kissed her lightly. Nio legs trembled,  
"Let's go to my room first, I have to show you something about me," Nio whispered back.

 **I hope it this chapter keeps your interest! look forward to the next chapter, and remember reviews are always nice :)**

 **Oh, was kind of out of it when I was editing this so if I missed something my bad!**


	10. Chapter 10

_You guys are way overdue for a new chapter! lol sorry but here it is guys hope you enjoy and oh heads up it will take longer for the next chapter expect chapter 11 on December 15th, only have 2 weeks of classes left and need to study! but hey after that the chapters will be posted faster! look forwarded to it :) Remember to review! Always a great motivator!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CHAPTER 10

Once the new couple had made it to Nio's room; Akumu practically pounced Nio kissing her roughly and egerly. Nio held her closer letting Akumu tongue into her own mouth. They slowly made there way to the bed, Nio felt the bed hit the back of her knees, she allowed themselves to fall down Nio made sure to keep Akumu on top. Akumu hands slowly wonder down her body and moved to the buttons on Nio's uniform. Nio quickly broke away from the kiss and grabbed her hands to stop her. "Wait, remember how I told you I had to show you something?" Akumu nodded her head, Nio sighed and sat up pushing Akumu off of her. "I have marks all over my body and there not exactly normal," Nio whispered looked down ( _I hope she doesn't change her mind_ ) Akumu kissed her lips lightly.  
"I have marks as will" Akumu pulled back smiling, she moved her sleeve up and Nio gasped. On Akumu arm were multiple scares clean blade cuts up and down her arm and on her wrist were dark scares. Nio reached out and touched them _(is it wrong for me to feel kinda turned on?)_ she wondered.  
"Why would you do this to yourself?" Nio asked, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm to her lips kissing the scares. Akumu blushed lightly and leaned more into Nio,  
"It's something I have to do and what about your marks?" Akumu asked, leaning down kissing her lips again. Nio pulled back again, she sighed looked down she started to unbutton her shirt. Akumu reached out and stopped her hands. "Let me do it," Akumu said pushing Nio's hands down, and resumed to unbotton her blouse. Nio looked away, once Akumu opened her shirt and pushed it back Nio's shirt slowly slipping off her shoulders. Akumu didn't react right away once she saw Nio's bird tattoos. Akumu reached out and traced the tattoo on her chest. "Will this is not what I expected," she said softly, Nio shivered at her light touch.  
"I'm sorry," Nio said softly, Akumu looked up at her smiling,  
"Do not be sorry, this marks are you are they not?" She asked leaning down kissing Nio's cheats. She reached behind Nio and unhooked her bra, Nio shivered once the cold air touched her bare chests. Akumu continued to remove Nio clothing little by little tracing all over Nio's body not afraid of Nio's tattoos. Akumu would kiss each new tattoo as she saw them and her tounge licked one of the tattoos on her rib cage. Nio breath caught in her throat once she was only in her panties. Nio grabbed her hands before she could remove her last clothing. Akumu looked confused at her and slightly hurt,  
"It's embarrassing to be the only one naked," Nio said softly, Akumu laughed and pulled away she nodded her head,  
"Yes I suppose it is," Akumu pulled her shirt over her head and tossed the shirt in some random direction. Nio watched as Akumu slowly removed her clothing but as she did Nio saw more scares on her body. On her arms, her hips, and the inside of her thighs Nio moved forward and kissed the scares on her hips. ( _Why would she want to hurt herself like this so much?)_ Akumu moaned when she felt Nio's lips on her skin. Nio noticed her flush it felt cold even though she herself felt like she was burning up. Nio licked up the middle of her body and Akumu arched her back. Her hand wondering behind her to undo the bra she still had on. Akumu pulled away quickly,  
"Wait I almost forgot I have to make sure my nee-chan stays away. It is after sunset" Akumu said reaching into her bra.  
"What do you mean?" Nio asked confused ( _did she keep her phone in her bra?)_ but then Nio was shocked to see Akumu pull out a single pill. Akumu placed it into her mouth and swallowed, she pulled off her bra and her chest was in full view. Nio wanted to grab onto her harden nipples but watching Akumu take that pill made her mind spin. "Why-" Nio started but Akumu kissed her deeply stopping her from speaking she pulled back and traced her lips with the tip of her finger.  
"Make me cum and I will tell you everything AFTER we have sex," Akumu whispered taking Nio's bottom lip in her own and bitting down. Nio moaned and arms snaked behind her back pulling her close. ( _The questions can wait but my body can't)_  
Akumu pulled back from the kiss and slowly licked down to Nio's throat, she sank her teeth in and sucked roughly. Nio gasped at both the pain and pleasure that crossed through her body, she could feel her center heating up from desire. Nio back arched and Akumu kissed down to her harden nipples, her lips closing around the erotic bud and sucked. Nio moaned from the senation her nails digging into Akumu back. Akumu used one hand to pinch Nio's nipple while the other hand slowly moved down to rest her hand on the middle of her wet center. Her middle finger rubed at Nio's outlet lips, stroking slowly the sensation made Nio body tremble. Nio moans echoed in the room as Akumu pinched at her cilt.  
"Please Akumu, don't tease" she gasped, Akumu smiled pulling back she licked her lips and kisses down the middle of Nio's body towards to the edge of her panties. Nio could feel Akumu pulling down her panties, she kissed the inside of Nio's thighs once Nio's panties were off.  
"You are dripping with lust my darling," Akumu purred, Nio watched as Akumu hand reached to her center. Nio could feel her own body trembling with desire she wanted to shove her pussy against Akumu's teasing hand. Akumu bent down to Nio's pussy and licked slowly from her cilt to her outter her lips. Nio gasped, she felt as though her body was going to melt. Akumu closed her mouth around Nio's wetness, and began to suck Nio let out a loud moan, without thinking she grabbed the back of Akumu head pushing her further into her. Akumu's teeth grazed her bud, as her tounge made its way inside Nio's pussy.  
"Ah! Akumu!" Nio gasped( _oh god I never thought having someone tongue in you could feel so good!_ ) Akumu tounge swirled inside of Nio occasionally pulling out and going back inside. Nio body trembled at the tingling feel danced over her. Akumu pulled out her tounge a small trail of sliver still contacted to the eager pussy. Akumu slippied her finger inside Nio's pussy, Nio moaned with delight as she felt Akumu push in and out of her wet sex.  
"Does it feel good Nio?" Akumu asked pushing further into Nio's pussy.  
"Ah! Yes it's feels good," her voice trembled, she could feel her body getting close. Akumu must have knew because she moved even fast adding a second finger inside of her and rubbing her cilt with her thumb. Nio body shock, her peck nearing and Akumu lowered her head and bit into the soft flash inside Nio's thighs making Nio reach her ultimate pleasure. Nio let out a scream of delight, her mind fogging over and feeling the wondrous buzz afterwards. Akumu kept her fingers and teeth dug into Nio's flesh as Nio slowly sipped back down to earth. Nio panting calmed down as she took in deep breaths. Akumu removed her mouth and fingers from Nio and moved up to her face. Nio opened her eyes to look at Akumu, Akumu winked at her as she brought her still soaked fingers to her lips. Nio blushed as she watched Akumu lick off her fingers slowly, her tongue taking each drop of lust and sucking her fingers. Akumu leaned down and kissed Nio forcing her mouth open and slipping her tongue inside. Nio could taste her own juices and Akumu at the same time the taste sent a thrill up her spin.

The thrill made Nio move her hands down Akumu waist and pushing her over, Nio straddle her hips she looked down at Akumu whose cheek were flushed still in heat. Nio leaned in kissing between Akumu breast, her hands moving slowly to Akumu nipples and giving them a gentle pinch. Akumu groaned, and arched her back pressing more into Nio. Nio took this opportunity to lick down Akumu body to the outside of her panties. Nio could feel through the panties just how wet Akumu was, she pressed her tongue a little more tasting her. Akumu moaned, taking this as a good sign she grabbed the edges of the garement and yanked them off scratching the outside of Akumu thighs. Nio examed the trembling pussy in front of her, Akumu jucies were driping out and down to the sheets. Nio cheeks flashed as she leaned in and licked from bottom to the top of erotic bud,  
"Ah! Nio do not tease me!" She begged her breathing coming out in huffs, Nio grinned whickedly and leaned back in and flicked her tongue over Akumu clit a few times. Another loud moan from the usual calm girls. Nio was enjoying herself as she grazed her teeth on Akumu slik clit. Nio closed her mouth around the clit and with her free hand brought it up and quicky pushed two fingers inside of Akumu making her moan. ( _I've never felt the inside of another girl, it feels so hot and wet_ ) Nio thought she swirled her fingers inside feeling the walls of Akumu pussy, making the calm girl moan more and more.  
"Faster Nio, I'm close!" Akumu panted even thrusting herself against Nio's hand. Nio obyed and continued to lick the outside of Akumu pussy will fingers continued to ram into her roughly. Akumu let a small scream escape her lips, and Nio could taste her lover juice filling her mouth, the taste both bitter and surprisingly sweet. Nio swalloed, a small trail of her lust leaked down from the side of her chin. Before Nio could clean it off Akumu sat up and grabbed her hands, Akumu licked the driping mess from Nio's lips and kissed her deeply. Their tongue fighting for domance and Nio pushed against Akumu making her fall back with her on top. Nio pulled back looking at Akumu, ( _she looks so beautiful when she blushes_ ) Nio could see a spark in Akumu eyes, her lips shined from the mingle of cum and her salvia at her lips. Akumu smiled at her and wrapped her arms tightly around Nio pulling her down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. Nio sank into the kiss knowing that Akumu now belonged to her, she grasped her shoulder tightly. ( _I won't let her go, never_ ) Akumu pulled back a bit, she pushed Nio's chin up stroking the side of her neck,  
"I'm afraid I have left a mark on you," she said tracing the bright hecky that marked her neck. Nio smiled grabbed her hand and giving it a kiss,  
"Then I'll have to leave a mark too," Nio whispered leaning down she sank her teeth into Akumu color bone sucking at the skin roughly leaving her own bright mark on the girls smooth skin. Akumu bit on her lip to prevent a moan for escaping. Nio noticed smiling whickedly, "still up for another around?" She asked, moving her hand down and pinching her nipple. Akumu moaned softly smiling back at her,  
"Oh yes, definitely if you still have the energy," she said, moving her hand down to Nio center, she licked her lips, " I want another lick of your sweet juice" she whispered," Nio blushed but didn't move away. Nio leaned in to her ear and bit down on her ear lob.  
"Then what's stopping you?" She asked, Akumu smiled her face filled with lust again,  
"Nothing." She whispered as she slide down from underneath Nio to her soaking center.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

As Nio wake the next day it was already 11:00 am in the morning, she could feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see Akumu still sleeping face. Nio smiled as she turned herself to look at Akumu, she noticed that still were both naked. The memories of last night following back to her making her blush. ( _Geez how long did we have sex for? It must have been a while for it to be so late in the day_ ) Nio reached out and touched Alumu lips. The touch did not wake her, while she continued to sleep Nio looked over Akumu body. With the sunlight now leaking through the windows she was able to see her body better. Akumu had multiple cuts on her hips and innier thighs, one cut that was on her hip seemed to be fresh it had opened up a bit a small trail of blood leaked through. ( _Why would she cut herself though? She said she needed to but what reason could there be to do such a thing?)._ Nio wondered, she reached down and touched the fresh wound, and Nio let her finger trace her scars. ( _Though I have to admit it's kinda hot to see her body covered in scares_ ) Nio looked over Akumu body once again and took count of the many love bites she had given her, the one on her collar bone was the most visible and Akumu would surly have a hard time covering it up.

Nio laughed a little to herself, she moved her gaze away from her and looked at her own body. From where she could see she had quite a few herself, she looked back at Akumu slowly moved her arms away and sliding out of the bed. Akumu stired a bit, her arms reaching out trying to find Nio. Nio quickly grabed her pillow and place it against Akumu who smiled and hugged tighter to the pillow. Nio smiled at the this great beauty in her bed, she turned away from her and walked over to a long length mirror checking her body over. She felt sora all around her body, and the hecky on the inside of leg stood out but as she looked closer she saw dried blood. Nio blushed, ( _did she really bite me that hard? How did I not notice the pain?)_ Nio reached down touching the hecky and winced, it hurt. But then Nio remembered that at the moment of passion the feeling of pain and reaching her peak sent her mind in a haze she never felt before. As Nio contued to look over her body she felt a pressure on her back and shoulders, seeing Akumu had waken.  
"Good morning," Akumu said wrapping her arms around her from behind, she kissed her cheek,"how did you sleep?" She asked, Nio smiled at their reflection in the mirror.  
"I selpt really will especially with your big marshmallows ," Nio said smiling she leaned back into Akumu breast, Akumu giggled kissing her cheek her hair fell foward onto Nio's shoulder. Nio, turned around and kissed Akumu lips, her hair tickled her side. "Your hair really long," Nio said leaning back and grabbing a peace of her hair fiddling with it.  
"Yes, it can be bothersome on occasion especially when brushing it," Akumu said, grabbing Nio's waist pulling her back towards the bed. She sat down and Nio happly sat besides her playing with her hair,  
"I've always thought of letting my hair grow out but then it get in the way of work," Nio said, she started to braid a small peace to the side of her hair. Akumu watched her for a little while a sad smile on her lips,  
"I think you would look lovely in long hair," she said she grabbed Nio's hand and held it gently. Nio looked into Akumu face though she keep her gaze down. "You want to ask me questions now do you not Nio?" She whispered. Nio felt her heart tighten( _is she really that scared to tell me?)_ she reached out placing her hand under her chin pushing it up to make Akumu look at her. Nio smiled and leaned in giving her a light kiss,  
"Akumu you can trust me. I won't betra you in anyway," Nio reasuressed kissing her lightly again. Akumu sighed,  
"May we shower first?" She asked grabbing Nio's hands and starting to pull her towards the bathroom. Nio smiled, and moved with her towards the shower. Akumu started the shower, and stepped in pulling Nio inside with her. Nio watched as the water fill on her body the water gliding down her body and curves leaving no place unwet. Nio swallowed _(focus Nio! She doing this on purpose to distract you!)_ she yelled at herself, Akumu pulled Nio closer the water now drenching her as will, Nio pushed her hair back to look at Akumu,  
"Who do you work for?" Nio asked grabbing the shampoo and placed the right amount into her hair lathering it up. Akumu frowned, sighing she did the same as Nio and began to wash her own hair,  
"The place I work for is very secretive I do not know the name of the business. Nee-chan pushed me into the business me," Akumu said sounding a little annoyed. Nio choices to ignore that,  
"How long have you been working for them?" Nio asked reaching out and starting to help Akumu wash her long hair, she smiled and turned around so she could laver her hair better.  
"I been working for them for about 5 years now," she said, leaning into Nio's hand as she massaged her scalp.  
"You started when you where 13?" Nio asked confused, "that's a bit young don't you think?" She said pulling Akumu back into the water watching as the shampoo washed out of her hair. Akumu turned around motioned for Nio to spin around, she did as she asked. Akumu began to massage her scalp in the same way as she had done earlier.  
"I suppose, though I have killed others before I took the job," Akumu said plainly, pulling Nio back rinsing off her hair. Nio paused trying to think of her next question,  
"How many have you killed all together," Nio whispered almost afraid to her the answer. Akumu hand reached for a bar of soap besides her and began to wash Nio's back in small circles. Akumu leaned in close to Nio's ear, giving it a small lick Nio could feel Akumu breast pressing against her bare back,  
"I have killed 46 people, many of whoes body have yet to be found," she whisper, nibbling Nio's earlobe. ( _Holy shit she's killed more then Takechi_!?) Nio felt nausea at hearing this beauty was cappble of such a thing or to even speak of it so clamy. "So do these hands disgust you? Would you wish me to stop touching you?" Akumu asked, though her arms wrapped around Nio's waist holding her tight against her. Nio shook her head slowly, _(no I shouldn't judge her, who I'm I to judge anyways? I'm not pure in any way)_  
"Not at all Akumu," Nio grabbed one of her hands and kissed the palm of her hand, where the bursies she still had from fighting with Sumireko. "Your hands are beautiful, I know you'll never hurt me with them," Nio traced the bursies lightly, _(how did these bursies not hurt her with having such rough sex?)_  
"How many have you killed Nio," she continued to whispper moving off Nio's back and began to wash off her back. Nio mind snapped back to reality with the question.  
"I have only killed 8," Nio answered turned around facing Akumu, she smiled at her reaching out and used the bar of soap to wash her breast. Nio gasped a bit when she reached her nipples.  
"My such little? Why is that?" Akumu asked, purposely pinching Nio's nipples a little as she moved down. Nio snatched the bar from her before she could distract her again. Akumu giggled when she stood back up,  
"I been here most of my life and I only go out to do assments when asked to," Nio said shrugging, reaching out she washed the front of Akumu body. Akumu leaned into her touch a little making her breast come to Nio face. Nio shook her head trying to stay on track.  
"I see then this tattoo of yours, what are they really?" Akumu asked, turning around sounding disappointed Nio didn't play with her own breast. Nio washed her back,  
"I can use them to make myself look like anyone I want, and be able to look into someone's heart," Nio whispered the last part. ( _Not all of the things I see are good... I haven't even used my powers to see what's inside Akumu heart, I'm afraid to see what she has inside her.)_ Akumu noticed the sadness in her tone and turned around pushing Nio under the water, Akumu leaned up against Nio's body. Their bodies pressing together under neath the falling water. Nio could feel Akumu nipples ribbing against her own, she bit her lip to stop a moan building in her throat.  
"Think of only now dear Nio, please fouces on what is in front of you not on your past," Akumu brought up her hand cupping her cheek and pulled her slowly in . ( _She doesn't understand what I was thinking, maybe she tought I felt guilty of my past kills_ )  
"For your past will never change but your future you have control of," she whispered as their lips meet. Nio snaked her arms behind her neck deeping the kiss with her tongue. But then Akumu pulled away breathless, "Nio I believe you will kill me one day from only kissing me," she giggles as she caught her breath shacking her head. Nio blushed,  
"Sorry, I just feels good to kiss you," Nio said reaching up touching her lips. "The way they squish together and move it something new to me and even last night was very new to me as will," Nio grabbed Akumu hand turning off the water with her free hand, she pulled Akumu out as they headed towards the room again.  
"We can catch a cold you know," Akumu said, as she pulled away from Nio hand to grab them towels. Nio smiled ( _she really is something, but she still an assain_ ) Nio moved towards the bed sitting down, she reached over grabbing her phone. When she touched the button, the screen staying blank, the phone had been shut off. ( _What the? I didn't turn it off and it's charging)_ she thought turning the phone back on. "Sorry about that, I just did not want us to be interrupted last night," Akumu had came back into the room with a towel wrapped around her, she handed the other one to Nio. Nio took the towel and began to dry herself off.  
"It's alright it wouldn't been fun if my phone went off in middle of sex," Nio laughed as finished off drying herself. She turned to Akumu who was looking outside now.  
"Yes, it would have been a turn off would it not," she said turning away from the window she walked toward the desk. Seeing Nio tablet resting there, Nio forze ( _shit she can't see that! If she sees I have her files she will hate me!)_ but then Akumu turned her back to it and at down on the bed. "I'm sure you are still full of question are you not?" She asked laying back, Nio hesataited she grabbed her causal clothes and under garments, a pair of long sleeved turtle neck shirt and long pants.  
"Yes I still have questions but you should put some clothes on," Nio said as she finished fixing the sleeves of her shirt to cover her tatooes and love bites from Akumu. Akumu sat up looking around the room, her cloth lied around in random places when they where taken off with out a care.  
"Yes that is true nee-chan would not be happy if I where to get sick," Akumu got off the bed and grabbed her clothes from random areas. She paused looking at her panties, "Nio I wonder if I may brow a pair of under garments? It seems mine are far to soaked to be woren," Akumu asked turning to Nio as she clipped on her bra. Nio nodded her head, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. As Nio opened the drawer to her undergarments she grabbed a pair of panties but as she caught sight of her bras , she remembered Akumu taking the pill.  
"Akumu what was it that you took last night?" Nio asked closeing the drawer and walking back to Akumu handing her the panties. Which she took, and slowly out them on,"It is- or rather it was a pill to keep my nervouse at ease. Sometimes my body acts up and it is uncomfortable," Akumu pulled on the rest of her cloths. Nio sat down in the bed watching her closely. _(She's lying to me... But why?)_ Nio wondered.  
"But you said last night it was to keep your sister away?" Nio asked grabbing a hold of Akumu hand yanking her into Nio's lap. Akumu was surprised but did not object instead she adjusted herself to be more comfortable, which happen to be facing towards her stadling her hips.  
"I know, my nee-chan was someone I wanted out of my mind so that I may only focus on you darling," Akumu smiled leaning down kissing her forehead. She moved back looking puzzled, " I just noticed something, are we not late for class?" Nio's eyes widen as she reached behind her and grabbed her phone, on the screen where a few messages all from the chairmen of course.  
"Would you mind giving me a second? I need to call someone," Nio asked trying not to sound rude. Akumu pouted a little, but nodded her head sliding herself off of Nio's lap.  
"Of course, I should go to my room and grab a change of clothes. I do feel dirty putting this on again," Akumu said looking down at herself she leaned down tapping Nio's nose. "Shall we meet in the dinning hall for lunch?" Akumu asked smiling titling her head to one side.  
"You could just go change and come back it shouldn't take long," Nio protested, she didn't want Akumu taking off for that long she wanted to spend all her time with her. ( _I doupt there any classes, if anything they proubly sending students to their room or homes until the murder is found out, which reminds me I have to chase Takechi away_ ) Akumu smiled at her leaning in more and kissing Nio's lips.  
"Alright, I will be back in a fresh clothing," she got up and tapped Nio's nose again and made her way towards the door. Once the door closed behind her Nio looked over her messages from the chairmen there was at list 5 calls. Nio bit her lip, "shoot she's going to be really angry) Nio dialed the chairmen she held the phone to her ear. Oh lord was that a mistake.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

[ view of Shiena]

Shiena stood in the corner of the hall way staying hidden, she had been keeping any eye on Akumu since yesterday.  
"Nio and Akumu are a hell lot more then just friends," Shiena thought outloud. She had her laptop with her when she had hacked into the camera in Nio's room. But when she got through the camera had been covered up but it didn't stop the lewd sounds it picked up on. Shiena shook her head trying to get the memory out of her head. A door opened and Sheina looked up seeing Akumu, Sheina moved back more staying out of her line of sight. From here, Sheina could hear Akumu singing to herself she was dressed in the same clothes as last night which made Sheina blush. _(Fouces! You have to question her! You know damn will she's the one who did the murder!)_ Shiena shook her head and slowly putting away her laptop into her bag she walked slowly up to Akumu holding her head high.  
"Hey Utsukuahi! I need to talk to you," Shiena yelled, Akumu turned around and titled her head to the side.  
"Yes? How may I help you?" Akumu asked, she had her hand on he handle to her room.  
"You're assignment what is?" Sheina asked she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of Akumu. Akumu smiled she turned her head from left to right she opened her door and jesters for Shiena to enter. Sheina hestained not weather or not to go inside.  
"I hope you do not expect me to discuss something so private out here?" She smiled stepping inside first she held the door open still Sheina walked slowly inside with her and Akumu shut the door behind her. "To what reason may there be to know my assignment?" Akumu asked as she walked to her dreser pulling out some clothes. Shiena noticed her hair was still wet,  
"Because someone close to me is going to be chased out for someone else's mistake," Shiena spat glaring at Akumu. Akumu paused for a moment then she slowly began to remove her clothes. She slipped out of her skirt and pulled off her shirt.  
"What are you doing?! I'm right here," Shiena said trying to look away, though she couldn't help admiring her larger bosomes and curvy body. Though by then Sheina notices her body was covered in scares. Sheina started at the scares counting all that covered her body. Akumu peaked up at her as she reached behind her unhooking her bra. Sheina blushed looking away,  
"I'm simply changing, is that a problem?" Akumu asked, she pulled on a pair of dark pants and paused for putting on a new bra. Noticing Sheina embarrassment, Akumu smiled whickedly she moved towards Sheina, "my Shiena-San you are as red as a tomatoe, even worries then my sweet Nio," Akumu stood in front of Shiena. Shiena shook her head ( _fouces! You idiot this is for Otoya_!) Shiena looked up, forcing Akumu to step back as she stepped forward,  
"I've read your file Utsukuahi, you don't work for anyone, your a serial killer aren't you?" Sheina demanded, Akumu smiled then before Sheina could react Akumu wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in tightly. Shiena struggled trying to pull away, Akumu breast rubbed into Shienas, Shiena hated that it aroused her. "Let me go!" Shiena yelled at Akumu, Akumu leaned down and harshly bit down on Sheina neck drawing blood Shiena screamed at the pain, fighting even harder to escape.  
"I can see why Otoya calls you her little bunny," Akumu whispered, as she pulled away for Sheina throat. Sheina trembled in fear when she saw the blood on Akumu's lips. Akumu reached up and strokes her cheek, "have you never heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" Shiena tried again to pull away but failed.  
"What are you planning to do to me?" Sheina whispered, Akumu smiled showing the blood on her teeth.  
"I'm going to make your body into a work of art," Akumu whispered, and Shiena felt a sharp pain stab into her back. Shiena felt light headed as Akumu let her go, Shiena couldn't hold herself up and she fell to the ground. Her eyes grew heavy and she could not longer keep them open the last thing Shiena saw was Akumu licking off blood from a long needle she held in her grip. "Sleep will little bunny, for tonight we will play with my friends,"  
Shiena tried to answer or even scream but nothing escaped her lips. ( _What the hell was I thinking? my bag where is it? my gun I can use it on her but I cant even move)_ Shiena could hear a knock at the door.  
"Akumu? Are you alright?" The voice belonged to Haruki, Sheina could hear Akumu move around her towards the door.  
"Yes I'm fine, I hit my foot against the wall by accident, Thank you so much for being concern of me," Akumu said, a pause from outside the door,  
"Oh ok if you say so." Haruki said, she walked away, _(no! Come back! Help me_!) Sheina tried shouting again nothing but air left her mouth. Akumu walked back towards her,  
"Do not worry little bunny, it depends on what my nee-chan will want to do with you," Akumu said, Shiena could feel herself lifting off the floor onto the bed. ( _Psychotic bitch! You don't have anyone...)_ Shiena mind shut down and soon her mind and body was in a deep slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Oh such a horrible clif hanger! lol sorry but please wait and the next chapter will be ready December 15th! remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fans! thanks for being passionate! Here's the new chapter, hope you liked the little clif hanger! ) I'll admit this chapter isn't too exciting but still important!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 11

[Nio pov] ( **P** oint **o** f **v** iew, for those who don't know what pov stood for)

"Ah chairmen... Haha I'm sorry I've been umm," Nio mind scrambled trying to think of an answer. Though she didn't get a chance,  
"Thanks to you going missing on your tasks, I've had to take things into my own hands Nio," the chairmen said harshly, Nio flinched at the anger in her voice. "The police are now off our tails, and are searching somewhere else. Thankfully I was able to keep the news media off our campus, so it will not appear in the news for now. Who was it that did it?" The chairmen asked her voice now gentle. Nio sighed,  
"It's was Takeshi chairmen, I'll be sure to take care of her myself," Nio said firmly,  
A pause on the other end of the phone.  
"And are you sure it was her?" The chairmen asked gently, her voice filled with worry. Nio wondered if she should tell her that about the others that assumed it was Akumu.  
"Will there been others who think it was Akumu," Nio whispered, another pause on the other end.  
"Nio I won't tell you what to do, handle the situation. Classes are canceled for the moment do not allow anyone from black class leave the campus," the chairmen hung up. Nio looked at her phone confused, she pulled her legs up resting her head against her knees.  
"This is such a mess," she whispered to herself. "But the chairmen says I must deal with this." Nio rubbed at her temples.  
"Deal with what darling?"  
Nio head shut up seeing Akumu in fort of her. Akumu was wearing a pair of dark purple with a low cut, longed sleeve, it looked almost Victorian style. It even showed off Akumu love bite on her color bone. She also wear a pair of black pants, Nio licked her lips,  
"Oh just trying to figure out what to do with Takechi," Nio smiled opening her arms towards her, Akumu smiled back and got into the bed with her sitting down on her lap. Nio lied her head against Akumu bosoms and hugged her waist tightly. Akumu patted her head and ran her finger through her hair.  
"Nio if you would like, I can make sure Takechi leaves," Akumu offered grabbing on to Nio's chin making her look up into her eyes. _(Gosh why are her eyes so pretty_ ) Nio smiled at her and kissed Akumu wrists.  
"No it's alright I can do it," Nio reassured, reaching up she grabbed Akumu pulling her face down for a kiss. "Classes are canceled for right now so the black class is free to do what they wish," Nio leaned her forehead against Akumu, _(I wish things could stay like this forever)_ Nio thought kissing Akumu again.  
"Then what shall we do?" Akumu asked leaning back, she tilted her head to the side.  
"Will first things first I have to inform the black class that classes are canceled but I'm sure they figured that out," Nio motioned for Akumu to get off her lap who pouted a bit but then moved off her lap.  
"What shall we do afterwards?" Akumu asked, Nio thought it over wondering what they could do and then thought of something that would be fun for everyone.  
"How about we gather all of class black and watch a movie?" Nio asked, she grabbed Akumu hand and started to pull her towards the door. Akumu hummed a bit thinking it over,  
"That would be fun, yes I would like that, it would be a chance to get along with my classmates," Akumu smiled, she grabbed the handle to the door and opened it up for the both of them. Nio stepped out first and Akumu fallowed after,  
"Great! Let's start with Chitaru and Hitsugi room their more likely to join," Nio said happily. _(This will be great! A normal day just like an other normal people)_ Akumu giggled,  
"I am guessing that this would be something new for you?" Akumu asked, as they stopped at the first door, Nio knocked on it lightly,  
"Yes will normally there never a normal day, so this could be the first!" Nio said excitedly, there was movement inside the room and the door was opened, Hitsugi had answered,  
"Oh hello Nio and Utsukuahi, how can we help you?" She asked kindly holding onto her pink teddy bear as always. Her attention was quick to notice Akumu's marks at her collar bone but choice not to say anything.  
"Hey Hitsugi, we wanted to invite you to watch some movies down in the entertainment room," Nio smiled peaking behind her to see Chitaur dashing behind the wall. Hitsugi moved in the way,  
"I didn't know we had an entertainment room?" Hissugi questioned sounding suspicious, Nio only grinned  
"Considering who we are it isn't much use to us you know and besides classes are canceled for now," Nio waved it off like it was nothing. Akumu kept quite like she normally did, though her attention was mainly focused on Hitsuhi bear.  
"That's true, will sure we'll join you, right Chitaur?" Hitsugi asked turning half way,  
"Yes that sounds like fun," Chitaur answers her voice sounded off almost nervous.  
"Great! Meet us in the main floor in 15min and I'll show you guys where the room is," Nio said waving as she pulled on Akumu hand, walking away. "Did you like Hitsugi bear?" Nio asked Akumu, Akumu nodded her head,  
"Yes it reminds me of my younger days, though her bear seemed different some how," Akumu said, placing her finger at her chin as she thought it over. Nio laughed,( _nothing gets past this girl does it?)_ Nio knocked on the next door, which happened to be Haruki and Isuke room. The door flow opened and Akumu yanked Nio back before the door could get her.  
"Yo Nio, oh and Akumu, what's up?" Haruki stood at the door munching a chocolate poky, and behind her stood Isuke who leaned on her girlfriends back.  
"Will hello Akumu how's your foot?" Isuke asked smiling her fake smile. Nio looked to Akumu confused, though faced Isuke  
"Oh much better now, it was only a little bump," Akumu smiled,  
"Are you sure? You gave quite a scream for a light bump," Isuke pressed, her eyes looked sharp watching Akumu like she could do something to her.  
"Wait what happened?" Nio asked confused, Akumu looked away from Isuke to Nio,  
"Oh nothing bad, when I went to change my clothes I had bumped my foot against the edge of the table," Akumu answered kindly she turned back to the couple. The air seemed a bit tense but then Haruki cleared her throat,  
"Was there something you needed from us?" Haurki asked, Nio looked away from Akumu and smiled at them,  
"Not so much as want but to invite you both to watch movies in the entertainment room," Haruki smiled,  
"Hell ya that's be fun!" Haruki answer happily, which earned her a smack on her shoulder from Isuke.  
"Don't decide for me!" Isuke growled, looking annoyed. Haruki only grinned at her,  
"Ah come on Isuke-sama it would be exciting," Haruki pouted a little "pretty please Isuke," Isuke blushed and turned away,  
"Fine, stupid idiot," Isuke mumbled,  
Haruki didn't let the insult bother as she turned back to Nio,  
"We will meet you there in 15?" Haruki asked as began to close the door,  
"Perfect!" Nio smiled as the door closed. Nio turned to Akumu, "is your foot ok?" Nio asked a little worried. Akumu laughed at that the question and pulled Nio to the next door.  
"Come now Nio, I have told you I am more then fine," Akumu winked at her, Nio shook her head smiling herself.  
"Alright if you say so," Nio and Akumu went door to door inviting more for their little movie day and most did say yes. Though when they had went to Sumireko and Mahiru room, Sumireko wasn't pleased to see Akumu but then with Mahiru begging her for a little agreed to go. Suzu and Kouko were not in their rooms and had to move on to Haur and Tokaku room. Haru had been the one answer the door and much like Mahiru had to do with Sumireko she had to beg Tokaku to let them have some fun. Which of course Tokaku gave in and agreed, as if she could refuse Haru request.  
"Alright last ones are Takechi and Shiena," Nio said as she swung their entwined hands together. Akumu smiled,  
"May I be the one to invite them?" Akumu asked, Nio stopped for a moment  
"I'm sorry I didn't really give you chance to talk at all," Nio frowned, _(maybe I do talk to much)_ Akumu shook her head,  
"Oh no it is not that. I do prefer to be quite but I wish to push myself out of my comfort zone," Akumu said as they reached the last door.  
"Will that's a good thing," Nio smiled, she squeezed Akumu hand as she reached out and tapped at the door. Takechi opened the door peaking out,  
"Will hello Nio," Takechi opened the door more and jumped back a bit, "oh and Akumu, sorry I didn't see you," Takechi smiled but it didn't look like the usual kind she gave. She looked like she wanted slam the door shut in their faces.  
"Good evening Otoya, we are here to invite you for a little fun," Akumu smiled, peaking around Takechi, Nio watched as Takechi flinched at the word fun. _(What's wrong with her?)_  
"Is that so... What kind of fun?" Takechi questioned sounding off, Takechi reached behind her and Nio could hear her pulling on one of her scissors.  
"Oh yes a movie day with the class down in the entertainment room," Akumu smiled, though Takechi didn't return the smile but her hand dropped down back to her side and away from her weapon.  
"Yeah I guess I could do that Sheina-chan can come to right?" Takechi asked as she moved back.  
"But of course, I do believe me and Sheina have gotten off on bad terms. I would like to fix that." Akumu gave Nio's hand a squeeze, _(she always so sweet)_ Nio smiled to herself. Takechi nodded her head,  
"Yeah ok I'll be there once Shiena comes back," Takechi said as she began to close the door. Nio stepped forward stopping the door from closing.  
"Where did Shenia run off to?" Nio asked, a little harsher then she should have. Takechi opened the door again, she shrugged her shoulders.  
"She said something about taking care of some work, but she hasn't come back sense last night," Takechi said leaning against the door frame.  
"Is that so? I do hope she comes back soon. It's dangerous after all with some killer lose," Akumu said shacking her head, Nio saw how sad she looked and gave Akumu a little shake on her hand.  
"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine," Nio said comforting Akumu, then turned back to Takechi whose eye where focused on Akumu low cut shirt. Takechi smiled wickedly and step forward she reached out and touch Akumu collar bone. Akumu did not move away from the touch,  
"Will would you look at that? That's quite the love bite you got there Akumu," Takechi grinned and traced the hicky again. Nio cleared her throat, which made Takechi stop and move back again holding her hands up in defense. "Easy Nio I get she's your now," Takechi smiled still looking back to Akumu's breast, _(I swear this girl will never change)_ Nio thought more then annoyed at Takechi who would lay her hands on her girlfriend. But then a thought struck her that made Nio let go of Akumu hand and step towards Takechi. Who quickly reached behind her snatching up her scissors getting ready for a fight.  
"Akumu would you mind giving me a moment with Takechi?" Nio asked, looking back at her.  
"Of course, I just need to use the restroom I'll be right back," Akumu said, Nio could hear her moving away but she only focused on Takechi. Once Nio was sure Akumu was out of at ear shot Nio smiled her shark like grin. Takechi gulped but still stayed in a fighting stance.  
"I want you out of here by tonight, Mujo academy doesn't need anymore trouble Takechi " Nio growled stepping forward, Takechi lunge at her and snipped at her but Nio easily dodged out of the way.  
" I already told you it wasn't me!" Takechi growled trying to keep the fear out of her voices. Nio continued to smile,  
"As if I'm going to believe your words, a siller killer like you?" Nio laughed she lunged forward knocking Takechi scissors out of her grasp. Takechi tried to grab another pair but then Nio crouched low and kicked Takechi legs knocking her down. Takechi rolled over to get back up but then Nio kicked her into her rib cage. Takechi gasped from the pain, and Nio stepped down in the middle of her back.  
"I won't say it again Takechi, leave here by tonight or else you'll deal with me," Nio growled at her, Takechi squirmed out of under Nio's shoes and sat up holding her now bruised side.  
"Are you really that blind! You don't even notice the evil thing you keep close to you?!" Takechi spat, getting angry herself, "that girl of yours isn't perfect. She fucked up in the head probably even more then me," Takechi grinned as she pushed herself off the floor, Nio was faster she grabbed a handful of Takechi hair and yanked her head back roughly.  
"Akumu isn't fucked, and she sure as hell isn't worries then you," Nio growled she felt so levied at this girl. Takechi tried to move away but failed,  
"Yes I'm fucked up but at least I'm honest enough to admit it unlike your girl" that did it Nio kneed her into her stomach and Takechi fellow forward landing on her face,  
she didn't move. Nio bent down pushed her over to see that she had knocked her unconscious. _(Whatever like Akumu could do anything like those bodies)_  
"Is everything alright?" Nio looked up to see Akumu had came back she leaned against the door frame. Nio couldn't shake off Takechi words, she shock her head but moved around Takechi body and grabbed Akumu out reached hand.  
"Yeah I just did what I had to," Nio smiled, though she could feel it was forced but Akumu chose not to say anything. They made there way down the hall, and ahead of them was Sumireko and Mahiru. "Hey! I'm glad to see you didn't change your mind," Nio said happily hurrying up to walk besides the pair. Mahiru smiled at Akumu and waved her hand,  
"Hi Akumu, how'd you sleep," Mahiru asked, moving a bit closer. Sumireko smiled as will though it looked more threatening then friendly.  
"Yes how was your morning?" Sumireko asked, holding onto Mahiru hand keeping her by her side. Akumu nodded to them and smiled back,  
"Oh I slept very will, thanks to this girl," Akumu winked at Nio and even leaned down and kissed Nio's cheek. Which made Nio blush at open public affection. Sumireko looked surprised, and her expression softened looking more friendly now.  
"Ara ara I did not realize you were together," Sumireko, smiled and tapped her own collar bone. "I can see that it's more then just playing around," Sumireko winked and pressed the button for the elevator. Akumu giggled,  
"Oh yes it is far more then playing," Akumu leaned down kissing Nio's cheek again. Nio felt embarrassed being spoken of like she was not there. But before she could say anything Mahrui interrupted,  
"I'm happy to see you with someone else Akumu," Mahrui smiled she leaned against Sumireko. _(Someone else?)_ Nio wondered looking at Akumu though she was looking at Mahrui,  
"Yes I'm far more happy now then ever," Akumu wrapped her arms around Nio's waist holding her close. The elevator was silent for a little while and then stopped once it reached the main floor. Sumireko and Mahrui stepped out first fallowed by Nio and Akumu, Nio held on Akumu to keep her behind for a bit.  
"Who where you with before?" Nio asked, Akumu smiled and peaked Nio lips,  
" I told you Nio I never been in a relationship but it doesn't been I haven't slept with others," Akumu shrugged her shoulders, Nio frowned,  
"But how many others where there," Nio demanded getting a little angry now. Akumu paused a moment thinking  
"I have only slept with 2 other people, will 3 including you Nio," she smiled, titling her head to the side "does that bother you?" She asked sounding on edge. Nio sighed shacking her head,  
"No not really just it makes me feel jealous," Nio grumbled as they hurried up to the small group ahead of them. Everyone was there but Akumu yanked Nio back and pulled her up into a deep kiss. Nio yelped a little when she felt Akumu tongue force its way inside Nio's mouth. Nio could hear the class hooting a bunch of inappropriate comments.  
"Get a room you two!" Haurki yelled laughing, Akumu pulled away from the kiss a small trail of sliver connected their mouths. Nio's cheeks where blushing bright red but thankful Akumu hair proved a small cover. Akumu licked her own lips and winked at her,  
"Still jealous?" She asking teasingly, Nio shook her head and pushed Akumu back but grabbed her hand instead pulling her to the giggling group of girls.  
"This way girls!" Nio said happily. Nio could hear the girls fallowing after them and they chatted amongst themselves, they reached the entertainment room and Nio pushed the doors open, "welcome to the entertainment room!" Nio said happily, stepping aside reveling a room the looked more like theater room. There was a large projected connected to the ceiling, and speakers all about the room. In the middle was a family sized coach and around the coach where multiple beanbags.  
"Wow, this place looks awesome!" Haruki exclaimed grabbing Isuke hand and pulling her to one end of the coach.  
"Don't be so childish!" Isuke complained but fallowed after her girlfriend all the same. Chitaur and Hitsugi giggled as they made there way to side of the coach dragging a beanbag to sit down in. Sumireko mumbled something about having to sit in commoner seats but then Mahrui pulled on her pointing to the beanbags giving Sumireko puppy eyes. She sighed but smiled sweetly,  
"Yes, that should be fine," they made there way over and Sumireko sat slowly down on the beanbag and Mahrui sat besides her sharing the beanbag together. Sumireko leaned her head against her shoulder.  
"Hurry! Hurry Tokaku! Haru wants to seat on the coach," Haru giggle yanking on Tokaku, who willing allowed her to pull on her. Tokaku sat down first and Haru clinged to her arm. Nio sighed, _(this is going to be really fun)_ Nio smiled, Akumu had stayed besides her,  
"Where would you like to sit?" Akumu asked, Nio thought for a moment,  
"The beanbags, there softer I think," Nio pushed Akumu lightly on the small of her back. "Don't be so nervous, they won't bite," Nio giggled, Akumu smiled but moved forward letting Nio hand go and grabbed some of the beanbags setting them next to each other. _(This is perfect, everyone will be here and no one will be leaving the campus!)_ Nio felt proud of herself, _(will minus Suzu and Kouko, where did they go?)_ Nio shrugged her shoulders.  
They argued for a bit over what movie to watch. Haruki wanted comdey, Haru, Hitsugi, and Chitaru wanted romance, and the rest wanted a horror movie. But then finally settled on a horror movie that was not bloody much to Nio's disappointment. Nio set the movie up, and hit play for **'The Others'** Nio settled next to Akumu, who wrapped her arms around Nio and pulled her onto her lap. Nio looked at her questioningly.  
"You be to far sitting over there," Akumu explained kissing Nio's temple. Nio grinned,  
"Alright open your legs," she demanded, Akumu blushed,  
"Ara I didn't think it was _THAT_ kind of fun," Sumireko giggled looking over at the pair,  
"Hey I wouldn't mind if it turns out to be like that," Haurki joked, Haurki arms where wrapped around Isuke waist who huffed a bit. Nio was confused a moment thinking over her words but smiled,  
"No not like that you bunch of perverts," Nio laughed grateful she had turned off the light, her cheeks where burning red. Akumu laughed quietly, slowly opened her legs making Nio fall between her legs. Nio leaned back resting her head on Akumu breast.  
"Ah now I understand," Akumu giggled resting her chin on Nio's head and rested her arms across Nio's waist. The movie began and the room was filled with the sound of the movie.

The movie was half way through and Nio was biting on her lips. Akumu must have gotten board of the movie because she was now grouping Nio's breast. _(This so embarrassing, if they look over here we'll look likly horny teenage girls... Will it's true but still!)_ Nio licked at her lips, gasping a bit when Akumu sliped her hand under Nio's shirt, stroking her waist. Nio leaned back to try to tell Akumu to top, but instead Akumu kissed her lips, slipping her tongue inside quickly and swirled around her tongue but just as quickly she pulled out grinning at Nio. Nio panted a little and looked over to the group they were all distracted by the movie not seeing what Akumu was doing to her. "Akumu please not here," Nio whispered, Akumu giggled she reached up and pulled down Nio's turtle neck sweater licking the same spot she had bit last night.  
"Why not? Is it not more exciting?" Akumu whispered into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. Nio shook her head trying to break free from Akumu grasp but her legs felt like jelly. Akumu hands slipped under Nio sweater again and slide up her bare skin to rest on Nio's breast. Nio felt like she was losing her mind as Akumu rubbed at her nipples over her bra. But before Nio could let out a moan the door to the entertainment room slammed open. Akumu was quick to remove her hand from Nio's sweater, once everyone turned to see what the commotion was about.  
Takechi stood at the entrance at the door a deadly smile at her lips. Everyone stood up quickly in a defensive stance. Takechi held her hands up,  
"Easy now I was invited to," she smiled walking to the room slowly and plopped down besides Nio and Akumu. The rest still on edge slowly sat back down. Keeping an eye on her,  
"Where's Shiena?" Nio asked, her grin was daring her to try something but Takechi smiled back she looked angry.  
"You know I don't know, I got board of waiting so came down to have FUN," Takechi spat, she leaned over and hugged Akumu tightly making Nio move away from her resting position.  
"Hey!" Nio growled, Takechi glanced at her but ignored her. Akumu stayed still not returning her hug,  
"Is there something wrong Takechi?" Akumu asked gently, Takechi nodded her head then quickly kissed Akumu cheek. Nio was fuming now she grabbed Takechi wrist holding it firmly in her gasp she yanked one of arms on Akumu.  
"Now Nio don't be so stingy I'm only showing Akumu some gentle love," Takechi grin was sickening to Nio, but then something glistened in Takechi grasp.  
Nio felt her throat tighten when she say a pair of large scissors pointed between Akumu rib cage. If Takechi wanted to which she full could do was only push the scissors in and puncsure Akumu's lung. Nio glared at Takechi but moved away all the same. Akumu turned her head to look at Takechi,  
"Would you like to have some fun?" Akumu asked gently, and Takechi grinned whickedly,  
"Oh yes Akumu lets go play!" She growled pressing the scissors firmly in breaking through Akumu shirt. Akumu nodded her head and got up slowly while the weapon still stayed at her side as Takechi stood up as will. Nio began to get up but then Akumu arm reached out and gently pushed her back down. Nio wanted to protest, the other classmates where watching them, but from the way Takechi held the weapon it was impossible to see. Akumu leaned down next to Nio's ear,  
"Do not asume I cannot take care of myself Nio," Akumu kissed her forehead, "I'll be back alright?" Nio nodded her head staring daggers at Takechi. Though Takechi was to fouced on getting Akumu out of the room. Nio watched as they walked away and she desperatly wanted to fallow after them. But Nio didn't want to underestimate Akumu, it would make her sad for her to think so little of her. Though a thought struck her suddenly, _(but why whould Takechi want to anywhere near Akumu? Last time I faced her she was terrierd just to see her, and now Takechi was taking her hostage?)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Hope you are liking the story still and are you guys starting to peak up on the hints on Akumu? I hope so, next chapters may or may not reveal her history and her strange behavior! remember to review and leave a commit! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fans! How are we liking the story so far? Hope you are still enjoying it! Look forward to the next chapter on December 27.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 12

[Takechi POV]

"Your just a cute psychotic puppy aren't you Akumu?" Takechi hissed, pushing the pair of scissors further in breaking through the skin. Akumu didn't scream or yell from the sudden pain but kept quite. Takechi pressed the button to the elevator pressing the highest number where there rooms where located. "Did you really think you could hide my Shiena-chan from me?" Takechi pulled Akumu closer to her body, she grabbed one of her breast squeezing it harshly. Akumu laughed gently which only annoyed Takechi.

"I am no fool Takechi, of course I knew you would find out about Sheina," Akumu looked back to Takechi whoes face was only an inch away. _(Her breath smells so sweet)_ Takechi felt an urge to lean in and kiss this girl but yet she held herself back.

"So what did you do to her," Takechi demanded, shacking her head and moving away from her face. Akumu smiled and reached up to touch Takechi face, but Takechi quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back. "Don't think you can trick me twice," she hissed. Akumu laughed again, as Takechi grabbed both of Akumu hands twisting them behind her back. She manged to keep Akumu wrist in one grasp as the elevator beeped open, they walked forward forcing Akumu to walk frist.

"Tell me Takechi, how was it you find out about Sheina?" Akumu asked calmly as they walked to her room.

"I know Sheina scent, and I could smell her blood in your room, not to mention when you invited me to the movie fun I could smell MY Sheina on your breath," Takechi, shoved Akumu against the wall, making her hit her head fourcfly. Akumu only smiled looking back at her.

"Your Sheina? How funny, with the way you drooled over me only last week. I would never have guessed you had feeling for the little bunny," Akumu gestured to the door, "how will you open the door? With you holding onto me?" Akumu asked moving her wrist a little but Takechi dug her nails into Akumu plam making her stop.

"Yes she MY Sheina, I don't touch her because she doesn't feel the same way as I feel for her," Takechi voice broke a little from the pain she felt. Takechi used her free hand to dig into Akumu pockets for her key, "where the hell did you put your key!" She demand, Takechi spun her around freeing her wrists but placed the pair of scissors at Akumu throat. Akumu smiled and reached up again but only to dig into her bra pulling out her key, she handed Takechi the keys and waited. "Your awfully calm for someone whoes about to raped and murdered," Takechi unlocked the door and wrapped her arm around Akumu waist keeping the cold blade against her throat. They walked through the door, Takechi looked about the room,

"Rape? Is that what your planing to do to me?" Akumu asked, Takechi ignored her for a moment looking about the room. The living room was a mess, the coffee table was broken it layed against the wall the glass sprinkled all around the floor. Chairs where thrown over and riped the stuffing inside looked as though they where ripped out. Small drops of blood where scatterd across the room. _(what the hell happened in here? Did Shiena put up a fight?)_ Takechi turned her attention back to Akumu,

"Oh yes I'm going to violate this body of yours," Takechi moved quickly using her scissors to cut down the middle of Akumu shirt opening it to either side. Takechi checks flushed as she caught more glances of Akumu love bits. She also saw scars, a lot of them on her hips and arms.

"Do you not want your little bunny?" Akumu asked, bring Takechi eyes back to her face, _(fouces! Save Sheina now and rape her later!)_ Takechi yelled at herself. Takechi, eyed her breast again licking her lips slowly she looked back to Akumu. Takechi used the remainder of Akumu torn shirt to tie up her wrist behind her back. Takechi grabbed Akumu arm shoving her to the floor, she looked around the room keeping her foot against Akumu back. Takechi sniffed at the air, she could smell Sheina's blood but when she looked towards the bedroom Sheina wasn't there. Takechi stomped on Akumu back, digging her hill in.

"Where is she Akumu!" Takechi yelled, Takechi raised her foot kicking Akumu against her rib cage. Akumu moved on her side looking up at Takechi smiling.

"Why not look into the shower?" Akumu offered laying still, Takechi glared at her then dropped to her knees. Takechi used her deadly weapon to slice down Akumu pants leaving Akumu bare with only her bra and panties. Takechi checked Akumu for any weapons but could find nothing she grabbed Akumu chin fourcing her to sit up.

"Stay here and don't you dare move," Takechi demanded, Akumu smiled and nodded her head she leaned away from Takechi touch leaning herself against the wall. Takechi moved to get up but then caught sight of Akumu panties. In the middle of her panties was a wet spot, Takechi cheeks flushed with desire. She shook her head turning away from Akumu and running to the bathroom ripping open the shower door.

Nothing...

"What the hell is she playing at!" Takechi screamed, running back to the bedroom Akumu still stayed leaning against the wall with her legs open. Takechi herself sink to the floor infront of her, Takechi tore off Akumu bra, reveling suckable nipples and harderen arousal. Takechi reached out and pinch Akumu nipples digging her bald into Akumu thigh. Akumu bit her lip, "your a masochist?" Takechi asked grining plunging her scissors deeper into her thigh. Akumu let go of her lips and looked at Takechi she leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Takechi was taken by surprise but pushed back into the kiss. Takechi hand slippied off her weapon, when Akumu fourced herself on top of Takechi. Again Takechi shook her head, she sat up and yanked her scissors out of Akumu leg. Holding it against her throat pushing Akumu off of herself. "Sheina I want her back Akumu!" Takechi yelled, Akumu lied on the floor her wrists had gotten lose from there tie but she stayed beneath Takechi.

"Did you not look in the shower?" Akumu asked, her hand reached down and touched Takechi beanth her skirt. Takechi bit her lip holding in a moan.

"Of course I looked! Where is she!?" Takechi demanded, her hands where shacking as Akumu rubbed at her now wet center, her blade was slowly cutting at Akumu skin. Akumu reached for the scissors and took them out of her grasp, using them to cut down Takechi cloths.

"Your little bunny is going to be made into art," Akumu whispered as she sat up yanking down Takechi bra and taking the erotic bud into her mouth. Takechi moaned,

 _(No no... Why is my body feeling like this?! I've never felt aroused without killing!)_ Takechi gasped, when she felt Akumu use her own scissors to cut her off skirt and remove her panties. Takechi mind was fogging over, _(wait made into art?)_ she thought as she felt Akumu forces her fingers inside Takechi dripping center.

"Your wet, I thought you were a sadist? Why are you letting me do this?" Akumu asked as she licked Takechi collor bone and pumped into Takechi moist pussy. Takechi moaned again leaning into her hand more.

"Shut up! I am a sadist! And I'm dangers" Takechi shook from the pleasure she was feeling. Akumu pulled back, and Takechi watched as she stuck her other fingers into the wound Takechi made at her thigh. Akumu let out a little scream as she pushed her fingers inside her wound. Takechi was losing her mind both from watching her hurt herself and the fingers that continued to push into her. Akumu removed her finger from her wound and shoved her now bloody fingers into Takechi mouth, Takechi sucked at her fingers egerly.

"You are dangers? You look like nothing more then horny girl right now," Akumu whispered, Takechi could feel her eyes on her face watching her. Takechi was reaching her climate and she tossed her head back letting out a pleasurable scream. Akumu kept her finger inside of her and then she quickly yanked her hand out. Takechi held onto Akumu shoulder holding herself up panting. "I hope you enjoyed yourself little one, because now you will be joining your Sheina," Akumu whispered into Takechi ear, before Takechi could move away Akumu kicked her in her stomach making her fly across the room hitting the closet. Takechi rubbed at the back of her head, as she was about to get up something heavy fell out of the closet landing on Takechi lap.

"What the h-" Takechi words caught short when she looked down to see Sheina, unconscious and bleeding from the side of her neck. "Sheina!" Takechi shook her widly trying to wake her, but nothing would happen she stayed still. Takechi looked up at Akumu ready to rip out her heart. But instead she felt excruciating pain as long pin niddles flew at her pricing through her skin. Takechi tried to refocus her sight but her vision was blurring.

"What did you do to Sheina!" Takechi demanded, Takechi could see a faint blur moving towards her and now stood infront of her. She could hear metal scraping against the wall.

"Sheina again? Should you not worry for your own life?" Akumu asked as she kneeled infront of Takechi.

"Your insane!" Takechi screamed, her head was feeling desy. Akumu laughed and Takchi could feel her hand resting on her arms. Takechi felt something price her skin and a freezing flowed entered her body flowing through her blood stream and giving her chills and aches.

"I am not insane Takechi, I am only doing my job, is that not right nee-chan?" Akumu asked someone else. But Takchi couldn't hear any other person in the room, no one had came in. "My nee-chan tells me you are both on the list, I will be making sure your body look glourse once you are dying. And I promise Sheina will go first so you may watch her weather in pain," Takechi closed her eyes as she sipped into sleep. _(No not my Shiena... Never my Shiena)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Nio POV]

"Where the hell is she?" Nio wondered outloud, Nio had already put in the second movie and it was almost over. Nio glanced over to the group of girls they were all still engrossed in to the movie. Nio had put on a comedy to ease the tension from the horror movie. Nio couldn't stand it anymore ( _I have to go check on her this is too unbearable)_ some of the girls glanced over to see Nio getting up deciding to leave the room but they did not stop her and they turn their attention back to the movie. Nio opened the door and took off quickly debating whether to search inside the building, or wheather to look outside first. She decided to go look outside first as she opened the door she ran into someone. "Hey watch where you're-" she stopped midsentence when she caught sight of Suzu and Kouko. Suzu smiled at Nio,

"I'm sorry Nio this is the second time I've almost hit you with the door," Suzu moved back letting Nio through. Nio wanted to take off but she hestained looking at the pair as they made their way inside.

"Suzu! Kouko! Wait where have you guys been?" Nio asked, the pair stopped and looked at each other as though they were debating whether or not to tell her.

"Well we just had to take care of some things. I hope that's not a problem?" Suzu asked smiling a bit, Kouko stated at Nio a bit intensely,

"Where's Utsukuahi?" Kouko asked her expertion darkening a little.

"She had to talk with Takechi," Nio lied, _(what's her problem?)_ Kouko huffed turned away and walked further into the building without Suzu. Suzu stood there watching Nio for a little while.

"The sun close to sitting isn't it?" Suzu asked pointing towards the sky. Nio glanced up for a bit the sky still looked bright to her, she check her phone it was 3:30 right now. "Sister will be angry won't she?" Suzu added, Nio's watched her stepped closers.

"How do you know about that," Nio whispered showing her how annoyed she felt. Suzu smiled at her shacking her head softly,

"Stop blinding yourself Nio... I'm sure the chairmen already sent you her file." Suzu sighed softly turning her back on her, "once you read her file feel free to come talk to me," she said as she walked away waving to her. Nio felt her hands shake at her sides,

"What's with all the fucking secrets!" Nio shouted, she took a deep breath steadying her breathing rytham. "Why is this happening to me?" Nio whispered to herself leaning her head in her hands, she shook her head _(snap out of it Nio! You have to find Akumu and fource her to tell you EVERYTHING!)_ she took off in a run looking all around for Akumu. She bummed into a few people, and sent them death glares when they whined. She continued to fun ignoring everything around her, her mind only focused in finding Akumu. Just as she felt like giving up something in the corner of her eye glowed red. Nio stopped turning back and there she was Akumu, leaning against a tree watching the sky. Nio ran to her and hugged her from behind, holding her tightly Nio hadn't realized how cold she was until she felt Akumu's warmth.

"Nio you started me," Akumu said rubbing at Nio's hands that still where wrapped around her. Nio buried her face into her hair taking in her scent.

"Where were you," Nio demand, still holding onto her tightly. Akumu stiffened a bit at Nio's tone. Akumu gently opened Nio's arms and turned around to hug her back. Nio huddled close to her.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to look at the set sun, I'm not allowed to usually. My nee-chan said I was allowed to as a reward." Akumu whispered kissing Nio's cheeks, Nio dug her nails into her back,

"Again with her, you said you where coming back," Nio looked up at her looking into her different colored eyes. Akumu smiled reaching up whipping at Nio's cheeks. Nio was surprised, she was crying _(but I never cried... At least not in front of people)_ Akumu leaned down and kissed Nio at the corner of her eyes. Her lips felt so warm, Nio turned her head and caught Akumu lips in her own. Nio only gave her a light kiss and pulled back.

"It was wrong of me, to not come back to you right away, forgive me," Akumu kissed her lips again, Nio put her hand on Akumu lips to stop her from deeping the kiss. Akumu looked puzzled and hurt.

"Akumu I'm tired of the secrets. I need to know about your childhood and how the hell Suzu knows you and even Mahiru!" Nio took a deep breath. Akumu's eyes soften and she leaned away from Nio's hand. Akumu watched Nio raising her hand she traced her lips, her nose bridge, her cheeks bones. "Please Akumu, stop leaving me in the dark," Nio whispered grabbing her hand kissing her palm. Akumu sighed and nodded her head.

"Forgive me Nio. For all of my life I been taught to keep my emotions simple. Never cry, never fuse, never yell, never fall in love," Akumu paused looking over Nio's shoulder for a bit, then quickly looked back to Nio. "But then I meet you, a girl who I have only known for a few weeks but has been able to break through my walls again and again." Akumu leaned her forehead against Nio's, closing her eyes. "I suppose I am afraid... Afraid of your rejection, that who I am you will hate. Or even you will find me disgusting." Akumu opened her eyes and Nio could see into Akumu, see the mountains of pain and suffering, the desire to be free, and further inside she could see a dangers girl whoes heart was closed in black. "You are right though, you do deserve to know," Nio attention snapped back to fouces. Listening to Akumu,

"Then will you tell me everything about you now," Nio demanded, but her voice was now gentle, Akumu paused but nodded her head.

"But we can not be near the cameras or any recording devises," Akumu said firmly, Nio had to think for a moment, _(there is camera everywhere in the building. So the building was out of the question, but outside?)_ Nio looked around, they where far from other students and the building wouldn't be able to pick up on their conversation. Though the cameras would be able to see them, and no doubt the chairmen was watching them.

"Here should be fine, the cameras can't hear us from here," Nio said. Akumu looked at her questioningly,

"How do you know that?" Akumu asked, Nio looked away,

"I guess I haven't been all honest either," Nio whispered. Nio could feel Akumu studying her face, she grabbed her chin making her look into her eyes.

"Then perhaps you tell me everything about you first, then I will share you my story," Akumu then realsed Nio and sat down in the grass, pulling Nio down with her. Nio sighed settling besides her, she grabbed Akumu hand and intwined their fingers together.

Nio began to tell Akumu of her life. How she was the only one left in her family but she succeeded the Kuzunohas of the West as shamans had picked her up. When she met Yuri (the chairmen), she adored her and vowed to give her her whole life and changed her name to Hashiri. As will as telling Akumu her skills and abilites, How her clan was specialized in lineage of shamanism. It was bacily close to hypnotism and suggestions as members of this clan can take mental control of their target, steal their correct perceptions, and chase them to death, or make them kill others. Nio explained how her tattoos let her hypnotise her enemy and look into there hearts. Also mentioning how the principle was the chairmen and queen bee, whom she fallowed and obeyed. Akumu was kind and kept quite as Nio went on never interrupting. Nor even showed any signs of being jelouse when she had mentioned how much she loved the chairmen. When Nio finished Akumu stated silent for a bit,

"That's quite the history you have," Akumu smiled, kissing Nio's temple. "Though I must ask, are you still in love with the chairmen? Enough to ever leave me?" Akumu whispered looking at the ground. Nio was taken a back by the question, _(of everything I told her that's what she's worried about?)_ Nio giggled softly, _(the chairmen... I do still love her but it's not the same love as I have for Akumu)_ Nio pulled her chin up kissing her fully on her lips.

"No I wouldn't leave you Akumu, I still care for the chairmen, but not in the same way as way as I love you," Nio whispered bitting lightly on her lips, Akumu pushed into the kiss slipping her tongue into her mouth swriling her wet hot tongue to dance with Nio's. They pulled apart, panting

"That is the first time you said you love me," Akumu whispered smiling, Nio smiled back.

"Ha it is isn't it? I should have said it sooner," Nio laughed hugging Akumu tightly. Akumu pulled back a little,

"If you hold me any closer, I will forget to tell you my story," Akumu, kissed her forehead. Nio pulled back nodding her head,

"Yes that's true, I don't want to distract you," Nio held onto Akumu hand tightly. Akumu sighed her breath shaky, she looked away from Nio, towards the sky. The sun was now in mid sunset.

"Oh my where do began..." Akumu paused thinking it over she nodded her head and Nio leaned her head against Akumu's chest. Nio listened to her heart beat, counting each beat and then Akumu cleared her throat. "As a child, my life was very normal and I would always play with my nee-chan. We got along back then my nee-chan was kind to me. But one day she got sick and my mother and father kept us apart. It was a while before my nee-chan got better, but when she did she wasn't the same. She had changed... She would ignore me and push me down when I spoke to her or even hurt me. I would tell my mother but she would tell me to leave my nee-chan alone. I didn't listen to her, I continued to try and for once my nee-chan payed attention to me. I was so happy she played with like we used to. But then stranger began to vist me and my sister, telling me that they wanted me to work for them when I got older. I didn't want to, but nee-chan said I had to." Akumu paused, her hand felt cold in Nio grasp. Nio looked up to her but she was looking off in the distance lost in thought. "I choice to agree to them, but then my nee-chan told me I had to prove myself to them. I asked her how I could do that. She told me I had to kill mother and father," Akumu paused again, Nio felt like her blood had went stone cold. Nio watched her,

"What did you do?" Nio asked almost afraid to hear the answer. Akumu looked to her and smiled kindly,

"I killed them, and made their corpses in a work of art,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Were you surprised? ;) Good! So how are we feeling about Akumu? loving her or hating her? Let me know in the review! Remember December 27th I'll put up the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my fans! how was your Christmas? hope it was fun and you got a lot of gifts! anyways here's your gift from me the next chapter! I'll post the next chapter next Sunday, January 3rd.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 13

Nio started at Akumu unable to understand why she would want to kill her own parents. Nio couldn't stop thinking how she would have done anything to have family, one that loved her and we're happy to see her each morning. Akumu frowned,

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Akumu asked confused, Nio shook her head,

"Umm nothing continue," Nio laughed nervously and layed her head back on her shoulder. Akumu kissed her temple and continued,

"I did what my nee-chan wanted, she was so happy with me she reward me with a kiss on the forehead. After that some nosy person must of heard my mother's screams for the cops where called. When they showed up, and found the bodies they fourced me into a very unhappy place. I can't remember what it was called though, I was only 7 at the time," Akumu shurgged her shoulders like it was nothing. Nio only nodded head her grip on Akumu hand tightened. _(Only 7?)_ Nio thought shifting a little bit as she moved and lied her head on Akumu lap. "I spent the rest of my childhood in that miserable place. The doctors would fource me to take this dreadful medicine that would burn my throat. I would call for help from my nee-chan but I could not see her, she had left me with the others. The others who frighten me telling me all sorts of horrible things... Anyways I meet Mahuri for the first time a few years after. We became friends and I learned of how she shard her body with another soul. We were very good friends and then one day the doctors assigned me a personal nurse, which had ended up being Suzu. She would look after me and often she taught the things that went on the outside world. I was quite surprised to see her here though she hasn't changed one bit." Akumu stopped looking to Nio, Nio laughed nervously,

"Umm I'm not allowed to say anything about that, you'd have to ask her about that yourself." Nio shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just not sure she wil be happy if I told about her... condition I don't want Kouko to blow me up for messing with her friend," Nio rolled her eyes to the last part _(they claim to only be friends but I could hear the moaning in their room when I've passed by)._ Nio looked up to Akumu who started down at her watching her closely. Akumu licked her lips and looked away,

"Alright, I'll have to do that. Mahrui soon left the horrid place, I was happy for her. Though soon enough The strange people from the business I told you about would come now and again. Within that place I was assained a number of different people, which of course I dealt with. By time the doctors discovered the bodies they locked me away in a soft room, even gave me a warm jacket. Though funny enough they had only found 3 of the 16 bodies I had dealt with. Never knew if they found the rest, because a while after being in the soft room I was allowed to go outside for good behavior. It was from there I manged to escape. I ran away from there about 5 years ago? Yes it's 5 years now I got away when I was 13. From there I was able to see my sister again, but though as soon as I escaped she had already had plans for me. And I listened to her, did all that she asked and would punish me for when I refused. The business I worked for soon told me about this school, and will here I am now," Akumu finished, her fingers ran through Nio's hair playing with it gently. Nio lied still taking everything in, _(that's a freaking lot to deal with)_ Nio started up at the sky,

"You said you made your parents corpses into art, what did you mean by that?" Nio asked softly, Akumu hands stoped playing with her hair her hands moving down to Nio's sweater. She traced a line from her belly button up to under her chin.

"Nio you are no fool, you have already seen my work," Akumu whispered softly, she traced a line down her belly. Nio felt her heart beating faster, she felt like she was sweating bulits.

"The six bodies, that were found here that... That was you?" Nio whispered, she tried to sit up Akumu forced her back down. Nio stayed still not sure what Akumu will do next, she had no emtions on her face.

"Yes that was me, though my record will soon be 48 with the next two people on my nee-chan list," Akumu hands disappeared under neath Nio's sweater, pushing it up a bit Akumu groped her breast. Nio gasped at the cold feeing of her hand.

"But why Sensi? He is just an ordinary person there was nothing special about him," Nio felt her cheeks heating up as Akumu hand sliped in Nio's bra resting on her harden nipple.

"Ordinary? Hardly he was a noisy man that simply annoyed me with his bothersome questions of what I used to do before coming to this school. I'll admit he wasn't on the list but nee-chan was happy all the same," Akumu rubbed Nio's nipple lightly, Nio bit her lip keeping herself from moaning.

"Even someone like me knows that's not right Akumu, you can't kill people if they annoy you." Nio objected, Akumu looked confused and removed her hand from benth Nio's shirt.

"Killing is the same as breaking the neck of a baby kitten. It is nothing to kill Nio, have you not killed yourself?" Akumu demanded, Nio felt a bit nauseous about the analogy she used she swallowed.

"Will yes I have but I kill those who desirive it," Nio reached out tracing Akumu's lips, Nio sat up slowly and kissed her lips gently. _(But back then she looked sad, so why would she be so calm now?)_ "back then why did you look so sad when they where pulling the bodies out?" Akumu leaned back slightly.

"I was sad to see them take down my assainments, my wonderful art work I had worked on for so long," Akumu shrugged her shoulders. "And I am freeing their souls, is that not a good thing?" Akumu looked into her eyes, Nio only stared back at her, _(is she really this insane? Is it wrong for me to love her?)_ Nio wondered she leaned in again kissing her lips. _(But my feelings haven't changed for her even if she is a little insane.)_ Nio wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly,

"I still love you Akumu, nothing as changed," Nio whispered, Akumu held Nio back tighter kissing her cheeks. Nio could feel her shacking in her grasp, and she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. Akumu quickly moved back touching at her cheeks,

"Why I'm I crying?" Akumu asked, Nio giggled lightly and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"It's a sign of an emotion, you do it when you sad or really happy," Nio smiled, she stroked Akumu cheek and pulled her close for a kiss. Their lips meet briefly, with only a small a gentle peak. Nio looked up to the sky, the sun had now been long gone. She looked back to Akumu who watched the sky as well, "want to go back to my room?" Nio asked,

"I would like that, but what of the others?" Akumu asked, titling her head to the side.

"Oh I'm sure there still watching movies or they have gone back to their rooms," Nio stood up holding her hand out to Akumu pulling her up as will.

"I see, however I'm afraid I have to take care of my assainments first. May I come to your room afterwords?" Akumu asked as they made their way to their dorm rooms. Nio nodded her head, then a tought struck her,she had complety forgotten, in her overwhelming desire to find Akumu,

"Hey what happened to Takechi?" Nio asked, Akumu looked to her and smiled gently,

"You said yourself she needed to be chased away no?" She asked, _(that does sound good, but it wasn't her that killed the people)_

"Will yes but what was only when I tought it was Takechi who killed the 6 people," Nio frowned, she reached for the door knob to the building but Akumu pulled her back not letting her.

"Oh? So what will you do now? Now that you know who the real killer is?" Akumu wrapped her arms from behind her, she licked at tip of Nio's ear. Nio shutter,

"I'm not sure... I don't want to send you away," Nio looked back at her, caughting her lips nibbling gently at her bottom lip. Akumu moved her hands to Nio's breast squeezing them softly.

"Even if you would try to send me away, I would not listen or I would take you with me," Akumu squeezed again, Nio reached back holding onto Akumu neck. _(Would I want to leave? But the chairmen needs me. I can't leave her maybe I can talk to the chairmen)_ Akumu nuzzled at Nio's neck, "I would take care of you Nio, I would never let any bad things happen to you." Akumu moved her hands off of Nio's breast to her waist she held her tightly, "I would want to keep you with me forever," Akumu whispered, Nio dropped her arms to her side and turned so she may face Akumu. Nio looked into the face of a girl who truly wanted her, she wanted to keep her safe, to keep her happy. She reached up and touch Akumu's cheek, which she leaned into her touch keeping her eyes closed. Nio leaned forward and kissed at Akumu exposed neck,

"I want to be with you to, I really do," Nio kissed her again, and Akumu opened her different colored eyes looking down at her.

"But?" She pressed, Nio had to look away,

"I can't leave the chairmens side, she practically raised me and has givin me so much that I could never repay her for," Nio looked to Akumu this time, she looked a little sad but she wasn't objecting. _(I know everything to her now, she's not hidding any thing so why was she afraid to tell me she grew up in a mental asylum?)_

"I understand, your chairmen is like my nee-chan. Neither of us will ever be able to get away from them." Akumu sighed showing her frustration, she gestured to the building. "Go inside, I will go to your room later on," Akumu smiled letting Nio go, Nio grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving,

"Could you do me a favor and not take care of your assignments here on school ground?" Nio asked softly, _(all that blood must have been a real pain in the ass to clean up and I don't want the others finding out it was Akumu who did it)_ Akumu giggled, nodding her head,

"Of course I have them somewhere else now, no one will be finding their bodies I promise," she smiled, Nio nodded her head and waved to her as she turned away walking towards her room.

[Sheina point of view]

"Wake up already!" Sheina screamed at Takechi who lied across from her chained to the wall. Shiena sighed, looking around herself again. "It looks like an abandoned warehouse, there a lot loose paper around here," Shiena muttered kicking at the ground, sending some papers near her to fly up in the air. Her hands were tied up in a thick chain above her head and she dangled in the middle of the room. She shook at the chains again but they were tightly bolted on to the drain pipe. "This is annoying!" Sheina screamed, "when I get my hands on that bitch I'll make her suffer!" She growled to herself, Sheina looked over to Takechi again. Akumu had chained her hands against eitheir side of the wall, her ankles were shackled to the side as will, and on top of that her clothes were torn apart. Sheina felt a little shameful for looking at her exposed body, her large breast only half covered by her open blazer, reazling her bare stomach and curvy waist, and from what Sheina could tell her was striped of her panties.

"Why the hell would Akumu leave her all exposed and leave my clothes alone?" Shiena wondered, Sheina looked away from her again to her own chained hands. She tried to grab the chain between her hands to swing herself, she already tried but the last time the chain broke through her skin making her bleed. The blood was now dry in her hands and she able to grab the chain again, she pulled herself up a little and started to swing herself towards Takechi. _(Why couldn't I have been more Athletic!?)_ Sheina mental yelled at herself, as she swing she just barely able to hit Takechi's thigh she had been doing this same thing over and over again in hope it would wake the girl up. She had been doing it so much that there was a light bruis on her thigh, _(she better not hurt me for that)_ she thought as she kicked Takechi. Takechi suddenly groaned, her eye lids flickered and she opened them slowly, " finally! God damn took you long enough" Sheina whined as let go of the chain, letting her feet hit the floor. Takechi continued blink looking around her,

"What the hell, where I am?" Takechi asked, her vision now coming back, "Shiena! Your still alive!" Takechi yelled, Sheina smiled at her nodding her head.

"Yes you idiot, I'm still alive," Sheina laughed but then frowned, "not sure for how long though if we don't get out of here," Sheina shook at her chains to prove a point, Takechi looked down at herself a slight blush on her cheeks. "Why would Utsukuahi rip up your cloths and leave mine alone?" Shiena asked confused looking away from Takechi lovely breast that exposed more when Takechi tried to wiggle her wrists, she bit on her lip when she caught a glimpse of her nipples. Takechi giggled,

"Well funny thing about that," Sheina looked back to her looking at her questiongly,

"What's funny?" Sheina asked a little on edge, Takechi looked to Sheina grining,

"She violated me," Sheina started at her like she was insane, _(will she is insane but still! That's nothing to smile about!)_ Sheina thought angery raising inside of her.

"And explain to me why you're smiling about that!" Sheina yelled, Takechi only smiled again with a blush at her cheeks,

"Because it felt really good," Takechi said shrugging her shoulders, for once she looked down at herself. "Oh she chained me to," Takechi said trying to move but couldn't even move an inch. Takechi looked more serious now as she look around the room. Sheina only watched as she helplessly yanked at the chains around her.

"Stop struggling you will ruin my good chains,"

Shiena felt like her blood froze at the sound of the new female voice, Utsukuahi was here now. Shiena tried to turn herself to look behind her but was stopped once she felt a sharp pain at her side. She yelled and tried to move away but whatever weapon she had used was still implied into her side.

"Akumu! Stupid bitch leave Sheina alone!" Takechi yelled, Sheina turned back to look at Takechi a small smile coming to her lips at the notable care she had for her.

"My now why would I wish to do that?" Akumu asked as she came into view she stood between Sheina and Takechi looking at them both. Shiena felt applied at what Akumu was dressed in, Akumu was barely wearing anything, her breast where covered in a very small black shirt that cut short just below her large breast and a pair of short red skirt that reached half her thigh length. She held on to a large purse that seemed to look heavy with how white her knunkles looked. Akumu looked over to catch Shiena looking she smiled at her and gestured at her outfit. "Do you like it? I make them myself," Akumu turned her back on Takechi and stood infront of Sheina. Shiena tried her best to move away but could only lean back. Shiena could feel Akumu gaze on her she could see a glimpse of her red and silver eye glowing. Shiena slowly looked back to her only to regert it, Akumu was only an inch away from her face. Sheina wanted to spit on her face anything to get her to move away but her eyes where almost hypnotic. "You really are a cute bunny," Akumu whispered leaning forward and giving Shiena a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Takechi yelled shacking at her chains. Sheian felt her throat tighten as Akumu looked away now looking at Takechi. Akumu turned away from Sheina and faced Takechi.

"Do you not want to share Takechi?" Akumu asked, Sheina tried to look around her but could not see Takechi reaction.

"Sheina not an object!" Takechi yelled again shacking even more, Sheina could hear the scraping of metal as she shook. Akumu steped aside giggling she slowly moved behind Sheina.

"On the contrary Takechi everyone and everything is an object," Akumu said, Shiena felt very unease and more pain as she felt something being pulled out from her side. Shiena looked down to catch the glimpse of a long bloody niddle.

"Not Shiena! She's-" Takechi words cut short, Shiena looked up to see Takechi cheeks flushing red. _(Why do I feel cold?)_ Shiena looked down to see Akumu hands unbuttoning her blouse. Sheina yelped,

"What the hell are you doing!" Sheina yelled then swing of her legs back to kick Akumu. But she had predicted the movement and grabbed her leg, Akumu then contuied and grabbed her other leg,

"Shameful little girl, trying to hurt me." Akumu laughed, Sheina could feel her hands letting her legs go but before Shiena could try the same thing again. Akumu dropped to her knees, Shiena could feel her legs being tied up.

"I'm shameful!? Look at what your doing!" Shiena yelled she tried again to move away but could not as she felt a niddle pirce through both her ankles making it extremely painful to move her legs. "I'll fuck get you for this!" Shiena screamed, blinking away the tears in her eyes. Akumu moved away to look at Shiena. Shiena did her best to glare at her and not show any fear, but it didn't fool her for Akumu smiled and walked back to her bag. Shiena watched as she dug through her bag and paled when she saw Akumu pull out more niddles and a gag ball.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Takechi point of view]

Takechi watched as Akumu made her way back to Shiena with a gag ball in hand, _(oh god please no)_ Takechi growled to herself shacking even more so she could get Akumu's attention away from Shiena, but she ignored her. Akumu fourced the gag ball into Shiena mouth and Shiema let out a whine as it was clipped on. Takechi felt annoyed, not only becuase of what Akumu was doing but the fact that she felt turned on at watching them. Akumu moved behind her again with a niddle in her hand holding it at her throat, she looked over to Takechi.

"Where should I start first Takechi?" Akumu asked as her hands moved forward slicing down the rest of Shiena's shirt exposing her bra and stomach. Takechi licked her lips a little but then quickly shook her head,

"No where! Don't touch her," Takechi growled at Akumu, though her eyes looked over Shiena smooth exposed skin, she bit her lip, _(god i really want to bite into her skin)_ Akumu laughed shacking her head, then the niddle in her hand glided down Shiena neck cutting down the middle of her bra, blood quickly came forth from the freash wound. Shiena cried out as the blade slid down swiftly. Takechi took a deep breath at the smell of freash blood and could feel herself becoming wet.

"Liar, you are enjoying this," Akumu whispered, Takcehi eyed at the blood now slowly gliding down Shiena proclean skin. Akumu hands moved forward and cut the middle of Shiena bra breaking the thin frabic. Shiena's breast came into view and Takechi felt her mouth water at the sight of Shiena harden nipples.

"Stop..." Takechi whispered, Takechi legs shook she gave up trying to break free and watched as Akumu moved the middle down to Shiena skirt cutting open the remain of her skirt fell down. Shiena stood their naked and shacking her face filed with fear. Takechi hated how much the look of terroir on Shiena face made her wet. Takechi bit her lip fourcing herself to look away.

"Oh? Already at your limt Takechi?" Akumu giggled, and heard Shiena cry out again as another cut was made. Takechi legs trembled, and her hot center demand for attention, the air was filled with the smell of Shiena blood. Takechi glanced back up and sucked in a breath as she saw Akumu slice into the skin under neath Shiena bellybotten. Shiena cried out more as tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes blood shot. The sight made Takechi mouth water. "You want to cut her do you not Takechi?" Akumu asked as she made another cut this time cutting up the middle of Shiena stomach making a large upside down cross. Another painful cry from Shiena, Takechi let out a small scream of frustration. Akumu glanced over at her, smiling she moved away from Shiena and slowly made her way towards Takechi.

"I'll fucking get you!" Takechi yelled, she kept her eye contact with her as she leaned down only a few inches away from face. _(Her eyes look scary...ecapically her red one, it almost look likes its bleeding)_

"Are you angery because it is not you cuting up Shiena? Do you wish to cut her yourself?" Akumu asked calmly, she raised the bloody niddle to Takechi face. Takechi watched as the crimsom color dripped from the weapon, "open your mouth," without considering her actions Takechi opened her mouth. Akumu brought the weapon closer and allowed the droplets to fall down on her tongue. Takechi taste buds were greeted with the sweet taste of Shiena fear, her tongue rolling around the taste losing her state of mind. Akumu pulled the weapon away and grabbed Takechi chin, Takechi looked up into her eyes. _(I can't fouces...who I'm I trying to save here? Myself or Shiena? Shiena just a cute bunny...a bunny who needs to be cut up)_ "Are you awake now? Tell me Takechi, what do you wish to do?" A sweet female voice asked, Takechi was no longer foucing on the sound only starting ahead at the chained up girl.

"I want to finish her, let me go," Takechi demanded, a small giggle and Takechi could feel the chains on her wrist realsed and her ankles freed from the cold metal but then quickly felt a metal chain wrap around her throat but did not tighten.

"Finish her Takechi, savior the blood of your sweet little bunny," the same voice spoke again, feeling an all to familiar pair of scissors push into her hand _.(who is that? Whatever who cares I need to cut up this adorable girl)._ Takechi moved forward and snipped her scissors, grinning as sliced into the soft flesh before her and was awarded with the sweet muffled screams from the burnet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Any good? leave a review please! and maybe if I get another review ill post the next chapter sooner, ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy late New Years day, sorry I meant to post this yesterday but I had a huge hangover from News Years eve and it stayed still News Years day. Anyways hope your new years eve was great! So yes this chapter is semi short but at least there a new chapter to enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 14

Nio sat in the middle of her bed staring at her tablet, it was now fully chargerd and Akumu's files was only a passcode away. Nio felt strange, like she shouldn't open the file but at the same time she felt Akumu was not completely honest with what she told her. Or at least that was all that she knew through her eyes. She had learned main things over the past few days but the information did not match up. Taking a deep breath, she typed in the passcode 6769.

The files opened quickly reazling an image of Akumu. "So pretty," Nio smiled to herself. Then began to scroll though Akumu's file.

Name: Utsukuahi Akumu: name meaning beautiful nightmare.

Date of birth: December 14, 1997

Blood type: AB

Height: 170cm

Personality

Often quite, keeps her emotions in check. Her state of mind not healthy. Must be cafefully watched over.

Appearance 

Long black hair ends of hair dyed in a deep crimson red it reaches down to her waist. Her skin color is peach close to pale. Is infected by heterochromia creating miss matched eyes, one red and one silver. Often wears long sleeves belived to be hidding scars. She dresses in a gothic Lolita style.

Skills and Abilities

Weapon of chose are old fashened surgery needles used in the old days for animal dissection. She is very good in both close and distance combats. She as the talent to be able to make clean cuts and avoid vital organs if needed to. Her strength is inpeccable, and able to left more then 100lbs. However there is no record of being trained, she is self taught.

History

Utsukuahi has not a single family member, she is alone and has been alone since the age of seven. She has killed her own parents, and grew up most of her life in a mental asylum because of her mental illness. Utsukuahi, is infected with an extreme case of schizophrenia.

Nio paused from reading "schizophrenia, that's something really serious. That would explain the whole they people, but there must be something wrong with the data, her sister isn't mentioned." Nio continued to read,

Her mental illnesses has caused her to be unstable must be kept under observation. She has a record of 10 people that she has assainated, that we have been able to record. She has escaped her asylum institution and is being searched for to this day.

Side notes 

Yuri also know as the chairmen has given Akumu special permission to stay in the school for the time being. Utsukuahi is being closely watched by the chairmen most trusted student Nio Hashi.

Nio felt a small pang at her heart when she read the last notes. She shook her head, "No it's ok the chairmen still trusts me it's alright..." Nio sighed, and scorled down more her eyes widden. " The actual information for the asylum? But this are nearly impossible to get." She whispered,

 _Pilgrim Phsychatiatric Center_

Patient Name: Utsukuahi Akumu, her name is defined as beautiful nightmare.

Date of birth: December 14, 1997

Blood type: AB

Height: 170cm

Diagnosis: Hi-leveled schizophrenia

Doctor Lager first note

Log: 2004, May 11.

New patient has arrived, she only 7 years old and has comited a most disturbing crime. She has killed her own parents and claims that her sister told her to do it in order to not be punished. Though it is recorded her sister had died in the year 2001, due to an illness causing her to die at the age of 10. I believe she has schizophrenia, though it's depressing to say at such a young age it is quite rarer and more difficult to treat. I do not know what will happen for this girl, I hope to stop it before it may progress.

Nio stared at the screen her throat felt tight as though someone was trying to choke her. "Her sister died?," Nio felt strange her body shook a bit. Nio contuied to read on wanting to know more.

Doctor Lager second note

Log: 2004, July 16

Utsukuahi keeps to herself she does not go any where near the other patients. Some of the other patients have tried to approach her as will but when ever they do she quickly scares them off. When I approach her, she is afraid and always asks me if her nee-chan has came to visit I assume that she means her sister. Of course I tell her no, and she then ignores me and will not speak to me again. She is afraid, I can't blame her, being here is not the best place in world for such a little girl. I often find I must fource her to take her medication. She is stubborn I have had to switch to needles to be able to give her what she needs. She hates me very much I fear that she may try something to hurt me.

Doctor Lager third note

Log: 2004, July 30

Utsukuahi has been placed in the padding room. It is as I feared she has killed a nurse that was instructed to give Utsukuahi her oral medication. I unfortunately was eye witness when I went to check on her in her room. I found Usukuahi standing over the body with a long needle in her hand. The nurse's throat had been sliced open, as will as her one of her eyes had been stabbed out there was so much blood it was beyond disgusting. I do not know how she got one of the needles. When she saw me she made to attack me but I was quicker and stopped her. Though she did succeed in cutting into my waist, it stings but it is not fatal. When I asked why she killed the nurse she had told me 'they told me to" She is a disbursing girl. Rest in peace dear Celia.

Doctor Lager fourth note

Log: 2005, May 11

It has been exactly one year since Utsukuahi was admitted. She has made no progress she has killed more people. Two other patients and one nurse, she is now kept in the padded room. She may not leave nor have contact with other people. Is it strange to say I am afraid of this child? She has been in the padded room for 3 weeks now maybe if she behaves she may be allowed to go outside if she counties to behave. Her behavior is strange she is also showing a calm face and shows no other emotion. I try my hardest to help this child but it feels she is often lost in her own world. It is not her fault though it is only because of her illness that she is this way. She began to be polite to me maybe she finally opening up to me.

Dr Noble

Log: 2005, August 18

I was assigned a new patient today her previse caretaker, Doctor Lager was in a unforante accident and is no loner among us. Akumu, is 8 years old and she was been quite polite with me has not given me any trouble. Though many of the nurses and other doctors refuse to speak with her. I often catch them saying awful things about the poor child. Things such as "she is a devil child" or "why not throw her in prison" or "she dissevers the death penalty." It disgust me to hear such things considering the area that we work in. I have read her record and it's a depressing file. I do not want her to feel like she is a bad person I hope to show others she is not as bad as many believe. She is a sick patient she has no control of her actions she can not be blamed. Police would come in a times as to question her but I do not allow them to. She does not need that, she only a confused child with a serous mental illness.

Nio scrolled down to read more but when she did there was no more notes. Nio sat on her bed her mind spinning wildly. "She really sick in the head," she whispered out loud she placed down her tablet and pulled her legs up to her cheast. ( _What do I do? Should I turn her over to the mental asylum? Or leave things as they are and keep dating her_?) Nio reached up sqeezing her temples and rubing them gently. "She's not stable, she a serial killer and on top of that the mental asylum looking for her," Nio felt tears falling down her checks, the memories she had with Akumu fallowing in, how they laughed together, how they learned about each other, how they made love together and how good it felt... The way they accepted each other and trusted one another.

Akumu made her feel like she was the center of her world like she would do anything for her. She opened a part of Nio's heart that even she didn't believe she had. Akumu had been afraid to even tell her about herself that Nio would think less of her. Akumu was insane Nio could see that but she was HER insane girlfiend. Nio opened her heart to her, she told Akumu more about herself then she has told class black maybe even more the the chairmen. The chairmen... She knew all of this and yet she has still contuied to let her do what she wanted. Was it the motherly love she showed for Nio? Nio placed her hand on her heart feeling for the rhythm it was not beating fast like it used to when she tought of the chairmen. Though when she thought about Akumu her heart spead up, this was love she was sure of it! A thouht hit her the chairmen may try to make her chase away.

"No! I don't want to give her to any one! She is mine I can control her! She won't hurt me I know it!" Nio yelled to herself trying her hardest to ignore the voice of reason in her head. Nio looked back down at her tablet wondering why there was no more notes from the asylume. She looked around for her phone deciding to give the chairmen a call. "Where did I put it?" Nio tossed the pillows aside, then found it hiding on the corner of the bed. She grabbed a hold of the tablet checking the screen she has had no calls from the chairmen. She pressed on the screen of her phone and began to call the chairmen, the phone rang 6 times just as she was about to hang up there was an answer.

"You have read the file," Nio sighed, scratching the back of her head.

"Yes I have," Nio started at her tablet, "why is there no more information from the institution?" She asked as she grabbed her tablet rereading some of the doctors notes.

"It was the best I could get with out being supposes to the employs. I'm certain they have more information but I don't won't them knowing we have her here, it would cause to much trouble and attention," Nio could hear the chairmen leaning back in her seat as it squeaked. Nio stayed silent unsure of what to say, this was a lot to take in but she knew one thing for sure she didn't want to lose her.

"Why are you letting her stay here if she isn't mental stable?" Nio asked a little more irration in her voice then she wanted. The chairmen didn't answer right away instead she stayed quite,

"It was a mistake on my part. I belived that maybe she would become more stable if she had a normal life, obviously I was wrong." The chairmen was tapping at her disk.

"Why? Why would you care about her in the first place and risk the schools privacy?" Nio growled into the phone, ( _I still love Akumu all the same but I still don't understand the risks she been taking! She better not be attracted to her, Akumu is mine, I won't let anyone have her_ )

"Because she reminded me of you," the chairmen answered she had stopped tapping at the disk.

"Of me?" Nio whispered back,

"Yes, from when I first meet you some time ago and how your eyes looked soulless and empty. Akumu had the same look in her eyes but as she stayed here she gained more and more life just from being in class and being with you," Nio stayed quite unsure of how to react. The chairmen actually paid that much attention to her? She always felt like she annoyed her sometimes, but here she was saying how much she loved Nio as a daughter of course. "Akumu has improved, well at least with her emotions, however she has killed on school grounds and is doing it again now isn't she Nio?" The chairmen questioned. What was the point in lying to her?

"Yes, she was the one reasonable for the previse killing," Nio answered, she tapped at the screen of her tablet, wondering if she would be able to get more information of Akumu past from Suzu. She would have to message her and arrange a meeting with out Akumu knowing. She didn't want Akumu to think she was being unfaithful. Nor did Nio think Akumu would be understanding of Nio looking into her past.

"What will you do now Nio?" The chairmen asked, Nio could hear clicking on the background she must be working on her laptop.

"I don't want Akumu to leave. I want her to stay with me," Nio demanded, she didn't want the chairmen thinking she was playing around. "I'll keep her stable and under control. Trust me Yuri, Akumu will be kept by my side and I don't instead on giving her to ANYONE," Nio felt slightly bad for using the chairmen first name, it sounded so harsh. The chairmen sighed, Nio could imagine her shaking her head.

"If you think your able to then fine, but if I found out she gets out of hand you can expect me to get involved," the chairmen hung up and Nio put her phone down besides her.

"I can do this I'm strong and my love for Akumu will be enough to help her... God I sound so sappy right now," she planed out loud. Nio played with the a lose string on her outfit, "I wonder when she will be done with her assignment?" Nio lied down not feeling like getting up to shower, she curled herself up and relaxed for a little while. "Akumu..."

[Shiena POV]

( _It hurts, it hurts so much)_ Sheina whimpered as Takechi stabbed her scissors into her calf. Takechi lick up each blood drop off the blade, her eyes were crazed and lost with lust. Sheina had tried so hard to yell past the gage ball in her mouth, but it only made Takechi more excited. Another slash across her breast, a muffled cry. Shiena, looked past Takechi to Akumu who stood not to far away watching as Takechi would slice into her. She fiddle with the chain that she had hooked on to Takechi throat.

"So good, but still not enough," Takechi whimpered, her free hand moved down stroking her dripping sex. Akumu moved forward and Sheina tensed not sure what she would do. Akumu stood behind Takechi grabbing her arms and guide her scissors towards Sheina heart. Shiena eyes widden, ( _no! no! Takechi snap out of it! Please don't kill me_ ) Akumu leaned her chin on Takechi shoulder, one hand holding up Takechi's arms while the other stroked down Takechi's breast. Sheina wanted so badly to scream at her not to touch her. Akumu hand moved to Takechi stiff nipples and squeezed it. Takchi gasped a little but didn't move, her eyes still looking over Sheina body. Sheina could only wonder what she must have looked like. Her hair was a mess, pale and blood driping from almost all around her body and she shivered every now and then from the cold air that would drift in. Though what Sheina hated most was the fact that a part of her liked what Takechi was doing to her. She could feel how wet she was just from feeling her desire glide down the inside of her thighs.

"Then you should end it, I can remove the gag ball on this sweet little bunny and you can end her and enjoy her scream pricing the night," Akumu whispered, her hand pinched Takechi nipples again and kissed the side of her exposed neck. Takechi whimpered, and rubbed her hand more at her cilt.

"Do it! Ungage her I want to hear her screams!" Takechi growled and Akumu giggled as she moved away from behind her and Sheina watched as she slowly made her way behind her. Takechi licked her lips, Sheina trembled as she felt the gag ball in her mouth be pulled away several trails of silver dripped from the ball. Sheina licked her own lips they felt dry, she turned her head slightly to see Akumu still staying behind her. Sheina wanted so badly to kick her but she felt all the strength in her body was stolen from her due the blood below her feet. Sheina turned back to Takechi, who was still touching herself, the sight made her want to blush.

"Otoya snap out of it," Shiena had tried to yell but it only came out as a whipser. Takechi leaned close to Sheina and licked the freash wound on her cheast. Sheina could feel the cold metal against her thighs as Takechi hot tongue licked up her blood. "Otoya... Please it's me Sheina!" Sheina now manged to yell, Akumu giggled at her attemp to bring her friend back.

"Why bother little bunny, she is long gone," Akumu laughed and Sheina felt her hands on her back pushing her towards Takechi. Takechi grinned and brought her scissors up again placing it toward her heart, she pulled her hand back and Takechi eyes meet Sheina. Sheina could feel her tears spiling down her cheeks.

"If you're going to kill me then do it already!" Sheina screamed and glared at Takechi, Takchi swooped down, "idot! Why couldn't you see how much I loved you!" Shiena cried and waited for her end to come. But instead she felt only the tip of the scissors resting above her cheast Sheina opened her eyes, Takechi looked confused. Had she broken through to her?! "Oto-" Sheina was stoped as Takechi's lips smashed against hers hungrily. Sheina was surprised but returned the kiss all the same. Takechi pulled back slightly, her eyes still half crazed,

"Move to your left," Takechi whispered, and Sheina confused for only a moment but then quickly moved to the side. Takechi lunged forward and Sheina could hear flesh being cut into. Sheina smiled to herself but then her smile dropped when she saw Takechi look of horror fill her face. Sheina looked down and saw a large needle pricesed through her chest. Takechi was frozen in shook and Sheina grimaced trying to tell her everything will be alright.

"Otoya..." Sheina whispered, and the last thing she heard was Takechi screaming her name.

[Takechi POV]

Takechi watched in despare as she watched the life drain from Sheina's eyes. Takechi wanted to yell at her to wake up, but her throat was tight and dried nothing but air came out of her mouth.

"What a foolish move Takechi, if you were trying to kill me you should have amied lower," Akumu grumbled, Takechi attention was only on Sheina the color from her cheeks fadding.

"Sheina..." Takechi reached up her hand shacking violently as she stroked Sheina cheek, she could feel her tears coming down her cheeks. "Sheina please no... Wake up!" Takechi yelled, her hand shook more as she checked for a pulse on her neck. Nothing yet again, Takechi dropped down to her knees hugging Sheina waist. "Please don't leave me." Takechi let out a cry as she held tightly to Sheina. Takechi could hear Akumu moving but didn't care not anymore. "Why," Takechi whispered,

"It is my job," Akumu answered, Takechi could feel her hand on her shoulder. Takechi grew angery and she spun around kicking at Akumu legs, causing her to stumble. Takechi took the chance and grabbed her ankles pulling hard making Akumu fall down hitting the back of her head. Akumu was dazed as she tried to fouces but Takechi quicky jumped on top of her, she grabbed a hold of her throat.

"You fucking bitch! You killed her! My Sheina the only damn girl I ever loved!" Takchi screamed at her as she kept a tight grip on her throat. Akumu smiled at her and Takchi growled she slamed her against the concert floor again.

"You say that you loved her but yet you allowed your lust get the best of you," Akumu laughed she moved her leg and pressed knee against Takechi still wet center. Takechi bit her lip to not allow a moan to escape. Akumu eyes glowed she pushed roughly against Takechi. "What kind of girl grows so aroused from slicing into a girl she adores?" Akumu asked her hands reached up but Takechi moved up and keeping her hands on her throat and placed her knees down on her four arms pining her down.

"So what? That's how I get off. That doesn't change how I feel about her!" Takechi growled tightening her grip, Akumu smirked but showed no discomfort. Which made Takechi smile, "what about you Akumu? What's your deal with Nio? Why her?" Takechi questioned, Akumu's face harden.

"What of her? I adore her," Akumu answered her voice sharp. Takechi grinned,

"Then maybe after I kill you. I'll go and finish off Nio!" Takechi hissed, ( _like hell I would, damn girl freaks me out_ ) but she got the reactions she wanted from Akumu. Akumu let out a small growl, and with unbelievable fource she kneed Takechi in her center. Takechi gasped and her hold loosened and Akumu took her chance and reached up graping a fest fill of Takechi hair and slammed her forehead against hers. Takechi groaned and held on to her head her ears ringing loudly all sounds cutting out. But that didn't seem to stop Akumu she stood over Takechi and kicked into her rib cage. She cringes from the pain and held at her side she has managed to kick in the same spot where Akumu had injured her before.

"You think you would have a chance? Nio is far more trained then you," Akumu hissed and kicked Takechi head, Takechi shoved herself away and getting up.

"Fuck you!" Takechi screamed and kicked forward landing a blow on Akumu waist, but she did not move back instead she moved forward, forcing Takechi to move back. Takechi felt her back hit against something, though she knew already it was the corpse of her former love and friend. Takechi turned around and without looking at Sheina face yanked out the niddle that was still stabed through her heart.

"You damn fool, why on earth would turn your back on your enemy?" Takechi could feel the point of a blade digging into the back of her head, ( _I really am idiot aren't I Shenia?)_ "Release the weapon," Akumu demanded Takechi tightened her grip, she tried to turn around but that only caused Akumu to shove the blade harder against her skull, "drop it now," Akumu growled.

Takechi looked up at Sheina still body, tears flowing down her checks as she saw her once vibrate friend hung there still and cold the color from her cheeks gone and dried blood covering her body. Takechi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sheinas lifeless lips. "I love you Sheina," Takechi whispered and swung back earning her a small curse word from the beauty but was also a punished with pricing pain through the back of her nape. Takechi world turned black, and she could have sworn she heard Sheina voices calling out to her from a distance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the heart ach but at the same time good stories don't always have a happy ending. Which does remind me there only a few chapters left for this story! Did I surprise any of you with Akumu history? I hope you are still enjoying and remember to review! its a motivator and inspires me to write faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for not mentioning the next update! Things have gotten a little crazy for me, but here is the next chapter and as an apology I have something exciting to mention! I have finished my drawing of Akumu! if you would like to check it out. click the link below. Keep in mind I'm not the best but I thought you may like to see how I picture my character. Enjoy the pics and the new chap!**

. com/post/137027989530/akumu-utsukuahi-translation-beautiful

if the link doesn't work go to tumblr and search my yuri fanfic and at the bottom of my page should be Akumu picture!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 15

Nio was scrolling through her tablet re-reading Akumu file, but there really wasn't much else though she did remember how Suzu had told her the other day to come to her once she read Akumu's file. She sent a quick message to Suzu through her tablet asking to see her tomorrow afternoon to discuss Akumu. Nio couldn't help feeling guilty, like she was betraying Akumu in a way. She pushed the thought to the side trying to ignore the feeling. She looked at her clock and noticed it was now 9:26pm and Akumu was not back yet. It had been a good 4 hour, though Nio remembered the photos and quivered a bit she was proubly tottering them. She wondered who the victims where, she at least knew one had to be Takechi only because of what she had said before they parted. But who was the other one? Nio sighed, "When will she be done... I'm lonely," she grumbled, her tablet made a small ding and she checked to see Suzu had replayed to the message. Nio clicked on the message,

Suzu: But of course, I would be happy to give information about Akumu though that is only if you have read all of Akumu file

Nio: I have read her file. At least what I have been able to get my hands on

Suzu: Then it is settle, meet me at the gym after the sun has set

Nio wondered briefly why so late but shrugged her shoulders. She pushed off the bed deciding to take a quick shower until she heard a knock at her door. Nio quickly ran to her door and swung it open and was greeted with a bear hug.

"Hello my sweet Nio," Akumu whispered and kissed Nio's cheek. Nio smiled and pushed gently on Akumu shoulder to get a better look at her features. Akumu looked happy but Nio could also smell the blood on her. She examined her body over and noted several buries that decorated her body, and a part of her shirt was blood stained. Without asking Nio quickly removed her shirt, Akumu didn't not object and Nio throw the shirt in some random direction. She examined the wound, the blade went cleanly through between her liver and heart, though as she study it more blood flowed. For now she ignored it and could see the wound its self was wide which meant it was a think knife... Or scissors. Nio looked up at Akumu, her eyes hestained to look back at her but she held her gaze.

"You killed Takechi," Nio confirmed, Akumu looked behind her, before Akumu could think of taking off Nio grabbed her tightly by her wrists and pulled her inside slamming her dorm room door in the process. She held onto Akumu and shoved her into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked around and found each camera and yanked them out tossing them into the trash. Akumu stayed quite and moved to the sink leaning against it.

Nio turned to her, she felt her heart beating unevenly, she wasn't sure what do, should she yell at her? Should she report to the chairmen? Or should she turn a blind eye? But she was planning to chase Takechi out but she wasn't the one to kill the people. Akumu looked back at her, her eyes betraying the fear she must be feeling. Nio could only stare back waiting to hear her say something she just did not know what do say or do. Akumu cleared her throat looking down on the ground,

"Yes, I did kill her and her roommate," she whispered, she hugged herself making herself look small. Nio felt sick, ( _Sheina too?! What the fuck!)_ Nio bit her lip not wanting to yell at her. She looked away from Akumu looking to the side. "Will you punish me?" Nio head snapped back to her, Akumu now looking at her, her eyes glazed with tears. Nio stepped forward and Akumu flinched, but that didn't stop Nio from moving forward and grabbing her face and forcefully shoving her tongue into her mouth. Akumu yelped in surprise and tried to move back but Nio snaked her hand behind her head and kept her still. Akumu hand rested at her chest and she tired again to push her back but Nio wouldn't let her she tightened her grip. Nio could hear her whine begging her stop, Nio moved back slightly allowing her to breath Akumu sucked in as much air as she could before Nio pressed their lips together again, her hand reaching behind her and undid her bra throwing it to the side pinching her nipples harshly. Akumu whimpered as Nio twisted her nipples. Nio released her mouth and licked down to Akumu neck and biting down harshly. Akumu whimpered again, "please Nio stop, it hurts!" She cried trying to shove her back again but then Nio grabbed her writs holding on to her tightly.

"Your being punished," Nio answered, Akumu immediately stopped trying to shove her away and let her hands drop to the side.

"I understand," Akumu voice sounded sad but Nio couldn't stop herself she was so angry with all that was going on that it confused her to no end. To much was going on and it was all happening to her, she hated it. Nio bit down on Akumu shoulder and she made a slight yelping sound. Nio let her hands wonder across her body sometimes touching her gently and other times scratching at her skin. Dragging her nails down over her breast past harden nipples to her stomach then quickly scratching back up. And through it all Akumu stayed quite and let out only small sounds of discomfort. Nio kissed her lips again and shove her tongue in her mouth and grabbed onto her tongue and biting it harshly. Akumu eyes glazed with tears, and Nio could feel her shacking beneath her. Nio pulled back now watching her, Akumu looked back at her not avoiding her eyes. ( _She looks so fragile right now, helpless and in need of medical help... Maybe it would be better to talk to the chairmen and have her taken back to the asylum_ ) the thought sung Nio and before she realized it she was crying and burying her face into Akumu breast. Akumu wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Kissing her temple and rubbing her back, ( _but I don't want to give this up, this wonderful feeling of love and desire. How she listens to me and wants to be with me. No one ever wants me around but the chairmen and everyone else thinks I'm annoying and disgusting...trash... But not Akumu_ ) Nio tears dried up but she stayed where she was cuddle into her lover soft bosoms.

"Nio, I am so sorry for causing such trouble,"

Nio pulled back to look at her properly. Akumu was sad and she had her own tears that slipped through. Nio whipped them away and kissed Akumu gently, "I won't lie Akumu but yes you have caused me a LOT of trouble,"

"I'm-" Nio placed a finger against her lips stopping her from speaking.

"But even with all the trouble. I still end up wanting to be you," Nio smiled and stroked her cheeks she smiled gently back the sadness in her eyes leaving. Then a small playful grin came to her lips, she grabbed Nio's hand and guided it under her skirt. Nio could feel the warmth coming off her and moved forward touching her center. It was slightly wet,

"Would you like to continue my punishment?" Akumu asked, moving her hips against Nio's hand. Nio bit her lip, ( _will it wouldn't hurt_ ) Nio pushed forward and rubbed at her cilt making the girl let out a small moan. Nio stopped rubbing but kept her hand in place, a cruel idea coming to mind. Akumu whined slightly, watching her expetcly.

"I want to see you touch yourself, other whys I won't pleasure you," Nio demanded removing her hand and licked at the small moist that stained her finger. Akumu watched her face bewildered expression,

"But-"

"No buts, this is a punishment I expect you to do it," Nio grinned her heart beating wildly with the control she had right now. Akumu fidgeted around,

"I will do it but my wound needs to be tended to," Akumu pocked at her wound causing more blood to leak through. Nio nodded and went back into her room towards her desk where under Neath she kept her first add kit. Once she had it she went back into the bathroom to find Akumu had stripped the rest of her cloths. She stood in the middle of the bathroom looking herself over in the mirror. Nio glanced her over see more bruises and small cuts on her arms. And on her thigh was a larger wrap that was blood stained. Nio moved closer and removed the wrap around her thigh. Once the the wrap was off Nio examined the wound touching it gently. The wound looked the same as the one that that was below her chest.

"She got you here to?" Nio asked as she took out cleaning alcohol, and tended to both wounds. Akumu flinched when the alcohol touched her still fresh wound but still kept in place.

"Yes, the one on the thigh was from when Takechi escorted me out of the entertainment room, and this" Akumu pointed to the one above her liver,

"I got this one just earlier when she tried something idiotic," Nio finished cleaning the wounds and grabbed the gaze patching each wound up.

"What did you do with the bodies?" Nio demanded, ( _she better not have left them in some random place again especially not here on school grounds)_ Akumu looked away from Nio, to behind her she started behind her for a moment but looked back to Nio. Nio didn't bother to look behind her, ( _it's all in her head, and probably doesn't even know it_ )

"I disposed of them properly this time," she answered sounding as though she would not go more into detail. Nio stood up and grabbed Akumu hand yanking her towards her room. She roughly pushed Akumu into her bed, Akumu didn't fight and allowed her to do what she wanted. Nio sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced over Akumu body.

"Your still being punished, I want to see you masturbate," Nio demanded smiling evilly, Akumu blushed but nodded her head, she cheeks heated up as her hands slowly moved down her body to rest on her breast. She looked up at Nio, who only nodded her head for her to continue. Her hands moved slowly as they began to massage her own breast occasionally rubbing at her nipples. She moved a little quicker and pinched her nipples, she let out a small gasp. She sat back up and leaned against the head board, exposing her pussy clearly towards Nio. Akumu closed her eyes, and pinched at her nipples again,

"Nio," she whispered. Nio blushed but stayed where she was, wondering now if this was really a punishment for her or Akumu.

"Louder Akumu, your to quite," Nio pushed her hair back, watching as Akumu continued to play with herself. One hand still knitting at her breast while the other drifted down and rubbed at her clit.

"Nio," she moaned louder and her back arched as her hand rubbed harder at her clit. Nio felt her heart beat faster watching Akumu touch herself in front of her, the way she moaned her name sent shivers down her spin. Nio could see Akumu outer lips glisten with lust, Nio licked her lips.

"Put one finger inside," Nio whispered, she squirmed a little, as Akumu quickly compiled putting her middle finger inside and moving quickly in and out. "Do it slower,"

"But-"her breath coming out ragged and desperate. Nio felt so much exitctment controlling her with only her words.

"Slower or I wont lick you clean," Nio grinned and winked at her, Akumu cheeks were brightening red from holding herself back. She moved her middle finger inside her slower, it made her whimper and her hand shake. Nio moved a little closer, and Akumu opened her legs more for Nio to look at her. "Add a second finger," Nio said while she pulled off her own shirt and bra. Akumu nodded her head and add a second finger causing her to moan, she continued to move slowly.

"Nio please,"Akumu begged, her hand shook from trying to suppress her urge to move quicker.

"Please what?" Nio teased as she removed her leggings and skirt. Akumu whimpered again, she began to remove her fingers but Nio quickly pushed her finger back in place. Akumu gasped,

"Let me do it faster," she whined, trying to move her hand but Nio kept a hold of her wrist.

"Say, please let me fuck my pussy," Nio demanded, leaning down and biting the inside thigh of Akumu's leg. Akumu bit her lip,

"But that's indecent," Akumu protested, Nio licked the spot she had bitten.

"I'm waiting Akumu," Nio looked over her body, her body trembled as she waited for Nio to let her go but instead Nio looked back expectantly,

"Please let me... Fuck my pussy," Akumu whispered, looking away.

"Louder,"

"Please let me fuck my pussy!" Akumu yelled huffing with frustration. Nio grinned and pulled Akumu's fingers out from inside her.

"No," Nio roughly shoved her fingers inside Akumu. Akumu cried out from both pain and pleasure. Nio didn't not move slowly as she moved her fingers inside of Akumu, pushing in and out at a rapid pase.

"Nio slow down please! I'm close," Akumu moaned out rocking her hips against Nio's hand. Her walls squeezed down tightly on Nio's fingers as Akumu hit her max pleasure. Nio pulled her fingers out slowly, and watched as Akumu juice dripped from her fingers. She placed her fingers in front of Akumu's lips.

"Clean it," Nio placed her free hand against Akumu still moist lips and rubbed her clit. Automatically Akumu opened her mouth and sucked at Nio's drenched fingers. Nio could feel herself blushing from watching such an eritc action. Akumu continued to lick off her own lust, as Nio pushed two fingers more inside of Akumu once again. Out of surprise Akumu but down on Nio fingers, Nio laughed at the small sting she felt. Akumu realsed Nio's fingers and moaned slowly as Nio picked up a pase, pushing in and out slowly.

"Nio, please not so soon. I just cam," she begged, though she moaned again. Nio smiled and leaned down bitting into the side of her neck sucking at the smooth soft skin. Akumu arched against Nio her hands gliding across her back pulling her tightly against herself. Nio speed uponce again and licked down to Akumu's nipple and bit down. Not to soon after, Akumu again screamed Nio's name. Nio watched as her lover lied there breathless, and glistening with sweat. Nio watched the girl closely now, seeing new scars and bruises likely from Takechi or Sheina. She lowered herself down to the wound at her thigh, even through the bandage she could smell the blood. She looked back at the wound beanth her breast the wound and broken more and stained the wraps. She was more likely going to need both to be stitched up. She poked at one lightly and Akumu hissed slightly. "Ah, Nio please do not touch them, they hurt," she whined. She opened her arms to her and Nio slipped back up and allowed her to wrap her arms around her tightly.

"You're going to need stiches for them you know," Nio said as she layed her head into Akumu breasts. Her grip tightened on Nio's shoulder,

"Doctors are useless, I will not see one," she answered coldly, Nio nodded her head ( _figures she wouldn't want to see one_ )

"Then what are you going to do if they get infected from them being open?" Nio questioned, she lightly tickled her sides. Akumu ran her fingers through her hair,

"I will stech them myself," she shrugged holding tightly to Nio as though she was a teddy bear "unless you know how to?" She asked.

"Mm will no but I could try?" Nio peaked up her head to look into Akumu eyes. She smiled softly at her stroking her cheeks.

"As much as I care for you darling, but I believe I will do it," she lightly kissed Nio's forehead, Akumu sighed deeply closing her eyes. Not much later she fell asleep and Nio watched as her chest raised and fell with each breath. Not feeling tired herself Nio chose to go through her tablet to see if she could find more information on Akumu stay in the mental insinuation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When morning came, there was an announcement of a small honoring for the recent loss of students and fellow teacher. The black class were also expected to attend, Nio had try to convince the others to join which was more or less a little difficult. Akumu had stayed by her side the entry time, not leaving and only occasionally speaking here and there. Akumu was singing quietly to herself once they where entering the gym where the ceremony would be held. Nio looked around and found that the black class where gather further to the left back seats, holding onto Akumu's hand she pulled her to join the others. Once they where closer Nio could hear Isuke whining about her time being wasted and Haruki trying to entertain her with a very bad pun.

"Being a vegetarian is a big missed STEAK," Haruki poked at her side,

"You're such an idiot," Isuke growled but there was a slight smile at her lips.

Haru was back to her smiling self but still had a bit of an air of sadness, though Tokaku would sneak a quick kiss on her cheek making her giggle. Mahiru was leaning against Sumireko shoulder, while she stroked at her hair. Chitaru was blushing bright red, Hitsugi was sitting on her lap humming to herself happily.

"Are sure you don't want to sit in a chair?" Chitaru whispered, Hitsugi giggled and shook her head,

"Nope I like it right here, or other wise I won't be able to see," she smiled, playing with Chitaru hand.

Suzu and Kouko where sitting quitely waiting watching everything around them. The ceremony had yet to being it was slightly early, but that changed once Suzu glanced over noticing Nio and Akumu.

"Will hello Nio and Akumu," she smiled, she was glancing over Akumu futures but the only thing she would be able to see where new love bites that marked Akumu neck. Akumu smiled back,

"Hello Suzu, how are you?" She asked, as she took an open seat next to her. Nio fallowed after her taking the seat besides her.

"I am will, anything new today?" Suzu growled, Nio raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Akumu thought for a moment then leaned forward and whispered something into Suzu ear. Kouko glanced over at the pair trying to listen to what she was telling her, but neither Nio or Kouko could hear what she was telling her. When Akumu pulled back she still smiled at Suzu but she didn't return the smile only shacking her head and looking away, "you never should have escaped," she hissed under her breath.

"Escape what?" Chitaru asked confused, Nio tensed but before she could answer Akumu interrupted,

"Escape this ceremony, it will be nothing but a bore. We do not know this people so what reason may there be to have us here?" She looked back at the couple, Chitaru eyes darkened, making Hitsugi tense up,

"This people had a life, they had goals, they had their own paths to fallow, families that loved them, people who looked up to them, each of them was important and thanks to Takechi they will never experience life," Chitaru growled glaring at Akumu tensely, Akumu started back and answered,

"Takechi did them a favor, they will not have to suffer any sadness, they will not have to punished by what the world could offer. They will not have to endure aging and slowly breaking down. They will not have to worry of opening there eyes to misery from lack of substance because of having no money. They have been freed from a world that rarely gives back. If you ask me they are the lucky once, they are done with life no longer needing to know how to survive for the fallowing days," Akumu kept her eyes locked with Chitaru, who slowly looked away and holding tightly to Hitsugi. The other members of the class had been silenced by Akumu true but bitter words. Nio grabbed Akumu hand squeezing it gently to break the glare she was giving to Chitaru. Akumu blinked and looked back to Nio and smiled at her she leaned down kissing Nio's forehead. "My words are harsh I understand that but you cannot say it is a lie," she stated glancing back at Chitaru. Chitaru did not answer only looking forward. Akumu looked back to Nio and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" Nio asked stroking her hair, she only nodded and looked forward, a man stood up front gathering all of the students attention.

"Where is Takechi?" Haruki wondered out loud, Isuek huffed,

"She and that little fluffy nered proubly took off," she rolled her eyes, Haruki glanced at her reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I guess so, doesn't it make her look more gilty though?" Haurki asked,

"Of cores she's guilty, who else could do something like that?" Isuke replayed.

"Or maybe she took off to not be accused of something she didn't do," Tokaku grumbled, Haru looked at her confused,

"But it has to be her? Who else could it be?" Haru asked, Tokaku shook her head and held her hand out to Haru, who took it gladly.

"Later,"

Nio looked away from them and looked to Akumu, her features unreadable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony seemed like it would never end and once it ended everyone was quick to go to the dinning hall. The ceremony had last far longer then Nio had thought by the time they stepped outside the sun was close to setting. Akumu gave Nio a small kiss and took off like she always did, Nio had asked if she would come back later to her room but was disappointed when she had said no. Though she was quick to promise to see her tomorrow early morning, Nio sighed feeling lonely she had Akumu at her side for such a long time it felt lonely that she would not be coming back to be at night. But this also gave her the chance to speak with Suzu on her own. She wondered around the back of the gym kicking some rocks around on the ground,

"Are you alone?" Nio turned to see Suzu walking towards her glancing around proubly looking for Akumu.

"Yes I'm alone," she answered leaning against the wall of the gym.

"Good, so you finally read her file?" Suzu asked she leaned against the wall as will looking up at the clouds.

"Yes, why doesn't the mental institution release more information?" Nio asked looking towards the sky watching the sun slowly setting.

"Akumu was a special case when she came in. No other doctor had seen a case so sevire like hers. There were others who were effected by schizophrenia but they were adults or in their late teens. Akumu was only 7." Suzu sighed, Nio glanced over at her,

"Did you watch over her at some point?"

"Yes I did for a little while, at least 2years before I had to leave so others wouldn't notice how I did not age,"

"How was she with you?"

"She treated me the same like the others, rudely ignored me and now and again would try to attack me. But once I offered her some advise she stopped trying to hurt me," Suzu looked away from the sky to Nio,

"What kind of advise?" Nio asked her, moving slightly closer,

"If you are going to murder at least make it beautiful,"

"She stopped trying to hurt you with that?" Nio couldn't believe her, ( _what kind of stuipd advise was that?)_

"Yes,I told her when she was holding a surgery needle to my throat," Suzu rubbed gently at her neck at the thought of the memory.

"Surgery needle?"

"Yes, surgery needle back then doctors would use this long needles to cut into flesh. Some how she got a hold of one don't know how though," Suzu tapped at her chin, Nio watched her unsure what to say.

"The asylum what was it like?" Suzu bit her lip glancing at her,

"Ignorance is bliss you know, I know what happened there but I refuse to bring thoes memory's back to life. I'll tell you this much the asylums today are beyond better then they where thoes many years ago," Suzu sighed shacking her head.

"D-do you think I should turn her in?" Nio asked reaching behind her and scratching at the wall.

"I think you should decide that on your own," Suzu looked behind her, "she inside now,"

"Who?" Nio asked confused, looking back herself, though there where no windows from where they where leaning on. Suzu beckoned Nio to fallow her. As Nio did Suzu lead her to some lower windows she motioned Nio to stay quite and look through the window. Nio raised an eye brow at her questioningly and carefully peaked through.

"Akumu..." Nio whispered, inside the gym was Akumu. Akumu had a dummy out and it was placed in the middle of the gym and she stood a good further distance. Her eyes were foucsed on the dummy as she threw several needles at it pricing through with no difficulty. Nio watched in amazement as Akumu had placed several other dummy around the gym, throwing needles from only where she stood. Her hair was clipped back with a rose brute. Akumu's hand moved so quicky, with only a flick of her wrist she had priced a dummy's heart that stood at least 200ft away. Her reflects were fast and agle, she suddenly ran to the closest dummy using her needle to cut open another dummy from head to toe. "what is she doing?" Nio asked out loud,

"Trianing she trains herself and I bet you if I where to open the window a little you will hear her talking to what she thinks is her sister," Suzu answered as she moved forward and gently placed her hand on the glass pushing up. The window open slightly but not enough to be noticeable. Nio leaned in more listening,

"I am trying nee-chan,yes I know it is too slow, I will try again," Akumu huffed, and she quickly moved to her left where yet anther dummy lied on its side, she straddle the dummy and used the needle again to slice across its armpits to its hand stuffing puffed out. Nio watched as Akumu turned her head to the side like she was yelling at someone. It hurt Nio to know the truth now, there was no one there, nothing, no one. "Again with that! I told you I will not do it! I have dealt with two only the other day why is that not enough!" She yelled and throw a needle randomly, it flew across the gym and priced the polished floor. "Damn it! Look what you made me do. Yes I know, I said I know!" She growled and walked to the needle stuck into the floor she yanked it out roughly. "Would it really be that bad? Why can not you convince them to join instead of kill them?" Akumu shook her head, Nio was seeing a new part of Akumu a part she kept to herself. Her emotions were angry when normally she was calm and collective, but in there she allowed her emotions to run wild. "Alright! What is the name of the victim," Akumu huffed and stayed still looking ahead of her, she nodded her head and from what Nio could see her color paled. Akumu suddenly snapped her head towards the window Nio was looking in, Nio and Suzu quickly dunked out of view.

"Do you think she say us?" Suzu asked softly,

"I don't think so," Nio answered staying on the ground. She strained her hearings but could hear nothing inside the gym. Nio felt someone behind and quickly lashed at the object. Only to have that person shove her into a bush and catch Suzu pulling her down with them. Nio looked to her side to see Shinya, she had her fingers at her lips motioning for both of them to be quite, both Nio and Suzu nodded their heads and listened quietly.

"Where! Your out of your mind no one is here," Nio peaked through a bundle of leaves, Akumu stood above her with several of her long needles in her grip. She was looking around carefully listening for any sound. "Nee-chan I already made a promise with her I will not involve her," Akumu hissed to her side. ( _Was she losing control of her emotions? I've never seen her so angry nor so open. And who is she? Is she talking about me?_ )

Nio watched Akumu, so badly did she want to get out but wasn't sure what she could do. Akumu head snapped to the bushes and she quickly lounged forward pricing through the bush. Suzu placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping the needle had sliced close to her cheek. Nio could feel another needle glide past her neck. Shinya and fallen back the needle positioned just where her head had been. The needles withdrew and Nio listened to Akumu breathing pattern. It was normal and calm, ( _does she know we are here?)_ she wondered peaking through again. "I am going to finish my training do what you wish nee-chan. Find the next assment," she turned away and made her way back inside the gym. They waited until they could hear Akumu inside again, Nio could hear her slashing at the air. Slowly she eased out of bushes and peaked inside once again.

"You guys must have a death wish," Nio looked back to see Shinya grinning maddle, "trying to play with Akumu? That's like trying to catch a wild tiger with only a cardboard box," she laughed and walked off giggling to herself, Nio hestained but took off after her,

"How much do you know about Akumu," Nio demanded, she looked back once more to see Suzu taking off to the dorms.

"I know everything about Akumu, but I'll never tell," Shinya giggles again, Nio glared at her.

"I need to know what you know from the time you spent with her in the-" Shinya snapped forward shoving her hand across Nio's mouth.

"Shut up! Never mention that place! You don't know what it was like there!" She growled her eyes glowing with rage. "You'll never understand! Don't you remind her about it either!" Shinya spat and removed her hand from her mouth and sprinted away towards some random direction. Nio stood there smiling to herself, she felt like she was losing her mind.

"How bad could that place have been?" Nio wondered as she made her way back to her own dorm room. "If Suzu doesn't want to talk about it and Shinya practically try's to bit my head off for asking. Then could it be possible they did more then just treat their passionate?" She wondered fiddling with the edge of her tie. ( _What could they have done to Akumu all those years? I feel kinda light headed, maybe I need to rest_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Exciting right? Oh, I'd like to take a moment to be serious , I am in no way making fun of people affected by schizophrenia! For my girlfriend is affected by the mental illness, and I know it sounds scary but this kind of cases similar to Akumu's are real minus the murder stuff. So please do not assume I am taking advantage of anyone affected by this mental illnesses. Plus my girlfriend knows I write this and she reads my fanfic to and she loves it. Anyways look forward to the next chapter next Sunday or the fallowing Sunday.**

 **In case you rushed through the intro there a link below that will take you to a picture I drew of Akumu, this is just from my vision and please no harsh comments I did the best I could.**

. com/post/137027989530/akumu-utsukuahi-translation-beautiful


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes the chapter is a short one and sorry about that but I feel like its better then nothing! Enjoy the read!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 16

"Good morning chairmen," Nio smiled at her chairmen, though the pervious night her head had went from a light pain to now feeling a booming head ach. The chairmen watched Nio carefully,

"What is wrong? You do not seem like yourself," the chairmen noted as she continued to scribble down on her paper work. Nio sighed reaching up to rub at her temples.

"I have a small head ach it's just brothering me," she smiled gentle at the chairmen. The chairmen lifted an eyebrow questionably,

"You? A head ach? That never happens your immune to many things Nio," the chairmen placed down her pen and crossed her hands together now giving Nio her fill attention. Nio shook her head,

"Not all things chairmen, but I guess it has something to do with everything that is going on with Akumu," she sighed rubbing again at a her temples. ( _More like it's all Akumu fault for driving me half mad with trying to come up with a solution_ ) she growled to herself. The chairmen's chair squeezed as she stood up, Nio quickly moved forward to her. Once Nio stood in front of her, the chairmen opened her arms to Nio, hesitantly she stepped forward and allowed the chairmen to wrap her arms around her. The chairmen held her tightly and lied her chin on Nio's head.

"I've had enough of this game, you no longer have a choice you will call the Pilgrim Phsychatiatric Center and have them get Akumu," the chairmen tightened her grip around Nio's waist before she could move away. Nio could feel her heart drop, her eyes stung from keeping her tears from falling,

"But chairmen-"

"No Nio, she is to much for you and she is uncontrollable. You allowed your emotions to get in the way of your assignment and in this you have disappointed me. Utsukuahi Akumu will be going back to the asylum, no expiations." The chairmen loosened her grip and Nio looked up at her, the chairmen's eyes were hard as stones. This was serious and there was no way the chairmen will listen to anything Nio had to argue with. " Call the asylum, that's an order," Nio hung her head,

"Yes mama," Nio whispered, she could feel the chairmen's arms leave her waist and hear the chair squeak as she sat back down.

"You are dismissed,"

"Yes mama," Nio turned away her eyes still to the ground as she left the chairmen's office. ( _What the hell have I done? I failed my assignment, I let myself fall in love, I ignored everyones warnings to stay away, I let myself be blinded by my own selfish desires, it's not what I deserve I should have been done as I was told_ ) Nio look looked up to see she had walked to the tree in which Akumu had told her story to Nio, she wondered where Akumu was at the moment. When she had went to her room she had not answered when she had knocked. Maybe she was sleeping, the training she had done yesterday could have warn her out.

Nio had forgotten that in the beginning of the month on Akumu second day her she had asked to used the gym after hours to train. Nio sat down in the grass and leaned against the tree trunk looking up to the sky. It was an hour or two after sunrise and most students were only now waking up, while Nio was already up watching them as they walked about there peaceful life. ( _Assholes, why do they get to have a calm life? Why do they get to do what they want? Why couldn't they be worried of the next day? Not always having to have their gard up waiting for an attack_ ) Nio clawed the ground, classes where back in section even the black class had a new teacher to lecture them. But Nio didn't feel like going to class she wanted to be outside alone and feel at least semi free until she had to call the asylum and betury Akumu's trust.

"Troubled are we?" Nio looked up to see Sumireko and Mahiru. Sumireko stepped forward, and Nio quickly stood up defensively. Sumireko giggles and held her hands up, "easy now I'm only here because Mahiru wanted to talk with you," Sumireko smiled and stepped to the side showing Mahiru hiding half way behind her. Mahiru glanced at Nio then quickly looked away, she stood on her tip toes and whispered something into Sumireko ear. Sumireko nodded her head, "Mahiru asks if anyone else can hear our conversations from here?" Nio shook her head glancing around everyone was further off no one really came close to them.

"No, no one can hear us from here," Nio leaned against the tree and looked to Mahiru who kept her eyes to the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry a-a-about Shinya, l-l-last night she w-w-was only trying to pro-protect me." Mahiru stuttered, she grabbed onto the end of her shirt balling it up in her fists. "T-t-t-that place was d-d-d-dangers..." Sumireko reached out and grabbed a hold of Mahiru hand she stroked her hand gently encouraging Mahiru to go on. Mahiru looked up to her and smiled at her girlfriend. Mahiru looked back to Nio and looked back to the ground her grip on Sumireko tightened. "That place did bad things to people. The doctors would experiment with the people and would even beat them. They never hurt me because they did that stuff at night after hours when Shinya could protect me. But Akumu wasn't so lucky, there was a doctor there named Dr. Lager he really liked Akumu. He was a bad man he would really like to experiment with her, give her lots of different shots. It's why Akumu feels weird when you near her, or how she so strong and fast." Mahiru took a deep breath and let it out, "Akumu not a bad person, she really good and she's helped me a lot when I was there... She was my first crush. Akumu doesn't deserve to go back there it's a horrible place and they probably still do lots of bad things," Mahiru looked up making eye contact, though quickly looked away. "Please don't send her back there, that's all I wanted to say," Mahiru mattered,

"Do you know what exactly he shot her with?" Nio asked staying where she was not wanting to scare her and make her run off. Mahiru shook her head,

"No not at all, I just know it messed with her body a lot," Mahiru answered slowly making her way to behind her girlfriend.

"How long where you there for?" Nio asked now just curious,

"I'm only answering questions about Akumu," Mahiru murmured holding onto Sumireko. Sumireko rubbed gently at her hand again to sooth her.

"Fine, Did you ever see Suzu there?" Mahiru shook her head,

"N-no not a-a-at all," Mahiru stuttered, she was losing her confidence in speaking with Nio,

"Did she ever try to hurt you?" Mahiru looked up at Nio this time making eye contact with her,

"No never me but she and Shinya fought a few times,"

"Why?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me when I asked her, neither would Akumu," Mahiru started to move back pulling her girlfriend with her, "I-I-I want to-o-o leave now,"

"Ok, thanks for telling me," Mahiru nodded her head to her and walked away leaning against her lover. Who phrased her greatly for being so brave. Nio watched them as they walked away. ( _Will at least that answers what happen in that place. Epically why she able to do a lot of things. But that really makes me feel bad for having to now call the damn place to her in. Maybe it isn't like that anymore, hopefully_ )

"Mahiru become quite the brave one," Nio looked up to see Akumu sitting in the tree branch swing her legs. Akumu looked down at her smiling, she had a semi short skirt on that reached down to her thighs; there was some light blue fluffle around the edges. Her shirt was a long sleeved V dark blue top that hugged her waist tightly, it had small white skulls splashed everywhere about the shirt. She had her rose clipped into her hair again pinning back the hair that would cover her red eye.

"Akumu? How long have you been there?" Nio asked as she watched Akumu jump off her branch and land before Nio, blushing slightly when her skirt lifted showing a pair of blacked laced panties. ( _Fuck she must of have heard everything. Will she be mad at me for asking this stuff about her past?)_ Akumu smiled at her and pulled Nio into a gentle hug.

"I have been here since you showed up under the tree my dear," Akumu kissed her lips, and ran her fingers through Nio's hair. Deeping the kiss she pushed her tongue into Nio's mouth and played around with her tongue. ( _She taste diffferent, that's weird_ ) Nio could also feel her head ach becoming worries. She pulled away from the kiss grabbing at her head, Nio closed her eyes tightly trying to easy the pain ( _is this really all from being stressed with everything? Plus having to send Akumu back to some miserable place this is not helping my head ach_ ). "Is something wrong Nio?" Nio opened her eyes slightly seeing Akumu worried look, Nio shook her head slowly,

"No my head it's been hurt since last night," Nio rubbed at her temples, she could feel Akumu's arm around her shoulders leading her to the dorm rooms.

"Maybe I could massage your body? I find it can help with head aches," Akumu softened her voice, she gave a quick kiss at Nio's temple. Nio nodded her head gently,

"Yes maybe that would help thank you Akumu," Nio sighed opening her eyes, only to close them again the light stung her eyes badly. ( _What the hells is this?)_

"Anything for you my darling," Akumu whispered, Nio could feel herself be lifted off the floor and cradled against Akumu's chest.

"Hey no I-"Nio felt Akumu lips press into hers roughly, Nio stopped protesting and allowed her to play with her tongue. ( _She defiantly taste different from normal, it's almost like syrupy? I don't know it's just so sweet that it's bitter)_

"Do not open your eyes Nio, it will only make your head ach worries," Akumu whispered, as she moved away from their kiss. Nio nodded her head and lied still in Akumu arms, ( _this isn't so bad I feel silly but it's not bad either. God damn! My head still fucking hurts like crazy! Maybe a nap might help, along with the message from Akumu. The chairmen said I had to call her in but she never said when_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you feeling now Nio?" Akumu asked once they where inside her room resting on her bed. Nio still held to the sides of her head, almost feeling if she where to squeeze hard enough it may help to ease the pain.

"I think it's getting better," Nio pressed into her temples more, she leaned against Akumu resting her head on her breast.

"Would you like to try something that will easy your head ach?" Akumu wrapped her arms around Nio pulling her close. Akumu kissed Nio's forehead and rubbed at her back in small circles.

"I will do anything to stop this head ach," Nio grumbled, Akumu grabbed a hold of Nio's wrist and quickly shoved her down onto the bed, Nio eyes shot open as she looked up at Akumu,

"Good, because you will defiantly enjoy this," Akumu smiled at her licking her lips, she leaned in and kissed Nio slipping her tongue into her mouth twirling her tongues around her's. Nio tried to shove back but Akumu grip was far to forceful. She moved her hand and grabbed a hold of Nio's wrist into one grip, her hand sliding down and shoving up Nio's shirt. ( _Why is she doing this? My head hur— wait a mintue it's helping it doesn't hurt as much_ ) Nio pushed into the kiss more trying take more of Akumu sweet saliva. Akumu pulled back strings of sliver linked their mouths, Nio could see the hunger in her eyes she felt as though she was being devoured with only the lust that filled her eyes. Though Nio felt strange instead of feeling a booming head ach to a mild ach.

"Akumu, how are you making my head ach better?" Nio whispered, watching as the beauty smiled at her mischievously, she leaned down kissing the tip of her nose. Then slowly moved down kissing her lips gently.

"Did you know that when someone mind is stressed blood cells being to multiple at an increasing speed," Akumu moved down licking Nio's neck gently, "the blood clusters inside the mind creating more pressure against the brains nerve system however it is the frontal lob that is most affected," Akumu grazed her teeth along Nio's throat, nibbling gently. Her free hand push more of the fabric up along Nio's stomach and breast. Akumu paused her hand sliding behind Nio's back to undo her bra. Akumu started into Nio's eyes, "though when the frontal lob is teased with it makes the head ach even worries," Akumu smiled, Nio felt light head again but no longer felt pain Akumu slowly released Nio's wrists and moved her hands down removing Nio's shirt and bra.

"How does that make my head ach better?" Nio asked tying to stay focused when Akumu hand slowly glided down rubbing at Nio's harden nipple. Akumu moved down and licked the sanative bud with the tip of her tongue.

"It is helping because of the way I am heating up your body for desire that the clusters of blood cells are breaking down," Akumu licked around the bud slowly grazing her teeth around the nipple, Nio shivered and moaned lightly. "Each touch, each lick, each bite," Akumu released Nio's nipple and moved to the side of her breast biting down on the soft flesh. Nio arched her back, ( _it feels even better then the first time, is it because I know what to expect now?)_ Nio clawed at Akumu back pulling her tighter against herself.

"Please, I want more," Nio moaned, Akumu sucked at the side of her breast leaving a bright hicky. Akumu pulled back again a trail of sliver connected to the bright spot. Akumu bit her lip, she looked down at Nio her eyes taking in every inch of her body.

"But of cores, anything that you want my dear Nio," Akumu leaned in kissing Nio deeply, her tongue twirling inside her mouth. ( _She is so sweet tasting_ ) Nio wrapped her legs around Akumu hip pulling her in more. Akumu slipped down Nio's front into Nio skirt and leggings, she began to run her fingers slowly at Nio's clit. Akumu fingers easily gladded up and down the soaked entrance. Nio rammed her hips against Akumu hand, desperate to feel Akumu's slender fingers pushed inside her. Instead Akumu traced Nio's lips in a slow teasing way, Nio let out a small whisper bagging for her to give her what she craved. Akumu's lips moved away from Nio's kissing down to Nio's hips, she licked in small circle and dug her teeth into the heated flesh.

Nio squirmed under neither her reaching down to pull down her skirt and leggings, Akumu allowed her to pull them off and without warning Akumu spread Nio legs open and shoved two fingers inside of Nio. Nio let out a cry of delight, her hands clawing at the bed sheets as Akumu gained a steady pace. Pulling her fingers in and out quickly each push creating a wet sound, Nio moaned more as Akumu continued to lick and bite directing Nio's body in hickys. Nio could feel the familiar buzz in her head from when she was close to her edge, Akumu was quick to notice as moved even quicker. Nio closed her eyes tightly, and screamed Akumu name as she reached her peak.

Nio felt light headed as she rode out her orgasm, though she felt a slight prick at her side but soon faded Nio could feel a terrible burning sensation overwhelm her body, it felt as though her blood was on fire. Nio opened her eyes quickly to see Akumu holding one of her long pin needles. Akumu smiled at her but it was not threatening like main of the smiles Nio has seen her give to others. No this smile almost broke Nio's heart, Akumu eyes where glazed with tears,

"Please forgive me Nio," Akumu leaned forward and kissed Nio's lips lightly, Nio did not have the strength to move her arms she could not even keep her eyes open. To the best of her ability Nio tried to speak,

"What d-d-did y—ou do?"

"What I was instructed to do, forgive me my darling,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **Cliffhanger! so much fun and yes I did it on purpose! leave a review and maybe I'll be sweet enough to add the next chapter Sunday or Monday! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

So there may be a number of you that want to just like strangle me for taking so long... haha sorry here's the last chapter! Or is it? ;) Enjoy the read my dear fans!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 17

 _"Please forgive me"_

Nio opened her eyes slowly, her head ach was gone but her body felt numb. She could not move her arms or legs, she looked down to see she was chained to a cushioned white chair. The chains where looped around her arms and legs tightly making it impossible for Nio to move an inch. She looked around herself trying to take in where she was, from what she could tell she was inside an old looking cabin house. There was a variety of items pinned against the walls, all around the room were necklaces, braided hair, small bags that held teethes, earrings, rings, pocket knifes, watches, and a basket filled with clothing. There was also pictures of men and women, images of them before and after they where murdered including three people that where very familiar to Nio. Takechi, Shiena, and Sensi. Nio shuttered, feeling sick that she was inside such a disturbing room and all of the said items where framed next to each picture.

"Do you like it?" Nio felt her heart jump in her chest as she turned her head to the side to see Akumu. She was dressed in a very skimpy outfit that barely covered her body, a small spaghetti strap shirt that had been looped in the front making it look like a bikini top, and a pair of shorts that barley covered her thighs. Akumu moved forward and Nio kept a calm face, " Do you like it?" Akumu repeated, she gestured to her outfit.

"It's different, but why dress so erotically?" Nio could feel her body responding to her lovers exposed body, she could feel the small tingle between her legs. Akumu rubbed down her body,

"I dress this way so that I may discard bloody clothes quicker and honestly I do love the feeling of the blood staining my skin," Akumu winked at her, Nio choice to ignore the last comment.

"Why would you do something like this?" Nio asked, gesturing her chin to the walls ( _keep calm don't panic_ ) Akumu moved forward to stand in front of Nio.

"I keep them like this as a reminder of those I set free," Akumu looked away from Nio and looked around the room, "I also I had to keep record for the company I work with, Nee-Chan would not do it for me so I had to," Akumu moved away towards the pictures of Takechi and Shiena, she traced the outer frames. In the picture Takechi and Shiena where lied facing each other their hands stitched together, their bodies where covered in wounds and their eyes were glazed over pale and lifeless. "Are they not beautiful? The way the blood dances along their bodies and stains them in crimson?"

"Where is your sister now?" Nio ignored her question, Akumu sighed looking over her shoulder at Nio.

"She is right there Nio in the corner," Akumu moved back to Nio, Nio did not move her head to look. Akumu frowned at her, "it is rude to not say hello darling," ( _I'm_ _being rude?! Oh yeah no it's like completely normal to chain up your lover and keep her in your relic room to look at a bunch of bloody mangled bodies_ )

"How can I say hi to someone who no longer exists," Nio huffed, Akumu's lip twitched,

"She exist, you spoke with them did you not? Those people who kept me locked away in a soft room for days, to months, to years!" Akumu yelled at Nio, Nio could see her mental state falling apart even more so , "they would say all sorts of things about me, I was unstable, I was insane, I have schizophrenia. They tried to convince me that my sister was died but she is not! My nee-chan is here with me always, she never leaves me," Akumu panted, her hands balled into fists as her anger grew.

"And you tricked me," Nio growled, her anger getting the best of her. "I trusted that you wouldn't hurt me!" Nio yelled at Akumu, Akumu only watched her as she grew more angry a small but sad smile graced her lips,

"My sweet darling I did not want to hurt you but then..." Akumu eyes glowed and she stepped forward she reached down to a nearby bag and pulled out a small green liquid bottle. She moved forward and shoved the bottle into Nio's lap, Nio looked up at her confused. She reached out and touched the side of Nio's temple. "But then I learned you have betrayed me," Akumu growled gently,

"How did I betray you?" Nio whispered keeping her voice calm, because of last night she knew what Akumu was capable of now she didn't like the thought of having a large scare like her dummies. Akumu's hand traced down to the middle of Nio blouse and began to unbutton, "what's inside the bottle?"

"How's your head ach?" Akumu asked once the last button was undone, Akumu moved back to her bag and reached in again pulling out four of her famous long needles. Nio looked back to the bottle Akumu left on her lap. The liquid was a bright green and swirls of white spirals.

"What does my head ach have to do with this situation?" Nio gulped, Akumu moved back to her she used one needle to lightly graze Nio's exposed belly.

"Nio please stop with this insulting ignorance," Akumu pushed forward cutting into Nio's flesh, the needle slowly traced the feather of one of Nio's bird tattoos. Nio bit her lip roughly not allowing herself to cry out. "Your head ach from last night proved to me that you had been spying on me the previous night," Akumu withdrew the weapon and licked the blood off the needle, her eyes roaming around Nio's opened cut. Nio took a deep breath,

"How-"

"When I had been training, my nee-chan informed I was being watched, I went out to investigate the sound. Once I was outside I could see nothing but I could hear three heart beats in the bushes," Akumu paused, she grabbed the bottle of green liquid and swirled it around.

"Before leaving the building I dipped my needles in this liquid, this liquid is a sleeping drug meant to put people in a deep trance like state." Akumu leaned forward and pushed Nio's chin up exposing her neck. " though when people fight it, it has quite the strange affect of blood clods mostly to the mind." She kissed Nio's cheek gently, "it is why you had such a dreadful head ach, though of course the needle only grazed your neck ever so little it left no scar but still managed to enter your blood system," Akumu pulled away from Nio and kissed her forehead, "it must have been awful, it would not have been if you allowed yourself some sleep. Though I was kind enough to give you some relief with a small antidote for this liquid. I dapped it on my lips and you were so disparate to lick off every drop." Nio leaned away from Akumu next kiss, she felt anger at her but also felt sad at how easily Akumu had changed her mood towards her. ( _that probably_ _explains why she tasted so sweet_ )

"Is that really the only reason you are doing this because I spied on you?" Nio hissed, she could feel her eyes burning from keeping herself from crying. Akumu watched her blankly, though her eyes still glowed in a predatorily way she quickly used her needle again to slice across the tattoos on Nio's rib cage. Nio cried out to her dismay,

"That is not the only reason, yesterday morning I went to see the chairmen," Akumu growled, her needle dug more into Nio's side. It stung so badly Nio could feel her lip bleeding from biting down to roughly. "The door was slightly open, and what do I see when I open that door? You wrapped in the arms of that whore!" Akumu sliced across Nio's chest cutting open the flesh destroying Nio bird tattoos. Nio released her lip to let out another scream of agony. "And that is not all! I heard what she said and you agreed to it! You willingly agreed to have me, your lover thrown back into that hell whole!" Akumu priced Nio's left shoulder leaving the needle there she used another of her needles to break through the flesh on Nio's thigh. Nio cried out more, and her body shook more as Akumu used another needle to slice across Nio's flesh repeatedly. Nio felt her blood oozing from each cut dripping down the wooden floors, her tears ran freely down her cheeks. Akumu stopped briefly, panting and small beats of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"It's the best thing for you," Nio groaned she felt so at lost,

"The best thing? Really now, you do not know the hell I had went through being locked away in that place!" Akumu yelled at Nio, her hands shock at her side. Nio looked over Akumu body, her body was splattered with blood. The blood...no HER blood dripped from Akumu's hands, her shorts and thighs were covered in dried up hand prints. Some of the blood had even stained the left side of her face, next to her silver eye. Akumu hand reached up dabbing at the blood on her cheek, she pulled her hand away examining the color as it dropped from her finger. Her eyes glazed with tears, ( _She doesn't want to do this... But she feels like she has to. That place should be better now, it's best for her. God who the hell I'm_ _I trying to convince? Myself or her?!)_

"Akumu, what did they do to you in that place? Why do you hate it so much?" Nio asked, her breath huffed her voice trembled she could feel the loss of blood taking effect on her. Her body was losing its natural body heat, her breathing was shallow, her heart was beating faster trying to pump what blood she had left through her system. Akumu smiled at Nio sadly and she leaned in again kissing Nio's cheek.

"What have they not done," Akumu whispered, she yanked out the two needles she priced into Nio's thighs. She placed a leg on either side of Nio and sat in her lap. Akumu reached up again and pulled out both needles in Nio's shoulders, She held onto the needles as she traced Nio's face with her free hand. "Those beast you call doctors abused me, one man in particular. His name was Dr. Lager, oh what a dreadful man he was," Akumu paused and kissed Nio's lips, Nio wanted to pull away but did not have the strength she hated how much she loved the feeling of her lips on hers. " took quite a fancy to me, so much he began to experiment with my body. Shooting different drugs into my body to see what would happened," Akumu growled, but the glow in her eyes slowly fated, ( _I think it's working, I have to keep this up,_ _come up with something that will convince her to_ _let me go)_

"What kind of drugs?" Nio asked gently, Akumu smiled and kissed Nio's lips quickly,

"He used all kinds, I do not remember all the names but I do remember how they felt. Some would burn as though he set my body on fire, some would be freezing cold to the point my lips turned blue, some would make me sweat to the point you could see through my clothes," Akumu laughed softly, "oh how that bastered loved that one,"

"Did he touch you?"

"You mean raped me? No, He almost did though it was the last time he had ever tried. That filthy trash choose to pin me down with this exact needles," Akumu held one in front Nio's face, "used them to pierce down my clothing to a couch on my belly, and just as he began to drop his pants to penetrate me. I forced my self to get up and grabbed one of the needles and sliced off his eriction." Akumu giggled and used one needle to cut down to Nio's skirt slicing it off, "you should have heard his blood curdling scream, I killed him slowly slicing each of his limps one by one." Akumu smiled, her eyes slowly glowing again, Nio gulped,

"The drugs what did they do to you? What advantage did he take of your changes?" Nio asked, she shivered with the new wound, Akumu slided off Nio's lap and pushed aside the what little clothing Nio had left.

"That fool did not even know he had succeed in changing me. I kept it a secret to my self, thanks to him I have strength, quick speed, and has caused this unattractive glow to happen upon my eyes when I think of killing," Akumu huffed, her needle danced down to Nio's calf cutting more of her flesh, Nio made no effort to keep herself from crying out. ( _I'm gong to die here, I can't reach the chairmen, I don't have my phone, I don't know where I am, and even if I cried out for help no one would come to save me)_ Nio felt more tears spill down her checks.

"What are you going to do after you kill me?" Nio whispered, she felt she wouldn't be able to hold herself up anymore she felt at lost and so much pain through out her body, she ached from the cuts that covered her body. She knew without looking that her tattoos where distorted and ugly, her powers felt weak and she feared that she may not be able to change forms. Akumu drooped to her knees in front of Nio, tears falling from her eyes. She reached up clutching the sides of her head,

"Stop it! I heard you!" She shock her head roughly pushing at her temples, "I know that! I do what you ask always, I fallow your orders! Shut up! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Akumu turned to her side yelling at the corner of the room. (S _he think she talking with her sister_ ) "but she's sorry, she won't let me go back now. Tell her Nio! Tell Nee-chan you won't let me go back to that place!" Akumu turned away from the corner staring up at Nio longingly, she leaned her head in Nio's lap, "please Nio tell her," she whispered softly,

"There no one there Akumu," Nio whispered gently, ( _is it wrong for me to still want to hug her? Comfort her even though she done all of this to me?)_ Akumu kept her head in her lap her hand stroking the sides of Nio's thighs.

"You believe them, those beasts," Akumu looked up at her, "those beasts that tell you I am sick, I am troubled, I have schizophrenia. A mental illness that makes me see and hear things," Her hand rested on Nio's thighs rubbing over the cuts she had given Nio. She dropped the needles in her hand keeping only two.

"I do believe them Akumu, because I don't see your sister. But your not crazy Akumu you just need help that's all," Nio tried to keep her voice calm and even, Akumu looked up at her she dragged her needle across Nio's breast. Nio sucked in a breath holding it in,

"I do not need help," Akumu moved up sitting down on Nio's lap once more. "I am normal, I am the same as everyone else!"

"But your not Akumu! Look at what your doing to me now! And what will you do once you end me?!" Nio yelled back, she felt her body losing what little strength she had left. ( _This is it, I'm going to die..._ ) Akumu stared back at her and leaned forward kissing Nio's lips gently,

"This is my job it is normal my sweet darling," Akumu kissed Nio's lips again, "when I finish you, I will take my own life," Akumu leaned away smiling at Nio, Nio's heart beat slowed down, the lose of blood was gradually getting worries. "We will meet in heaven my darling, does that not sound lovely?"

"I don't want to die Akumu. Please stop," Nio whispered, Akumu shook her head,

"I must do it, but know this my dear, in heaven we can be together, we will never have to work, we will neve have to be in pain, we will never have to please others," Akumu smiled, stroking the side of Nio's cheek. ( _Do I want that? It does sound easier then what I'm doing now. Maybe it_ _wouldn't be so bad. I'd be leaving the chairmen behind but she can easily get someone else to do my job_ )

"Fine,"Nio replayed closing her eyes, she felt Akumu lips presses against her neck,

"Nio," Nio opened her eyes to look into the two bright glowing eyes of her lover, "I love you," Nio felt the needle slowly press into her chest nearing her slow beating heart. ( _That's the first time she said she loves me)_

"I love you too, my beautiful nightmare,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love or hate? I hope you loved it! So some of you may be excited to know that I am working on a new fanfic that is Akuma No Riddle but you should know it will only involve two of the characters. Soo maybe there will be an epilog and you'll find out more about the next fanfic. I been debating wheather or not to be sweet enough for writing the epilog... so feel free to come back and check one of these weeks. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dear fans! I am so sorry for how long it took me to update and finish the last chapter! I kept getting busy and still had to add more and edit the chapter, so as a reward for your waiting this chapter is the longest of all the other chapters so enjoy!**  
 **So you know when you see this * it means sound, so just imagine the sound please,**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

EPILOGUE

3 years later

Nio looked back at her reflection in the review mirror of her car. Looking over herself making sure her now long golden locks where brushed down and unfrizzed. Her features had smoothed out and where more mature no longer having the child like features she used to have. Her hair had grown out down to her waist though it still was wavy and a but poofy, her eyes still held their bright red origin color, her hands smili at and longer, her lips slighty fuller, and her bosoms grew from a B to a C. Though sadly her height was still the same though maybe she at less grew an inch or two more. Nio sighed, looking away from the mirror she reached over and grabbed the bouquet of baby's breath and white Camilla's. She fixed the black bow that held it together, and stepped out of her carlocking it up and made her way towards the large white gates.  
As Nio made her way there she noticed there where not many cars in the parking lot. She shrugged her shoulders, (not many come to visit their loved once this early in the day) she looked at her watch it was 7:00am, still early for most people. Once she reached the gates, she went towards the pin pad and typed in her PIN number the bell went off and the gates where opened. Nio stepped through and greeted the security that stood to either side, they hadn't bothered to do their regular routine of check up considering the number times she comes through those gates over the years. Nio paused looking up at the sign  
Pilgrim Phsychatiatric Center  
Nio sighed and pushed open the main doors, "Good evening Hashir, here to vist Utsukuahi again?" The women behind the counter greeted Nio when she stepped inside the mental institution. Nio smiled at her nodding her head,  
"Yes how is she today's?" Nio asked, once the women behind the counter scanned her wrist band. The women sighed shacking her head,  
"Same as always darling, they haven't given her shots yet so I'm thinking she'll be mighty happy to see ya," the women smiled sadly, and pressed a button under the counter opening the back doors to the worries cased mental people. Nio nodded her head to her and waved to her as she step through and the doors shut closed behind her quickly.  
"Will good morning to you Nio, how are you?" A passing nurse asked as she was pushing a wheel chair with an elder man that was counting out loud to himself.  
"Morning, and I'm good thanks for asking," Nio smiled, as she continued to walk past her towards the furthest room. Nio looked over the faculty noticing they had added more pictures on the walls from passionate that stayed here. The walls where still the same pale gray and all corners of the walls were covered in a soft rubber so that there where no points in any area inside the building. After all the center was built for the unstable, those who couldn't function in the normal world, no matter how many times they had tried. The lights where bright to insure there where no shadows that may startle the people staying here. The inside of the building was very simple and would feel like any normal building if it where not for the bolted doors to unstable mental people. In some of the rooms Nio could hear people screaming, some yelling for help, some banged at their doors, and some where dead quite. Nio ignored the doctors as they did their regular routine of looking into the small window to the doors checking to make sure each passionate was at less breathing.  
As she kept walking she was greeted by the nurses and doctors that stood in the halls and at the counters. None questioning the reason she was here, they already knew her story in fact everyone knew Nio's near death experience... Nio couldn't fight off the chili that went up her spin as the memory of that night came forward.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 years ago

(I'm I dead? I can't open my eyes I feel so much pain. No I can't be dead, death wouldn't be so painful)  
*door shoved open, slams against wall*  
"Step away from her Akumu!"  
*shuffling feet*  
*gun cocks*  
( _Kouko? What is she doing here?)_  
"It is done,"  
*more shuffles*  
"You disgust me!"  
"M-m-move away from her" ( _Suzu here too...)_  
"It is ok Suzu, I am going to join her soon,"  
*gun fires* ( _Akumu? Why can't I open my eyes? I feel so tired...)_  
*female screams*

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Nio! Hang in there!"  
*siren wallas* ( _Suzu, but I'm tired I want to sleep_ )  
*metal clicking*  
"Mrs. Please keep back," ( _A mans voice? Who is that?)_ *doors slamming shut*  
"Let me go, I want to make sure she makes it!" ( _Chairmen? She's here to but how?)_  
"Mrs. can you hear me? I need you to stay awake,"  
*drowers opening, liquid switching* ( _I can hear you, I can't answer you_ )  
"Oh Nio, please hold on," _(Chairmen, I'm sorry I'm such a fool for trusting her. I hate that even now I'm wondering if she's ok. I feel something warm in my hand, is that the chairmen's hand?)_  
"Damn, I'm losing her." ( _But I'm here? What is he talking about? That's a different males voices though_ )  
"Let her die for all I care! It's all her fault in the first place!" The chairmen yelled, ( _Akumu? She here to? No don't let her die, it is her fault but I still care about her!)_  
*expended beep* "Shit! Come on girl, come back to me" ( _Akumu is dead?)_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*constant beeps*  
Nio opened her eyes slowly, feeling dazed and slightly confused. When she opened her eyes, she was blinded by a bright white room. She looked to her left and saw the monitor that was keeping track of her heart beats and the ivy connected to her hand to keep her hydrated and feed. Nio looked down at herself and could see her arms covered in bandages the rest of her must have looked the same though she couldn't tell with the blanket that covered her. Nio saw a slight movement to her right she turned to see the chairmen, her eyes where closed and her breath was steady she was asleep and Nio could see the dark circles under her eyes. ( _She must have not rested in a while, how long have I been here?)_ Nio looked around the room and was surprised to see there was different types vases holding flowering. ( _Why are these here? Who the hell would give me flowers?_ )  
"Nio your awake!" Nio turned to see Haru and Tokaku standing in the door way. Haru had a small bouquet of tiger lilies in hand, _(will that explain it but why so many flowers?)_ Haru rushed inside to Nio's side she quickly leaned in and grabbed her in a tight hug.  
"Ow, Haru that hurts," Nio patted at her arm, Haru quickly let go and stepped back holding her hands up.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Haru looked down and crossed her fingers together, "how you feeling Nio?"  
"I'm good, hey where did all the flowers come from?" Nio asked as she looked around once again,  
"There from your fans," Haru relayed happily, Tokaku rolled her eyes,  
"There from people who where worried about you. Your little situation with that physico path went all over the news," Tokaku glanced at Haru,  
"Will it's the same thing," Haru stuck out her tongue,  
"Akumu, is she still alive?" Nio asked, she could feel her heart beat quicker at the mention of her,  
"Unforently, yes she is," Nio looked over seeing the chairmen had woken up, she was rubbing at her eyes and yawned,  
"Where is she?" the room was silent for a bit Tokaku and Haru where looking away from Nio avoiding her eyes. The chairmen face was still and unmoved,  
"She's been locked away and for good," the chairmen finally answered harshly,  
"She in prison?" Nio rubbed her hands together,  
"No, she is where she used to be and she is more then likely never getting out," Nio looked towards the door to see yet another vister, Suzu was smiling gently as she came in, though when Nio looked her over, Suzu looked tired. Nio sighed her chest felt tight and painful, she reached up placing her hand on her heart and she felt something off, she pulled at the neck of her hospital gown and peaked inside she saw that her body was patched up in siveral areas but the one that stood out most was the patch over her heart.  
"They had to open you up and close up the hole Akumu made with her needle," the chairmen reached out to Nio, Nio expected her to rub her cheek or something, instead she slapped Nio. Nio sat there stunted and she rubbed at her now throbbing cheek,  
"Why-"  
"You disopyed an order, one that was vital important!" The chairmen yelled at Nio, Nio filched that was a first she has ever yelled at her, she normally always kept her voice calm and gentle,  
"I'm sorry," Nio whispered, to the side of her vision she could see Haru and Tokaku leaving the out of the room, Haru waved at her giving her a smile as she left, though Suzu waited off to the side waiting patiently, Nio looked back at the chairmen, she looked furouses but as Nio continued to look back at her, her features softened,  
"Nio, you dead.. You were dead for at least 10mintues and if it wasn't for me threatening the doctors to bring you back you would have stayed dead... The doctors had to cut you open and add a skin patch on your heart from when that beast cut you." The chairmen leaned forward and touched the side of Nio's cheek stroking her gently, " I almost lost you," she whispered her eyes glazed with tears, "you've been in here for 2 months, the skin patch was really a testing product they weren't sure it would work," she sighed pulling back she rubbed at her temples. "That reminds me, I'll have to tell them to come in and check up on you. I'll be right back," the chairmen stood from her chair and headed out the door, Suzu stepped out of the way for her to pass by. She paused for a moment and reached her hand out to Suzu, Suzu took her hand and shook it, "thank you," the chairmen released her hand and opened the door and closed it after her. Suzu stood there for a moment then shook her head heading over to Nio's side taking the chairmens seat.  
"Suzu, what happened?"  
"Mmm will lots of things happened," Suzu crossed her hands together,  
"Like what? I remember hearing your voice and Kouko's. You guys where yelling at Akumu and the rest is kinda blury," Nio sighed stretching her arms. Suzu smiled at her,  
"My were to began... Will do you remember how myself and Kouko went off campus?" Nio nodded her head, she leaned back into her pillows, "will I knew that one day Akumu would break, she wasn't stable I could see her signs. I pulled some favors and told a friend where Akumu was located. But before that I didn't want to tell you only because I felt that your feelings towards her may have cloud your better judgment. Which did turn out to be true," Suzu paused, maybe waiting to see if Nio would ask something when she hadn't she continued, "once I had gotten a call back from my friend I went looking for you to inform you of my actions but when I went looking for you in your room I could smell Akumu special Sx86 potion. From that I knew Akumu had you, I had to ask Kouko to help me find you. Once we were sitting down and planning I remembered how Akumu would always tell me how she loved the woods because of how her parents used to take her and her sister to their cabin to get away from everyone. That's how we found you, when we got there we saw how much of a mess you where in and how badly you were injured. Akumu was on your lap and had the needle at least a 1/4 inside of you. I was sure you may be dead but yet Kouko yelled at Akumu anyways telling her to move away from you... And Akumu she had tears streaming down her face as she moved away the poor dear. All she told me was "It is ok Suzu, I am going to join her soon, and she yanked out one of the needles she had priced you with and used it to slice across her wrists. It scared me... I do not know why but I screamed maybe it was because a part of me did care for her. Kouko shot her gun at her shoulder blade to stop her from cutting her other wrist," Suzu sighed, she looked up and Nio could only stare back she glanced to the flowers,  
"What about the flowers?" Nio asked,  
"Will thanks to Akumu's collection in the cabin and someone called about the gun fire, Akumu was all over the news; What she had done and her condition, they even had her go to court myself and Kouko were witnesses for her actions. They even mentioned her last victim that one being you and people were worried about you and sent these flowers as sympathy. That's where all the flowers came from," Suzu laughed softly, "it is strange isn't it? What strangers could care for people like us?"  
"Yeah... Suzu,"  
"Yes?" "Where is she?" Nio whispered, looking down at the sheets, Suzu only watched her for a moment,  
"She's not in prison, if that is what you are thinking. No she is the mental asylum again and there is no possible way she will ever get out again," Nio played with the cord of her ivy for a little ( _all of this happened while I was fighting for my life? God so much has happened. She back in that place are they treating her right?)_ "may I ask you something?" Nio looked up at her nodding her head, "why do you still care about her, she done so much to you and yet I can see even now how much you are worried for her. It confuses me," ( _She right, ever since Akumu came into my life she had turned my world upside down and even killed me.)_ Nio laughs gently,  
"Because I love her, I know it sounds stupid considering how much she as done to me but yet my feelings won't go away. But she also has done so much for me to, she made me happy, she listened to me, she wanted to know everything about me, she respects me, she protects me, she looks at me like I am the most important person in the world, like I'm worthy of all good things and I deserve a better life... And she loves me," Nio sighed, "she means a lot to me and a part of me hates that becuase it make me feel weak but also strong, if that makes any senses." Nio laughed again and looked over at Suzu she had a small smile at her lips. Suzu stood up from her chair and patted Nio's shoulder,  
"Then I wish you luck Nio, may we meet some other time," Suzu moved around Nio's bed making her way towards the door,  
"Hey wait," Suzu stopped looking back at Nio, "Why did you come here?"  
"Not everyone hates you as much as you think dear," Suzu giggles and waved to her as she left the room. Nio looked back to the heart montinar keeping track of her heart beat, the door opened again and Nio looked to see the chairmen and a doctor stepped in,  
"How are you feeling Mrs. Nio?"  
"I'm feeling well,"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back to the present**

"It feels like such a long time ago," Nio wondered out loud, as she continued to walk towards Akumu room. Nio could also remember how it took a little while to walk and move. Akumu had badly injured her, she not only damaged her nerve system but her tattoos and special skills. Nio could no longer use her special ability for as long as she used to be able to. Before the event Nio was able to hold a different appearance for at least 3 hours or 4 hours at the most but now she could only hold a different form for at least 1 hour or sometimes for only 30min depending on her strength.  
The chairmen was beyond angry, not only had Akumu killed her but also destroyed Nio's special talent. It took Nio quite a while to convince the chairmen to let her visit Akumu, the chairmen wanted Akumu dead, but yet Nio argued against her and even threaten to leave her side if she were even to hurt a single hair in Akumu's head. Nio smiled at the memory,  
"Utsukuahi! Put down the scalpe! If you don't listen I'll have to use the stun gun on you again!"  
"She at it again," Nio laughed, as she turned the corner and stood in the entrance of Akumu's room. Akumu was backed into the corner of the room holding out a scalpe towards the nurse and two larger male nurses.  
"Leave me be you revolting bastereds!" Akumu hissed at them, a male nurse lunged forward to grab her wrist but Akumu was quicker she sliced down and cut the mans forearm. He let out a small scream an jumped back holding on to his injured arm tightly. The nurses quickly dove past Nio probably to get the stun gun to calm Akumu. Nio shook her head,  
"Akumu," Akumu looked to Nio with the mention of her name. Once Akumu noticed who greeted her, she broke into a smile but still held the scalpe out against the male nurse. Nio placed down the bouquet of flowers in her hands by Akumu's bed, and fouced her full attention on Akumu again.  
"Nio, my love you came," Akumu lowered her arm slowly and Nio walked towards her, hold her hand out to towards the male nurse to keep him from lunging forward at Akumu. Nio held out her hand other hand out to Akumu,  
"I always come darling, every Wednesday and Sunday, can you give me the scalpe?" Akumu nodded her head and handed her the scalpe the tension from her shoulders vanishing with Nio's touch. Nio handed the scalpe to the male nurse, he took it quickly and hestained maybe not sure what to do, though the male nurse that was injured was faster and ran out the room shouting something about getting his wound checked.  
"How'd you do that?" He asked confused, he held the scalpe tightly in his grip maybe afraid Akumu will grab a hold of it again.  
"I got it! Step-oh Nio thank god your here," Nio glanced over seeing one of Akumu's nurse, The nurse looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and a scratch across her cheek.  
"You didn't give her her medication in time did you?" Nio asked as she grabbed a hold of Akumu hand, though instead she leaned into Nio and wrapped her arms around Nio waist, the male nurse looked exteremly confused,  
"Unfortenaly yes, I was training the rookie here," the nurse pointed at the male nurse. "Was teaching him about the time schedules for some of the patients and I spaced it out. I feel like a damn fool," she sighed, she motioned for the male to come to her, "come on Miller, let's go check on the others," The Nurse shoved the taser into her pocket as she began to walk away. The male still stood there,  
"But how did she do that? She like one of craziest one here? We can't leave her she'll get killed!" The male shouted, the nurse rolled her eyes, the shout made Akumu tighten her grip around Nio's waist,  
"I am not crazy you insufferable pig," Akumu growled at the male and made a move to go after him but Nio held onto her wrist.  
"Leave him be Akumu, if you go and hurt him then we won't get today to be together," Nio kissed her cheek and the male looked as though his eyes would pop out of his head. Nio smiled filling a little mischievous she added, "besides why do think I came here so early? I want to spend the enter day with you my love so we can have lots of fun," the male gulped and blushed deeply, he slowly backed away and stood besides the nurse.  
"Oh yes before I forget again, while your here let me give her her shots first," the nurse walked in again pulling out the materials from her pockets and placed them on the counter, "Utsukuahi, can you please seat down? I'll make it quick I promise," the nurse crossed her fingers together, Nio motioned for Akumu seat down and Nio stood besides her as the nurse used a small alcohol pad to clean off Akumu's vain on her forearm. Nio flinched a bit as she watched the nurse pock her with a needle two times, Nio stepped in quickly before the nurse could give her the third one, the nurse looked at her confused,  
"Can we hold off on this one for today? I'll be here with her all day and even for a little while at night," Nio pleaded, the last shot was a low dosage of sedactive. The nurse smiled and nodded her head,  
"Alright dear, I'll hold off on her next one to but by night fall I'll have to give her the high dosage you know that," the nurse placed a band add on each puncture mark she had made,  
"That's fine, I just want to be able to enjoy my time with her, right Akumu?" Nio asked,  
"But of course I shall behave myself and I will take the night time dosage as long as I may have my lover at my side," Akumu smiled at the nurse, she nodded her head and gathered her utensils and left the room with the male nurse tailing behind her. He continued to murmer how Nio was able to control Akumu, Nio giggles softly at his confused state. Akumu slowly relaxed once the two walked away, she leaned into Nio more nuzzling her neck,  
"Shall we go out and walk the halls? Or maybe we could loung in the break room?" Akumu nuzzled Nio more gently, Nio turned her head and kissed Akumu lips softly.  
"Sounds like a plan," Nio smiled and took Akumu hand, holding her hand tightly as they left the room. "Have you made any new friends?" Nio asked, she ignored the other people that stared at her walking hand in hand with a murder, some understood their relationship others thought Nio herself was mental. Akumu titled her head to the side,  
"I believe so, though he and she are a bit crazed, they are twins and they believe everyone is an animal but dressed as humans. They say they like my human dress up but love my animal side even more so," Akumu glanced around herself for a moment but focused on Nio again,  
"Is that so what kind of animal do they see you as?" Nio asked looking to the side Nio could see a nurse handing out medication to other passioates.  
"They see me as a fox, crafty and sneaky, it is funny to see how they watch the others," Akumu stopped for a moment and peaked inside one of the windows of the patients, "see this one here he enjoys eating the flesh of humans does not even speak he acts like a animal," Akumu moved away and jestered for Nio to look inside, Nio stood in her tip toes looking inside. The room was a mess, the walls where covered in claw marks, the blankets and sheets where torn to shreds and pilled in the corner of the room almost shaped like bed. The bed was tossed on its side, and the window Nio looked through was blood stained. A figure stood in the middle looking back at Nio, his closths where filthy and torn in random areas. His eyes priced into Nio as he study her back, Nio felt Akumu pull her back and just as quickly the boy inside pounced at the window hitting it with his fists. Akumu giggled, "Is he not entertaining?" She asked as she pulled Nio along with her to walk again. Nio glanced back to see the same male from earlier gearing up with pads and a needle in hand. He looked terrified, ( _that boy won't last long here)_ Nio turned back to Akumu, "how is the black class?"  
"They are good I think, I'm only in contact with a few of them," they where nearing the break room, when they stepped in there were only a few of the simi stable patents that where wondering about talking to each other. Gards stood all around the room keeping an eye on everyone, one female gard notice Akumu and Nio right away she was quick to tense up and reach for her teaser gun. Nio glared at her daring her to take another step towards her. She stayed where she stood while Akumu and Nio took a seat by the bared windows. Akumu made sure to take the seat that was nearer to the sun, it wasn't often she was allowed to be out like this only with Nio was she able to be free,  
"What members of the class have you stayed in contact with?" Akumu asked, as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Nio admired her for a moment, the three years that have paced had only changed her appearances by a little. Her skin was still a soft peach, her figure was slightly smaller she would often refuse the meals she was given, her eyes still bright with there unusual color, and her hair had grown more now down to her lower back but in her hair was bits of silver from the stress she would feel being locked away inside the institution though most of her hair was still jet black and the ends of her hair still a dark crimson color.  
"I still talk with Haru and Tokaku, me Haru get along considering her bloodline with the chairmen," Akumu's lip twitched at the mention of the chairmen, Nio bit her tongue cursing herself, (fuck I'm not suppose to mention her. To Akumu it's the chairmens fault that she locked away here in the first place. Despite the number of time I have explained it wasn't the chairmen who had informed the intuition of her where about but it was Suzu who had given her away. And on top if it wasn't for the chairmens background and pulling some strings Akumu would have been placed on death row even with her clear mental disability) Nio sighed, "you know Haru tells me she wants to have a baby but Tokaku is refusing her, says they are to young." Nio laughs and it makes Akumu smile, "I think Tokaku is just a scaredy cat, she probably never even held a baby," Akumu giggles as will shacking her head,  
"Maybe so, a child can be a lot of responsibility, who else?" Akumu looked away for a moment towards an older female that sat in the corner pointing at the wall naming off random numbers and names.  
"Well let's see, oh! Chitaru and. Hitsugi have moved to the U.S. and got married so yay for found a house there for a good price, Hitsugi still does her job but Chitaru is teaching kids how to defend themselves. Mmm Suzu ans Kouko kinda vanished don't know where they are. And then Isuke and Haruki are always off and on they fight a lot but manage to fix things out. Haruki stopped being an asian and is like a stay at home mom, they don't have kids but Haruki still takes care of her siblings and Isuke helps her a lot finically. Isuke loves money to much to quite her job and still is an assain. And umm that's all of them," Nio finished she reached across the table grabbing a hold of Akumu's hand, Akumu smiled but it was more heartbreaking then sweet.  
"My how lucky they are... Do you believe I will ever leave this place?" Akumu looked out the window, watching visitors coming inside and some leaving. Nio looked out too watching the birds flying high above them spiraling in circles,  
"Do you really want the answer to that?" Nio looked back to Akumu, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. Akumu shook her head slowly,  
"No I suppose not, perhaps I shall continue to dream that I have left this miserable place," Akumu turned back to Nio watching her closely, Nio said silent unsure of what to say, there really was no way for her to leave this place on good terms, maybe it was possible to leave but then these people would continue to search for her the rest of her life. Nio pulled on Akumu hand pushing up her selves, Nio traced over the scares on her wrists,  
"Promise me you'll never try to kill yourself," Nio demand, she pressed her thumb against the scare,  
"The only time I will do such a thing is if I am taking your life as well," Akumu grabbed her hand and pulled it to her lips, she kissed Nio's knuckles gentle and slowly pushed up Nio's long sleeves exposing her old scars and her damaged tattoos. Akumu traced her tattoo slowly and ran her nail across one of Nio's scars, "Though I suppose I already have taken your life and almost my own, however I shall promise you not to take my own life again," Akumu leaned down kissing each exposed scare she had made so long ago, "May you call me insane, but I rather love the marks I have permanently made on your skin it reminds me of the type I failed in killing you and in turn caused me to disobey my nee-chan's orders," Akumu smiled, she stood from her chair and leaned into Nio kissing her lips roughly, Nio surprised opened her mouth only for Akumu to take it as an invitation and slipped her tongue inside. Their tongues intwined and circled, Akumu sliped her tongue out of Nio's mouth and bit Nio lips softly, she pulled back and giggled when Nio tried to catch her breath, "to disobey my nee-chan was beyond exciting, you have no clue as to how happy I was back then when I was told you were alive," Akumu kissed her lip again but more gently,  
"I was happy to hear you were alive to love," Nio smiled, her lips tangled from Akumu tense kiss, her hand reached up touching her lips Akumu smiled, her free hand reached up and stroked Nio's cheek,  
"Is there a problem here?" Nio looked to her side to see the same female gard from earlier glaring at Akumu, her hand at her belt holding into a stun gun,  
"No, there isn't any problem Mrs. Mason," Nio growled irrated at the rude interruption of their private moment. Mason, stood a moment longer shifting her gaze between the two,  
"Always here Mrs. Nio, never understood your relationship with this girl," Mason tapped at her stun gun,  
"Don't see how that's any of your business," Nio huffed, Akumu's grip on her hand tightened, she had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths, Mason focused her glare at Nio now,  
"I make sure people stay safe, considering this one," she gestured towards Akumu, "I have to be extra careful, how the hell you are able to get out of her unit is a mystery to me," she huffed as she turned away shacking her head,  
"Damn this people, damn them all!" Akumu slammed her hand on the table roughly, "all they do is watch you! They watch your every move judge each word that you speak! I hate them all," Akumu hissed, her eyes began to glow and Mrs. Mason was rushing back, Nio held her hand towards her making the women stop in her place as well as the others,  
"Akumu," she looked up at Nio her eyes glazed over with anger, "can you tell me what color is the sky?" Akumu seemed confused, ( _every time she loses control of her emotions, I at least know my own way to calm her down maybe it sounds stupid to others but for us it works. At least most of times if she's not too far gone_ )  
"It is blue,"  
"The color of the grass?"  
"Green"  
"Color of theses bars?"  
"Black"  
"The color of the chair I am siting in?"  
"Brown," The tension from her shoulders slowly soften, Nio smiled,  
"The color of my hair?"  
"A rich and beautiful blond," Akumu smiled back, Nio gestured for the gards to back off and one by one they went back to their posts.  
"And the color of my eyes?" Nio whispered, Akumu smiled wickedly,  
"I am not certain maybe if you come closer I will be able to tell you," Akumu sat back in her chair and Nio stood from her chair keeping hold of her hand as moved around the table to sit in Akumu's lap,  
"How about now?" Nio leaned into her and Akumu nodded her head reaching up and stroked Nio cheek and pulled her towards her,  
"Much better, your eyes are a scarlet red bright and full of life," Nio kissed Akumu forehead, down to her cheek and then her lips.  
"I love you Akumu, more then you'll ever be able to understand," Nio kissed her again, and she could have sworn Akumu melted into the kiss,  
"And I love you Nio, I never want to loss you," Akumu wrapped her arms around her waist, Nio held her back as Akumu lied her head against Nio's breasts.  
"You never will Akumu, your my one and only love someone who takes over my mind completely," Nio held her tightly kissing her forehead. Nio ignored Mason disgusted look, as Akumu enjoyed Nio's warmth soaking into her, _(she can go fuck herself for all I care, this is my life I can do what ever the hell I want. Akumu is a physico path but she my physico path and no one else's)_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day passed with no other events, Akumu and Nio spent their time together talking and enjoying the time they spent together. Akumu had shown Nio some the art work she had done on her spare time and also read to Nio from one of her favorite books. It was a nice and peaceful, even the female nurse from the morning had kept her word and only given Akumu two of her three shots, she did remind Nio of the heavy dosage she will be giving Akumu that night. Nio only nodded her head in understanding and tried to ignore what state Akumu would be in after words her shots were given to her.  
Nio had even gotten the chance to meet the twins Akumu spoke about early that morning. They seemed nice, and it seemed they where very close they always held hands never letting go of each other. The male twin told Nio she was a bobcat which he found funny saying the fox and bobcat where natural enemies and he found it amusing that Akumu and she where romantic. Out of curiosity Nio asked what type of animals they where, they only giggled and said they were not animals but books. Nio didn't understand it but choose not to question it,  
"It was nice to meet you kitty-chan! But we have to go now, the pig and duck have to give us our night time words," the female twin smiled at Nio and waved to Akumu as she pulled her brother along wih her,  
"Don't forget to eat your mice and bunnys before bed!" the male twin added as they took off running giggling all the way. Nio shook her head laughing,  
"Those two are pertty interesting, you must be entertained with them only by hearing them talk," Nio hugged Akumu waist line holding her close,  
"Yes they are entertaining but sometimes I wonder why I interact with them. To be making friends in a place like this... it some how does not feel right," Akumu sighed and leaned into Nio's hugging. Nio looked at Akumu curiously, ( _what is going on in that head of her?)_  
"Hey Akumu, do you ever see your sister anymore?" Akumu tensed up in Nio's grasp, she kept her hold on her in case she may decide to run off like the last time she had asked that question. Akumu sighed and nodded her head,  
"yes I still see her, but she does not speak to me anymore. All that she does is watch me, she looks at me as though I am such a disappointment," a tear escaped her eye and glided down across her cheek falling down onto her chest. She smiled, " I see the others as well the people from nee-chan company, they still ask me to kill for them but I have done as you told me I ignore their pleases. When I do ignore them, they threaten me saying they will kill you," more tears fell from her eyes, Akumu grabbed onto Nio tightly holding her against herself, "I do not wish to lose you! I sometimes consider killing one of the other patients here just to stop them from whispering into my ear. It would not matter would it? these people are as good as dead! I could start with those ignorant twins! Or that spitful Mrs. Mason! I can reap out their throats with my tee-" Nio smashed her lips against Akumu's to stop her from finishing her sentce, Nio tangled her fingers into her hair keeping frimly against her lips, bitting roughly and curely, Akumu whipered at the pain and whined as she tried to pull away, Nio loosed her grip by a smudge letting only a inch spreate them,

"You can not kill anyone Akumu," Nio gasped as she tried to catch her breath, " If you go back to killing then they will lock you up in the padding room for the fifth time this month! For the 3 years you have been locked away you already killed 11 people here! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to convice the chairmen's friend of this facility to not have you transferred into a prison and put on death row!" Nio yelled at Akumu and Akumu only stared back at her with tears streaming down her face. Nio took a deep breath calming herself, she kissed Akumu more gently this time, "Akumu you have killed 59 people all together, please good god don't make it 60 or 61, please Akumu I'm begging you if you just kill one more person then that is it for you. I can't save you, you will die and you will leave me all alone and forever in misery. Do you really want to do that? Nio asked, as she pulled Akumu to her bed and sat her down, Akumu hesitated but nodded her head,

"Yes love, I understand... I am sorry. Maybe it is best to call the nurse and have her give me the sedation now," Akumu rubbed her eyes, Nio whipped off her cheeks and kissed them,  
"Its almost 8:00pm, I'm sure they are already giving out the last medications of the day. So they will be coming to you any time now," Nio held onto Akumu hand tightly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you darling, I just kind of snapped, I-" Akumu placed a finger gently at Nios lips,

"No, do not apologies, I disserved it I should not have allowed my emotions to get the best of me. You and the doctors have already told me multiple times that the people I see are not always real, believe it or not I forget that," Akumu laughed softly, "Nee-chan is... Nee-chan is dead and she has been for a very long time, and the company I used to work was never real. I will try to remember that my love, though I am afraid my memory will slip at times and I will think it is all real again," Akumu squeezed Nio's hand, Nio rubbed at her back comforting her,

"I know, but I'll always be here to remind you that this," Nio cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "this is real and I am real, and my love for you will never end, and if that doesn't remind you, " Nio let go of her face and began to unbutton her blouse stopping to were her breast were exposed as will as her dark scare the lied across her heart, she grabbed Akumu hand and placed it against her scare, "then this mark you left on me should remind you to," Nio smiled at Akumu, Akumu smiled back at her and nodded her head she leaned down and kissed Nio's scare, she traced the out line slowly,  
"You are right this mark, MY mark will help to remind me of the real world," Akumu kissed the scare again and moved up kissing Nio's neck and then her lips, Nio returned the kiss happily. There was a small knock on the door before it open up quickly,  
"Alright Akumu, lets-Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disturbed you," another nurse stood at the door, but not the same one as this moring, this one was younger and blushing bright red, Nio laughed and rebutton her shirt making Akumu pout.  
"No your fine, are you new here?" Nio asked, Akumu wrapped her arms around Nio's waist holding her in place, the nurse nodded her head quickly,  
"Yes ma'am, but I do have experience in this department just new to the building," she laughed nervously, " I didn't know Akumu was allowed to have a roommate, from her file it says that shes umm I mean one should be on their toes around her," she gigled more and then grabbed her equipment,  
"I'm not her roommate, I'm her girlfriend I'm here visting her," Nio stood from Akumu bed, and pulled herelf away from Akumu grip as to let the nurse give her, her medication. The nurse stumbled on her feet but was quick to recover herself,  
"Is-is that so? The others did tell me about you, I thought they where just pulling at my leg," She cleaned off Akumu's arm and gave Akumu shots and whipped off her arm and covering it over with a band aid. "There you go honey, umm so you know Mrs.?"  
"Nio"  
"Mrs. Nio visting hours will be over soon, in about 30min or so. So have a good night both of you," the nurse bowed to them and left the room closing the door behind her. Nio looked back to Akumu, and frowned already the medication was taking effect of her, she was trying to sit up straight but kept leaning over. Nio smiled and sat down besides her, she grabbed Akumu into her arms and pulled her down onto her bed. Akumu snuggled against Nio holding her tightly against her.  
"Thank you for staying all day with me love," Akumu yawned, "As well as staying until I fall asleep," Akumu kissed Nio's cheek,  
"Of course, and I'll be here again on Sunday and I'll pull some strings so I can stay the night here with you," Nio kissed Akumu's lips gentle, Nio held onto her as Akumu slowly drifted away falling into a deep sleep. Nio listened to the sound of her lover breathing how easy and relaxed it sounded, it made Nio's heart flutter. Nio kissed her lips once again, "I love you Akumu, I love you so much," Nio held her tightly and slowly slipped out of the bed placing a pillow under Akumu head and covered her with the blanket. Nio stood there watching Akumu for little longer, watching as her chest raised and fell with each breath that she took. (she looks so peaceful, like a helpless puppy, soft and sweet) Nio sighed, she looked away from her and pushed open the door to Akumu's room.  
Nio passed by other nurses on her way out and said good-bye to them and that she would see them later. The gards opened the gates for her as she continued to walk towards the parking lot to her car. She unlocked her car and slipped inside, Nio sat at the stiring wheel for a bit, and took a deep breath in and screamed.  
Every time after she spent the whole day with Akumu she was happy and joyful, but when it came to the end of the day and she had to leave it filled her with sorrow. She hated how she had to leave her lover locked away in this mental hospital. Nio wanted Akumu by her side, she wanted to see her each and every day, feel her touch on her skin, be able to smell her scent each time she passed by her, be able to open her eyes and see her laying in her arms.  
Nio wanted so much more then what she had now but yet the world was not a perfect place...Nio stopped screaming and took in deep breaths steading her breathing pattern.  
Nio sighed again and started up her car, she pulled out and headed to the main road back to the school, back to the chairmen's side, back to the world she was trained into. Nio smiled to herself, "who gives a fuck, at least my life isn't boring," she laughed, "no matter how much it hurts me at the end of the day, I will not give her up, she is mine," Nio laughed again, "maybe I'm the one who should be locked away, pocked with needles three times a day, kept locked up in a room, treated like a insane person," Nio smiled and shook her head, "what I'm saying, I'm already locked away only deference between me and Akumu is I get chained at my throat and reminded of my depth to the chairmen to keep Akumu safe," Nio, began to sing to herself a song that she has heard from Akumu time and time again,  
"Come little child let me take you away, into a world of darkness and gray. But please little child do not cry away, for this world will be yours and yours alone.  
In this world everything will make sense unlike the real world the comes to blind you.  
Come my sweet child let us play in the dark, for you are in control so don't not be afraid my sweet little girl.  
Take my hand sweet little child; for I know the true world comes to blame you; your mother and father never wanted you.  
But let me tell you sweet little child I do want you. Forever and always follow me and I will always love you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **You guys have made me so happy by just reading my fanfic! Thank you so much for sticking around until the end! I hope you enjoyed and if I have the time I may go over the old chapters and edit the things I have missed and if need be I will add more.**

 **So get this I will be writing another Akuma no Riddle fanfic but you should know in this one it will only be about Akumu's life BEFORE she went to the school and meet the black class. In this fanfic it will be about how she slowly went insane and as you read about Mahiru and Suzu and their interaction with Akumu, they will appear in it. Hopefully this catches your interest and you come around again to read it, until then my darlings, bye-bye ;)**

 **Oh, and one more thing if you would like to ask me any further questions on this fanfic or ones I will be working on in the future you may message me or you can send me an email on my special account, my . yuri . fans gmail . com or if you just want to chat that's fine to!**


End file.
